My Hearts Pulse
by Forgotten.Fairytale.Endings
Summary: I was killed in a bloody battle long ago... but my heart is still beating. I'm dead, right...? And can you fall in love if your heart is "dead"? -This is for my friend Sarah, Beautiful Sakura-chan- SASUSAKU FIC!
1. Preface

**My Heart's Pulse  
**Preface

_**Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain inside  
You're like perfection  
How do I feel this good sober?**_

It was several minutes until the clock strikes midnight. The white, powdery moonlight shined through the glass. There were no stars that night... only the giant silvery sphere in the black, chalky sky.  
_But then again, I wouldn't know.  
_I gasped my first air of breath in 120 years, the fresh and clean air was sweet tasting. Although the smell was rotten and moldy. I mean what would you expect, it was _the Morgue_. A place where people are stored until the funeral was planned. Or the cremating business had an open appointment. I know you may be thinking: "Why are you still in the morgue after 120 years?!" Well, there's a very simple explanation for that: my family was killed when I was a child. They were sent to be killed when my mother had first gotten pregenant with me... but they had ranaway from their home village. So one day, around the time when I was six years old, _they_ had come and _they_ successfully assassinated my parents. Since I was an only child, there was no one to turn to. _No one.  
_I could tell it was after-hours because there was no shuffling around in the morgue like it normally is. My nerves in my feet were tingly and not to mention very, very sore. But I forced my feet against the cold metal "drawer"-back. The stainless tray began to slide open. My hands moved; pulling on the cold "drawer" above me. The tray finished opening until it was sticking out, practically in the middle of the room.  
_Phew._ I inhaled a few more breaths of air before hopping off the tray. The shock of when my feet got when I hit the floor felt sensational and weird. I walked slowly, like I was a new-born infant learning how to walk for the first time. I got the hang of it within ten minutes. The scrappy and stiff white hospital gown was getting uncomfortable. I scanned the cluttered room for some modern clothes. There was a pair of sea green mid-thigh shorts sitting on the black wooden desk. There was also a red dress (with two slits along the side that cut up to the beginning of your thigh) laying beside the shorts.  
"That'll do..." I shrugged, quietly stepping towards the clothes. Soon I had dressed in casual clothes and I didn't look half bad. I had tossed the gown into a pile of white gowns and silently began to sneak out of the morgue. The double doors slammed together quietly behind me. My bare feet were scampering through the last floor of the hospital. I found the pale colored door that had a stair sign hanging on it. I yanked it open and ran up the many steps, finally finding the door to the first floor. "Thank Kami..." I sighed a breath of relief. I wandered through the hallway, mindlessly searching random rooms. I peeked into a room and suddenly a hand was placed on my shoulder.  
"Excuse me Miss, what are you doing here so late...?" The Security Guard. My words were caught in my throat. Although I had memories of getting caught, this time it was different. For what reason, I seriously don't know. "Miss...?"  
"Oh sorry... um, I was looking for my.. my sister! But I guess she's passed..." I mumbled, looking back into the room with a vacant bed.  
He removed his hands from my cold, sleeve-less shoulder, "I... I'm sorry. But it's way past visiting hours, you have to go." I merely nodded, thanking God for the opportunity to leave. I brushed passed him, our shoulders touching lightly as I walked by. My strawberry hair covered my face, so he couldn't see the small smile on my face as I started to walk out the door.


	2. Meeting The Man Of The House

**My Heart's Pulse  
**Part One - Scene One

_**Smell the roses  
Throw them down  
Just whisper  
Don't make a sound.**_

When my foot stepped out of the hospital, I thought the village's darkness would swallow me... but it didn't. There were many booths with neon colored lights and shopkeepers making small-talk with the random people; customers. A small smile played upon my lips as I silently watched them. There was one stand that caught my eye... it was a ramen stand with a unique name, I couldn't even pronounce it! My foot took a few more steps and suddenly there were many voices shouting at me to come and visit their shops. The cold stone that was pressed against my bare feet made me shiver slightly.  
_I should really buy some shoes... _I mentally noted. There was a stand not very far from where I was standing.  
After buying a comfortable pair of navy blue sandals. Who knew, maybe they'd come in handy someday. I was short on ryo, so I decided to go for a walk in the park to think. **(A/N: Ryo is money in Japan) **  
_Damn, I don't have any ryo left... those sandals were expensive! _I thought, sitting on a wooden bench and glancing down at the sandals. I sighed and rubbed my temples. Then I saw a yellow-ish blur moving through the thick green of the fir trees. I squinted my eyes and reached for a small tree branch laying in th dirt. My fingers clenched around the three inch branch. There it was again! And again! Now I knew my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. I saw two ocean blue eyes peering at me, almost threateningly. I wasn't sure if my body was the same as it was 120 years ago... but I used a my strength and flung the branch at whoever was stationed in the trees. I heard it make a hard noise, as if it hit the person. I saw something or someone fall and hit the ground with a "thud". My eyes widened, had I killed someone?! I was immediately on my feet and running full speed towards whoever it was. I skidded to a stop and knelt next to him.  
"Hey! Hey are you alright?" I asked, concern and panic was in my voice and written all over my face. He made a grunting noise and tried to sit up. I gave him a gentle push so he could sit properly. "Hey... are you "  
"Damn! You've got one heck of a swing!" He grumbled, his hand flying up to his head and rubbing the spot where the branch hit him. "That's gonna leave a big bruise..." Then he turned to me and his eyes widened. "Wait, you're a... a lady?"  
My eyes narrowed supiciously, "What's that suppose to mean? Maybe if I hit you again you'll change your mind...." He shook his head furiously at the suggestion. I couldn't help but let a little laugh slips through my lips. He tilted his head to the side, the corners of his lips twitching upward, into a smile.  
"I've never seen you around here... what's your name?" He asked.  
My face went blank as I was silently racking my brain for an answer, then it came to me... my name was,  
"My name's Haruno Sakura." He nodded and smiled wider.  
"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Konoha's next Hokage!" He threw his fist in the air, "Believe it!!" I couldn't help but smile at his childish behaviour. Then he suddenly turned serious, "Well. We should probably get you an apartment... but first you should go see Tsuande-baachan and get registered."  
I raised an eyebrow, "Registered...? For what?"  
His cheeky grin came back and his blue eyes sparkled, "To become a ninja, silly! With an arm like yours you could definately be fit enought to be one!"  
_Hmm... what if someone recongizes me? There's always someone who knows the secret in the movies... _I thought to myself.  
_**Cha! This isn't like the movies! We have to be a ninja, we were destined for it!! **_My inner Sakura pointed out.  
_You again?! I thought you had died 120 years ago! _  
_**If you don't die, I don't die... baka. **_I mentally growled and sighed, "I guess it wouldn't hurt..." Naruto jumped up and pulled me to my feet as well. His hand was wrapped around my wrist when he started dragging (not literally, but close...) towards a huge building that looked like a mediveal-time tower.  
_**Ah... the Hokage Tower, remember that place?**_  
_Not really... _I thought about it for a few minutes, _Oh right! It was that place I would always read about in books!  
__**Now we're getting somewhere! Cha!**_  
Before I knew it, Naruto and I were standing in front of the Hokage Tower. It's large structure was towering over us, creating a dark shadow.  
"She's probably asleep... she might of gotten drunk again," Naruto sighed.  
"Drunk?" I knew I looked confused because he began explaining about sake, alcoholic, and blah blah blah. "Okay, okay. I get it." I held my hands up, in a "I surrender" kind of way.  
Naruto and I walked up four flights of stairs until we came of a door that had a kanji sign on it that read: "Hokage". Naruto looked at me expectingly.  
"What? I'm not going to knock on the door," I claimed.  
"Fine..." He raised his fist and knocked on the door. Nothing. He knocked again. Nothing once more. This next time he was banging on it and started to kick it. My eyes were wide and I staring at him like he was insane. **(A/N: You know, kind of like this: o.O ) **  
"Naruto are you crazy " I was cut off again for the second time tonight.  
"DAMN IT! STOP BANGING ON THE DOOR!!" A blonde woman with in a beige top and green capris yanked open the door, a faint slur in her voice. "What now, Naruto! I was SLEEPING!" She must of seen me because she stop lecturing Naruto and turned to me. "Who are you?" She asked.  
"Um... I'm Haruno Sakura. Naruto wanted me to get registered. I'm... new to the village," I answered hurriedly.  
_**LIAR! We're **_**not**_** new here!  
**__Shut up! I don't need this right now! _I thought angrily. Sure, I looked pretty calm on the outside, but on the inside it was a catastrophe.  
"Oh, well come on in, dear..." She mumbled, turning on her heel and walking back over to her desk. I slowly walked into the large office and stood by the desk. Naruto decided to wait outside, just in case.  
Tsunade had me sign at least fifteen papers and told me that I'd be assigned a team and be able to go on missions by Thursday... it was Monday. I had merely nodded and asked Naruto if I could crash at his place tonight. He told me he had a guest room so I could stay as long as I wanted.

The next day, around eight thirty in the morning I was awoke by a heavenly smell. I stood and walked out of the bedroom in one of Naruto's t-shirts and a pair of his boxers. While walking down the hallway, I rubbed my eyes. The smell of food growing stronger. I turned the corner to find a boy around 23 or 24 standing at the stove. His hair was obsidian black although it's weird style was unexplainable. So I settled with the chicken-ass hairstyle. I quietly giggled at the nickname. But then the boy I mean man turn around at stare at me. I froze under his intense and blank stare.  
"The dobe is dead." I heard him mutter under his breath. He twisted the knob on the stove, turning the burner off. I heard the floor boards creak as Naruto entered the room, yawning.  
"Oh, hey Sakura!" He instantly smiled, but it quickly faded when he saw me staring passed him. His bright blue eyes widened as a kunai flew past him, brushing against his cheek. "Uh oh..."  
"Naruto. What's this about?" The man's voice was intoxicating and cold.  
Naruto turned and tried to smile at the man, "Hehe... Sasuke... I didn't think you were home." There was a flash of black and then the man, Sasuke, was standing beside me, pointing at me.  
"And who's this?" He questioned Naruto. His dark eyes were practically boring a hold into my skull.  
"I..." My breath caught in my throat, "I'm Haruno Sakura."  
_Haruno... I know that name... from somewhere, _Sasuke thought, moving away from me. _I think I know her. _He mentally added, _But from where?_


	3. The Memory And Sasugay?

**My Heart's Pulse  
**Part One - Scene Two

* * *

_**Monster, how should I feel?  
Creatures lie here...  
Looking through the window.  
I will, hear their voices  
I'm a glass child.**_

I wished I hadn't awoke when I saw this man, Sasuke, look at me with his emotionless and hateful eyes. Geez, I haven't even known him for a day and he already disliked me! It was ridiculous how one man could harbor that much... hm, what was the word? Well, I couldn't explain what it was, so I decided to forget about it.

Naruto and Sasuke had an hour-log discussion about whether to let me stay or not. Although I was allowed to stay, there were some cons to living in Sasuke and Naruto's apartment. Besides the fact that the entire lot was Sasuke's clan's, I had to be one of the maids that cleaned. When I heard this... boy, I wasn't happy and poor Naruto got punched for it. I keep telling him I'm sorry though.

That night, I had fallen asleep on the long, leather couch. Half-way throughout the night, I swear someone covered me with a blanket. Probably Naruto... I doubt it was Sasuke, Mr. Human-Ice-Cube. But I was too tired to sneak a peek. I had turned, causing the person's hand to brush acrossed my bare shoulder, then it was hastily pulled away.

The next few days were uneventful, except for the fact I'd been cleaning bathrooms, bedrooms, the kitchen, and the living room. Not to mention doing the original/daily maid chores.  
I saw Sasuke wandering the halls earlier, but no Naruto. I began to wonder if Sasuke had kicked him out for spilling his Cup-O-Ramen **(A/N: Lol, it was random)** again. Nah, Sasuke couldn't be_ that _cold-hearted... right? God!! Why is it always about Sasuke?! I sound like a stupid fangirl.  
"Stupid Sasuke..." I muttered, dusting off the invisible dust that was sprinkled on my clothes. There was an "Ahem!" noise behind my 5'7 figure. My eyes widened.  
"What was that, Sakura?" _He_ asked. I slowly pivoted around, looking up at the 5'11 obsidian haired man.  
"Hm? Oh... it was nothing," I replied, stalking past _him_. _He_ grabbed my arm and spun me around; to face _him_.  
"Tell me." Oh, this was **no** suggestion. The power in his voice made it clear that it was a direct command.  
"I said it was nothing, Sasuke-kun," I snapped, not noticing the _-kun_ at the end of his name.  
"Sasuke-kun?" He smirked, the amusement in his eyes sparkling in the pale sunlight.  
My face paled imensely, "I-I didn't say that."  
"No?" He spoke confidently. Then a yell came from down the hallway: "SASUKE-TEME!!!" I cringed at the volume of Naruto's voice.  
"Dobe." Sasuke's one word reply made Naruto's face redden and his volume increase, trying to top his 19 year-old friend.  
"Guys..." I said, but they didn't stop. "Guys." Nothing. "Guys!" Oh, that caught their attention.  
"What?" They said in unison, staring at me like I was growing another arm.  
I sighed and rubbed my forehead, "Ugh. You two are so childish. It's unreal, especially for two 19 year-olds." I looked at them. They just huffed and turned away, crossing their arms over their chest. "O-kay... Well I'm going to make dinner. Bye."  
"Wait, Sakura-chan! You can cook?" Naruto called after me. I merely nodded and continued walking. He ran after me, "Whatcha making? Ramen?" He asked.  
"No Naruto. I'm making... well whatever I can find in Sas-gay's fridge," I mumbled. Naruto started laughing. "What's so funny, Naruto?"  
"Did... **-laughs-** call Sasuke-teme **-laughs-** Sasu-gay?" He paused and started laughing again. I realized what I was said and glanced over my shoulder at Sasuke, who was fuming.  
"I... uh... bye!" I waved hurriedly and began running down the long, long corridor. I heard a masculine voice shouting my name and heavier footsteps chasing after me.

Sasuke.

I abruptly stopped near the ending/beginning of the hallway. There it was. A picture of a small-town family; a family of four dark haired angels. They all had dark, never-ending eyes and three had luscious hair. Only one, the dad supposedly, hair longish milk chocolate hair.  
"Who are they?" I whispered, mostly to myself, not expecting anyone to reply.  
"My family." He answered, his voice merely a tone away from a whisper. His voice seemed broken and you could tell he was.  
Hoping he wouldn't hurt me, I turned to face him, "And where are they now?" He stayed silent so I cut in, "You don't have --"  
"They are dead." A small gasp escaped my lips. "Look, Sakura, I _don't _need your _pity_." He spat out the last word. My body tensed, but I didn't speak a word. Not to anyone for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Flashback: **

"Daddy? Mommy?" I yelled, walking throughout the Haruno mansion. I hadn't noticed the broken vase pieces or the disorganized papers that covered the floor of my father's study. Some family photographs and pictures of me were face down on the counters. I was only six, you can't expect me to be like Sherlock Holmes, I mean seriously!  
Suddenly, I heard it. Those two loud "thuds" made all the difference to me, especially when I saw them. My parents' bodys were mangled and battered.

Dead. They were dead. My parents were  
"Dead..." I didn't like the way the bitter and sorrowful word rolled off my tongue. I didn't like it one bit, hell, I _hated_ it.

That following week I had to start Ninja Academy. **(A/N: I know they start when they're nine, but I'm gonna change it to six.)** It was my very first week of school. I had walked onto campus, my face hidden behind pink strands of hair. People watched me walk into the building and sit at a empty seat. Whispers and harsh laughs were practically shaking the room, well through my eyes at least. And guess what -I bet you saw this coming- , all the comments and laughs were about me. Yup, everything. Normally people love it when someone's talking about them, but no... this wasn't one of those proud moments.  
Later that day, Iruka-sensei pulled me out of the classroom to talk about my family's massacre.  
"Sakura. Are you going to be alright?" He sounded concerned and he hasn't even known me for a day. But I had locked myself up, but not physically.  
"Yes Iruka-sensei," I sighed and glared at the ground, trying to keep the tears from coming, "Look. I don't need your _pity_."

**End Flashback. **

* * *

I remember now... that's what I had said when I was learning to deal with this... this hardship. Maybe he had gone through it too...?

* * *

**Hey, thanks for reading! Please review, lemme know if you want me to continue or not. And tips would be nice too. **

**Beautiful Sakura-Chan: Aw, you're welcome! I'm glad you like it! And I Naruto & Sasuke are 19 and Sakura is 18.**


	4. The Compound And Time Capsule

**My Heart's Pulse  
**Part One - Scene Three

* * *

_**You said "Move On"  
Where do I go?  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know.**_

**WARNING: Swearing  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the plot!**__Regret.  
It is like a bitter taste in my mouth. I hated knowing it was chewing at my memories. It was like a scar you couldn't get rid of. The feeling burned my throat, like Sake would.

* * *

A red liquid; blood.  
For so long, I've waited to bleed. Just to let the pain over-flow and pass throughout my body. A sensation that leaves me numb and makes me feel everlasting. The small paper-cut on my finger left me staring off into space... Oh, I bet I looked like a spaz. The only sound I could hear was my heartbeat. It sounded like fireworks going off. The heartbeat; the "thumping" noise was swallowing me up, slowly drowning me. 120 years of in organs, body, and appearance altogether staying perfectly preserved.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto's boyish voice called my name, pulling me out of my thoughts and back into reality. I looked at him, my eyes meeting his.

"What is it, Naruto?" I replied, resting my hands in my lap.

"Are you alright? What were you staring at?" Woo. There is was. I totally felt like a spaz.

"I'm sorry... I just stare off sometimes. It's a gene I got from my father," I explained quietly.

"Oh... well your soup is ready," He paused, "Sasuke turned off the burner for you." I hesitantly grinned.

"I guess you're hungry," I rose from the barstool, "But first, where's the bandaids? I cut myself."

Silence.  
It's a beautiful mystery. It surrounds you and makes you listen to the sound of the world. Not a word. Nothing, rarely even a sound. When it's silent, you feel invincible, like there's nothing but you. It's a moment in time where the sun seems to shine brighter and sky seems to beat, like a living thing's heart. I wait for precious times like those. A small, content smile played upon my lips while Sasuke, Naruto, and I sat around the dark cherry wooden table.

Seconds, minutes, hell, even hours passed that night at dinner. It must of been awkward since I seemed to be the new ingredient to the recipe. I studied Naruto's face as he ate, quietly slurping in the soup. I watched Sasuke too, hopefully he didn't notice. The boys' eyes, baby blue and onyx, glanced at me very now and then.

"Hey teme, do you think we could move into the compound--" Naruto started.

"No." Sasuke answered.

"Aw, why not? It'd be bigger for all of us!" Naruto insisted.

"No." Naruto sighed in frustration, so I decided to help the poor guy out.

"Please Sasuke-kun!" I begged, putting a very heavy emphisize on the _-kun_. He turned to me, his stare was hard.

"Sakura..." He said my name as if I were testing him.

"Come on! Please?" He shook his head and when he did, I made my lower lip tremble, as if I were going to cry.

He growled, "Fine." I gave Naruto a high-five in acheivement. We laughed a little, as if we had won a contest.

It was around twelve o'clock when I had finally fell asleep. I couldn't even make it to the spare bedroom. I was completely wiped out! Sasuke had went to his room two hours earlier and Naruto was still up, watching TV, when I fell into a deep sleep.

Silver.  
It's a color that glows in the moonlight and is the purest thing, next to white of course. Picture frames are normally silver. Mostly because it's shiny and attracts attention from others whose eyes pass over it. Once there was this silver bracelet my parents gave me for my sixth birthday, it caught everyone's eye... I had to get rid of it, lock it away in a time-capsule. I couldn't bare to have _anything_ that reminded me of them.

_Where'd I put that thing anyways? _I asked myself, trying to remember. I slowly began to drift into conciousness, waking up from my sleep. It was around three o'clock in the morning. I tried to remember where I hid the time-capsule. I sighed and slung my legs over the side of the couch, sitting upward. I looked up and saw Sasuke staring at me, then I remembered...

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading, please review and tell me if you want it to continue.**


	5. It's Uchiha

**My Heart's Pulse**

Part One - Scene Four

_**We stayed up, all night  
Countin' all the stars.  
I don't care what they say  
I don't care what they do!**_

* * *

"Sasuke? What's your last name..?" I asked him. His dark eyes stared at me, in question.

"Why should I tell you?" He answered dully.

I let out an irritated sigh. I was getting tired of his "cool-dude" act, my patience was wearing thin. "Sasuke... just tell me!" I insisted, careful not to wake Naruto.

"It's Uchiha." I froze and my eyes widened by ten times.

_Uchiha... I know that name. I was supposed to... _Even mentally I couldn't allow myself to finish that sentence.

"Sakura...? Sakura." Sasuke called my name, a low growl emitted from deep withing his throat. My attention turned fully to him.

"What is it?" I questioned him.

"Why'd you want to know my name all of a sudden?"

My breath was caught in my throat, along with any words, "I... I was j-just wondering."

A smirk began to form on his face, "Right."

A reddish tint colored my pale-toned skin, "Well I should --" I stood up, "get going... I uh, need to make... breakfast!" I hurried past the 19 year-old Uchiha. I made my way to the kitchen, which was sparkling with silver and black appliances. Oh wait...

_I forgot... we were going to move to the Compound today. _I let out a loud and deep sigh.

"What's wrong?" A husky and masucline voice asked. I jumped and spun around to see the dark haired prince. He had a ripe tomato in his hand, the reddish-orange juice dribbled down his chin and slid down his arm. My hand felt the counter-top, searching for a napkin. When I felt a cloth like texture, I grabbed it and moved closer to him. I quickly, but gently, swiped the juice off his chin.

"I... Sorry," I confessed, stepping back, away from the male. Turning, my back now facing him, I began to pull stacks of the white and expensive china out of the cabinets. A blood-red color spreading across my cheeks, although I hoped he couldn't see it. A small and dark chuckle was heard slipping through his cold stone-like lips.

"Hn." I couldn't tell if that was a response, but I didn't object, I just continued to packed away the plates, glasses, bowls, and etc.

Stop.

His arms around my body... an embrace...?

* * *

**Flashback:**

_"Don't run, Sakura-hime! You might fall and ruin your dress--"_

_"I don't care!" A small, six year-old girl replied, running through a field of flowers. Daisies, Petunias, Sunflowers, Roses, and many other exotic flower kinds. Their scents filled the April air. _

_"Sakura-hime! Please?" A tall, silver haired man called out, pleadingly. There was a navy blue mask covering his nose, mouth, and neck. Like a turtleneck. _

_"No! I wanna be with the pretty flowers!" That's went she stopped abruptly, her hands twitching at her sides and a glinting smile slowly vanishing. "This isn't fair!" The man's arms held her in a small embrace of purely father-daughter-like love. _

_He chuckled, "Sorry, Sakura-hime. Its just I can't have you get dirty before you meet Uchiha-san and his son."_

**:End Flashback**

* * *

My breathing got shallow and short.

_Uchiha-san and his youngest... _My thoughts swirled around a certain man... the one who was currently "holding" me. His arms pressed him against his muscled chest. He brought his lips near my ear and whispered,

"You remind me of a girl my mother talked about." My breath was caught in my throat... why? I wasn't scared, I wasn't anxious, I was only confused. But those words shocked me, that I admit.

"Oh really? Who was she?" I asked the Uchiha.

A smirk grew on his face, "Her name was Sakura. You're just like her recarnation. You also look just like her."

_**A recarnation? I **_**am**_** her! **_My inner shouted crazily.

_Quiet, quiet, quiet! He can't know that! Not yet... _I argued.

_**And why not? He'll be estatic! **_

I mentally raised an eyebrow, _More like horrified. _

"Sakura-chan? Teme!" Naruto screamed from the living room. I felt Sasuke release me and step back a few feet.

"Huh? What is it Naruto?" I called back.

He walked into the kitchen area, "Nothing, I was just wondering where you were..." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. I rolled my eyes, but smiled at him.

How could you not love his child-like ways?

* * *

**Flashback:**

_"You're so spoiled and selfish!" He growled into her ear. Her pink hair pinned up like a farmer's wife. _

_Her faced hardened, "You mean nothing. Not to me, not to anyone." Oh, harsh, but he deserved it._

_His grip on her wrist tightened, surely to leave a bruise, "I could kill you right now..."_

_She drew in a sharp breath, "I'm sure you could. But you haven't yet, so I know that means you _won't._"_

**:End Flashback**

* * *

_I know that means you won't. _The words I said to him long ago, they had just reappeared into my subconcious so suddenly. It actually frightened me. Yes, they were very harsh and they seemed so uncalled for now, but they had truly meant something long ago. 120 years, ne? He's dead now... well obviously.

* * *

**Phew, sorry I haven't updated in a week! School was boring and there are a lot of tests! PLEASE review!!  
And thanks for reading! ;)**

**XOXO ~ MyHauntedDestiny**


	6. Oh My Damn

**My Heart's Pulse**

Part One - Scene Five

_**Starin' at a Maple leaf  
Leaning on the mother tree, I...  
Said to myself:  
We all lost touch.**_

* * *

Well, it's been a week since we (Sasuke, Naruto, and I) have arrived and began living in the large estate. When I first saw it, well it definately took my breath away. It was HUGE! Although my house -- which is probably rebuilt and not the same -- was larger, but not by much, but hey! That's pretty big for a house that was built 140 years ago!

**(A/n: I know that it says: 140 years ago, but that's because she only ****DIED**** 120 years ago)**

"So Sakura-chan... do you like Sasuke-teme?!" Naruto questioned me, studying my face for any emotion.

I giggled, a small smile playing out on my face, "No, Naruto. Not at all..."

He raised an eyebrow, "What?! Really? That's the first..." I was confused so I asked him what he meant by that, "Well I've asked..." He looked up, mentally counting, "about 176 girls if they liked him and they screamed and replied with a yes."

I could of laughed, "Really? Wow, I don't understand. He's so cold and quiet."

At the time I didn't know Sasuke was listening from the hallway, but he was. He couldn't help but feel a tinge of hurt inside when I had said that. But his face certainly didn't show it.

"I know! And you know what? You're the first girl whose said you don't like Teme!" He commented.

"Wow, I feel special," I said. We started laughing, although it wasn't really funny.

**(A/n: Who doesn't do that? I mean I do! lol)**

I pulled back the shower curtains and grabbed a light purple towel off the counter. I tightly wrapped it around my body and began putting up my hair into a ponytail, although four bangs fell and framed my face. I let the towel drop, pooling around my ankles.

After getting dressed, I appiled my make-up. It was simple: two layers of eyeliner, lip gloss, and a hint of blush. When you have a very pale complex, it looks better when you _don't _wear a bundle of make-up. And I put a cherry blossom clip in my hair, holding some hair away from my face.

Then a door was heard on the door. I cautionfully pulled open the door. Sasuke was standing outside of the bathroom, well he was a minute ago. Now he was inside the bathroom, standing inches away from me.

His hand pushed the small wooden door closed. "Sakura..."

I opened my mouth then closed it, then I opened it again to say something, "Y-yes?" I silently cursed at stammering.

A smirk formed on his handsome face -- WAIT! What?! Damn, I'm going crazy. "I know who you are." He whispered. My breath caught in my throat. It felt like it was closing up.

No air. No breathing equals death.

_**Dying while I wait to die.**_

Moments passed before my nervous system even began to trigger my nerves, then words escaped my mouth, like a river flowing downhill. "What... what do you mean?"

His smirk grew. "You know what I mean: I know _you._"

I tried playing it cool, hopefully he wouldn't notice, "I get that. But what do you know about _me?_"

* * *

Naruto sat in his bedroom, on his queen-sized bed. His innocent ocean blue eyes darted around the room, studying the details of this paticular room. His room.

The walls were a light shade of blue, like a Bluejay's coat, with a strip of dark gray on the top of the wall, it was like a lining. There were four scrolls hanging on the wall: a Wind scroll, a Fire scroll, a Lightining scroll, and an Earth scroll. Simple, almost too plain for the room, but there was one picture in specfic that caught his eyes. Sasuke. It looked like he was standing alone, but somehow someone else was there. You know, in the background. Her hair was a strawberry blonde and her eyes were a dull forest green. There was a red ribbon in her hand, blowing swiftly with the heavy breeze that blew.

* * *

"She looks like... Sakura-chan..." He muttered to himself.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Three minutes.

Four minutes.

Five minutes.

"Are you going to answer me, Mr. Uchiha?" I sighed impatiently. There was only silence to greet me, only silence to answer me. Sasuke was gone. He'd left into his room, I assumed. I shook my head, trying to shake the thoughts from my head before exiting the bathroom and walking down the corridor and into the living room. Naruto was sitting on the couch, tapping his foot like he was keeping beat to a song. But wait, there was a picture frame held in his hands. The long and sleek black-wooden frame was oddly familiar. I just didn't know where he got it.

The blonde-haired boy looked up, "Sakura-chan."

I stared at him, almost afraid at what he had to say, "Yes, Naruto?"

"Do you recognize this photograph?" His voice was so serious, so dead serious... Something I thought he wasn't capable of. I waited quietly for him to outstretch his arm and hand me the picture but he didn't. It was like he was afraid to know the truth behind whatever was in the frame.

"Naruto...? What's ---" The picture frame and it's contents were shoved into my face, which was blurry considering how close it was to my eyes.

"Sakura, I need to truth. Tell me: do you know who's in the picture?" He asked me, his blue eyes haunted me, as they just seemed to bore into me.

"I-I... it's not what... It's just..." I stuttered on, not finding words to put into a sentence. The words that came into my head didn't seem to make sense when I tried to say it out loud.

"C'mon Sakura! I need you to tell me whether or not you know who _this _girl is!" Naruto insisted as he pointed to the little girl who was hiding in the background.

"Naruto I don't know what you're talking about ---" Once more I was abruptly stopped.

"Dobe, are you pestering out guest?" Sasuke's voice came. I sighed, annoyed with the Uchiha.

"TEME!! Shut up, I was trying to talk to Sakura!" growled Naruto, a snarl on his face.

"Aw, no _-chan_?" Sasuke hissed, emphisizing the end.

"ARGH! THAT'S IT, **TEME!**" What's next was sort of unpredictable (but I guess you could say it was called for): Naruto tackled Sasuke to the carpetted ground and they wrestled and threw a few punches before the fighting mess triggered my brain and caused me to step in.

"Guys, break it up!" I bent over to seperate them, but then someone's hand slapped me. Heat rose to my face, the anger began boiling up inside me. The pain that clogged up on one side of my face, made tears spring to my eyes. "Damn it! Just break it **UP!**" I grabbed Sasuke's pale arm and yanked him to side, making him fall onto me, which I didn't think would happen.

Onyx clashed with emerald, although I'm sure there were pink tints on both of our faces. But my eyes never left his... not even when Naruto's eyes gazed at us with wonderous and curious eyes. They were definately like a child's eyes now.

"Um... that wasn't supposed to happen," I whispered, my breath fanning out, tickling his face.

"Are you sure?" He replied, smirking while a skepticaly look illustrated itself on his face.

I rolled my eyes and looked back into his eyes, "I'm sure."

"Sakura-chan? Teme? What the fu ---" A knock interuppted Naruto's raging interrogation. I gently pushed Sasuke off me and started to get up, but Naruto beat me to the door.

"Y'ello?" Naruto sounded cheerful again as he answered the door.

"Eh... Naruto? What are you doing at Sasuke-kun's house?" A feminine voice asked the blonde. Although I had to admit: The girl's voice sounded preppy-er and snotty.

I heard Sasuke emit a irritated sigh, causing me to turn and look at him. _What is it? _I asked him, but not with words, with my eyes. And he seemed to get the message clearly, because he responded with a _She's in love with me. _My hand flew up to my mouth, stifling a small laugh. The simple action made him growl.

"...And that's how my apartment got flooded!" Naruto finished his long story about his apartment getting flooded... well obviously.

"I didn't ask!" Came an annoyed sigh, "I just want to know where Sasuke-kun is! Is he here?" Wow, that question was obvious, it _was_ his house.

"Well you see..." Naruto trailed off, his eyes glancing at us, silently asking us premission to tell her we were alive. "No. He's out."

She sighed once more, "Naruto, I know that someone's in there. And I'm coming in!" The person declared, shuffling passed Naruto and scanning the house for any sign of...

"Sasuke-kun," I snickered quietly. I bowed my head, trying not to let anyone see the laughing fit I was stifling.

"Sasuke-kun! Who is _she_?!" I looked upward and looked at the girl standing in front of me, her bleach-blonde-ish hair was tied up into a ponytail. Her hands were placed on her hips and her cobalt blue eyes were in a hard stare which was directed at me.

Oh. My. Damn. She's scary!!!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I Own Nothing, just the plot. **

**Please review and thank you for reading!! **


	7. 72 Hours Of Sleep And Sorry's

**My Heart's Pulse**

Part One - Scene Six

_**That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debating**_

_**Telling you that I've had it with you & your career  
Me & the rest of your family singing, "Where'd You Go?"**_

* * *

Oh. My. Damn. She's scary!!!

I silently cursed at the girl's loudness and inwardly cringed at the fact that she was yelling out loud. Her eyes seemed to bore --- more like glare --- a hole into my head. I bet you she was imagining my slow and painful death.

_Ha! _I could have laughed out loud just then. Hell, I _was_ dead! I have been for 120 years. This blonde couldn't touch me and I know it. I'm sure she even knows it.

"Well, Sasuke-kun!" She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest, an angry scowl on her face. Out of the corners of my eyes, I watched him. His breathing got silent and his eyes narrowed daringly.

"Ino, I don't have to tell you anything," Sasuke spat. Rasing as eyebrow at him, I turned my gaze over to the huffing and puffing blonde --- she could've scared the wolf who blew the houses down.

"Fine then!" Her eyes met mine, "You answer me. What's your name?"

"It wouldn't matter anyways," I muttered, practically challenging her. After realizing what I'd said, my hands flew to mouth and covered it. I should _really _start thinking before I open my mouth.

"What!" She got closer and bent down, her angered face a foot from mine, "When I ask a question... You answer it."

I gave her a disbelieving look and thought, _You've got to be kidding. She thinks everyone's here just to please her._

"Okay, okay... before there's a fight ---" Naruto broke it up, "Ino, could you leave?"

"I'm not going anywhere if she doesn't!" Ino insisted.

"Ino. Get out!" Sasuke growled, grabbing her forearm and shoving her out of the Uchiha Compound. He slammed the door closed, it ending in a loud BANG! But that loud noise created a silence that made Naruto bite his nails. I stood from my sitting position and caught the two male's attentions.

"I'm going to my room," I said quietly, hurriedly stalking past Naruto and down the hallway. I turned one corner and walked down another hallway and another until I finally found my bedroom. I plopped onto the red velvet couch that was stationed near the large window.

_Things here aren't the same. Everyone's changed and I know absolutely no one... But that's not a suprise. _I talked to myself for about twenty minutes before I decided that I was mentally unstable. I listened to the birds chirping and the leaves rustling from the light spring breeze, until a strange sound rattled in my ears. A blush sprinkled over my face, my stomach had growled. I was hungry, my mind had been to busy to realize it though.

I tip-toed out of my bedroom and silently made my way through the corridors and finally reached the kitchen. The cold tile was like the Ocean's water on my feet, in other words, it was freezing! I shivered from head-to-toe. After the icy sensation finally passed through, I pulled open the fridge door and searched for edible pieces of food. But yet, there was none, so I decided to look in the pantry. Nothing except rotten and spoiled canned food and lots of stacks of Cup-O-Ramen.

_Naruto and Sasuke are some odd characters... _I thought. I tapped my finger against my chin and silently thought up a grocery list. So I began to write it down.

**1. Bread**

**2. Cheese**

**3. Orange Juice**

**4. Herbs**

**5. Lettuce**

And the list continued to about fourteen things, total. I ran my hand through my silky pink hair and sighed. I didn't want to go to the Market alone... it just felt creepy. But I didn't know anyone.

"What's that, Sakura-chan?" Naruto peeked over my shoulder and looked at the shopping list. "Oh! You're going shopping? Good, well I need some more Cup-O-Ra---" I cut him off by holding a hand up.

"No, Naruto. We have enough Cup-O-Ramens," I explained tiredly. I rubbed my temples and turned, my hand clutching the white, lined sheet of paper.

"Sakura-chan! I might have someone who would want to go with you," Naruto exclaimed, walking alongside me.

Curiousity spread like a wildfire through my eyes as I glanced at the blonde-haired boy, "Really? And who would that be?"

I ended up going to the Market with a girl with pearly white eyes and midnight blue hair. Her name was Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Thanks for coming with me, Hinata," I said, smiling. I shifted the weight of the four bags before turning my attention to her.

"It's no problem, Sakura. I needed some food anyways," She replied, smiling also.

She reminded me of a friend I had many, many years ago. You know, when I was _supposed _to be alive. My friend had milky-white eyes and longer dark brown hair that was tied with a ponytail at the very end. He was also a Hyuuga and had their bloodline, Byakugan. His name was Hyuuga Kisho. And he certainly did stick to his name; he spoke his mind and made it up almost within a minute. A quick thinker indeed.

"Sakura? Sakura, are you alright?" Hinata's voice interuppted my thoughts, but I hastily recovered and answered with a quiet and smiple "yes, sorry". I felt a little embarassed because I hadn't meant to space out like that. "Are you sure? We should get you back..." Hinata insisted, her tone was concerned.

"Yeah," I hesitated. "You're right. We should." She silently nodded and started walking down the road, the direction of the Uchiha Compound.

About three days passed and it didn't even really faze me. I was still stuck in a my world, the world that is only a dream to me now. I thought it was childish because normally its only the little ones who dream of the past or battles such as the one I was currently thinking of. But I couldn't help it, I'll admit that.

Voice floated through my ears, "I'm worried, it has been three days and she's been asleep for..." He trailed off, probably to count of his fingers I guessed. "72 hours! You think she's **dead**?!"

"No dobe, she's obviously asleep..." Sasuke's voice replied calmly.

"Maybe you should kiss her. You know, just to see if she's alive or not. It could be like a... Sleeping Beauty scene!" Naruto suggested.

"No." Sasuke sounded irritated.

"Aw, come on! Live on the edge a little!"

"I did, and look where I am," Sasuke paused, "Here with you."

"Oh that was just rude." Naruto confessed, crossing his arms over his chest and turning away, a look of hurt on his face. I tried to sit up, but my limps were still asleep and they didn't want to move just yet, so I was only allowed to force open my eyes. Naruto breifly glanced in my direction, but when he saw my eyes were open and my emerald orbs were visisble, he gasped and focused on me. He began to ask thousands of questions I couldn't reply too, they just kept coming!

"Naruto," I croaked out, he didn't seem to hear me. "Naruto? Naruto." I continued to call out his name.

"Dobe, she's talking to you," Sasuke muttered before closing his eyes and leaning against a wall.

Naruto looked at me, worry clear upon his boyish face, "Yes, Sakura-chan?" He said. Sasuke scoffed, causing Naruto to glare at him.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. Really," I whispered, my vocal cords beginning to fail. I felt like I was slipping under a blanket of water, like the air was vanishing. But I was really fading into unconciousness.

_"72 hours! You think she's __**dead**__?!" _Naruto's words swirled around in my head, constantly replaying; like a broken record. I would have scribbled the words down onto a piece of paper and made it a trail --- a trail for anyone who was paying attention. Although I couldn't move --- and I found out that I was laying on a very uncomfortable sofa that made my body ache --- which made my position even worse. But I probably wasn't going anywhere for the next day or so.

* * *

When I awoke the next morning, I saw a sleeping Sasuke laying in an black leather armchair. I admit, he was adorable laying there, he just looked so peaceful and he actually had some type of emotion on his face which made me smile. But the fact that he was sleeping _there_ must of meant something, right? I decided not to wake him, or stare at him, so I let my gaze drift to the curtained windows. Why were they closed? Did he always have to be so dark? Those were the questions that wandered my mind like an unknown stranger. One that I didn't want to let enter, but did so anyways.

"You're awake rather early," A deep and emotionless voice commented.

I didn't turn to look at him though. "So?" Was my reply.

"It's seven o'clock," He stated plainly, "And you've slept for quite a long time, so I just figured..."

"Where's Naruto, Sasuke?" I asked, finally turning my head and facing him with a calm look on my face.

"He's on a mission, won't be back for six or seven..." He trailed off again, not looking directly at me.

"Six or seven... What?" I made a motion, telling him to continue.

"Maybe even eight..." He did the dramatic pause again, it was started to annoy me.

"Okay Sasuke, I'm not going to play your games. Go find someone else to do it," I snapped. I rose from my spot on the sofa --- silently thanking Kami --- but his hand wrapped around my wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I rolled my eyes, but looked down at him, "Away from you." I guess the must of hurt because he immediately released me and disappeared to his room. Guilt suddenly rushed into my concience.

_**Go talk to him, you ovbviously hurt him. **_My inner said.

_Well I'm not apologizing because I... _I cursed, knowing I couldn't even a finish a simple sentence when it came to Sasuke.

_**Well you should. It'd make him feel a little better.**_

_Why am I even listening to you?_

_**Because you know I'm right. **_My inner had stopped talking. Probably sulking because I scared off her precious Sasuke off. Emitting a loud and deep sigh, I trudged my way down the hallways, searching for Sasuke's bedroom. When I found it, I opened it a slight bit and got it slammed back in my face.

Ugh. "Sasuke?" I called out through the door, "Sasuke, I'm sorry for saying that... It wasn't right, so once again I'm sorry. If you can even hear me," I said softly. Nothing and no one replied, so I turned and started to leave, but his hand grasped my wrist again, spinning me around. To face him.

What's next was unexpected and should be put into the newspaper or broadcasted on the News channel: He apologized too.

Wow. Sasuke Uchiha, say goodbye to your pride.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? It was longer than the previous chapters, so hopefully you liked it. Thank you for reading, please review.  
P.S. The reviews can be CONSTRUCTIVE critisim, but NO flames please**

**~ My-Haunted-Destiny**


	8. The Forbidden Room

**My Heart's Pulse**

Part One - Scene Seven

_**You've got a fast car  
I wanna ticket to anywhere  
Maybe we make a deal  
Maybe together we can somewhere.**_

* * *

Shock raced through my veins when he said those two words: "I'm sorry..." I don't think he really wanted to though, I could tell he was a really egoistical person. Sasuke was someone who would rather let it go and pretend it never happened than someone who would just apologize.

_"I'm sorry..." He said it? _His words kept traveling in and out of my head. They would probably stay there for the rest of my life. God, were was a voice recorder or video tapper when you needed one? Naruto would have loved to see his face and hear the words come out of the Uchiha's mouth.

It was random, but I needed to know, "What day is it?" I asked.

"Hn?" He looked at me, confused on how quickly the topic changed, "It's Febuary the 14th I think." He thought? I was surely going back to the market to buy a calendar...

"Valentine's day and I'm stuck with you?" I teased, a smile spreading across my face. He rolled his eyes and released his grip on my wrist. As I turned to leave, I heard a door shut. I peeked over my shoulder and saw Sasuke hadn't moved... So what was that noise?

* * *

**Flashback: **

_The door slammed shut as a woman and her daughter were rushing out the back door and down the concrete steps. A man came out ten minutes later, silently shutting the door behind him. The woman's frightened eyes and the man's confused, but scared ones also made the young pinkette wonder why they were running. _

_"Mommy? Daddy? Where are we going?" She asked, her large emerald orbs gazed up at them._

_"Away from here, sweetheart," The woman replied, running her scratched hand through the girl's pink hair. _

_"But why? Where's Kaka-kun?" She shouted, tears of rage filled her eyes, making her sight blurry._

_"He's away right now, Hime. Please just keep running," Her father insisted in a breathless tone. The woman's hands were clasped together, while the little girl's hand were hanging limply at her sides. _

_"I wanna see Kaka-kun!" The girl cried as tears streaked her face._

_"I know, I know. But the bad people will get us if we don't keep going..." The woman explained. _

**:End Flashback**

* * *

"What was that? Did you hear it?" I asked, frantic clear in my voice. Sasuke nodded, stepping out of his bedroom and moving down the long hallway and towards the direction of the front door.

_Where are you going! _I screamed in my head, panicking inside and out. I didn't want to be left alone, nor did I want him investigating. The door's noise had reminded me of when my parents and I had started hiding and running from _them_.

"Sasuke. Sasuke!" I tried to call out, the words coming out in a breathy whisper. He didn't hear me as he kept walking farther away from where I was frozen. It my mind, I could break free and run after him and keep from going to the front door. But in reality I was as still as a hand-made, stone statue.

_**Why aren't you moving? Go after him! **_Ah great. She was back.

_I can't! My nervous system isn't functioning right! _I answered.

_**Well if you're talking to me it must be working... **_She disagreed plainly. My inner crossed her arms over her chest.

_Why do you come at such bad times?_

_**I think you're just paralyzed. Fear has you frozen.**_ My inner diagonsed, ingoring my question.

Fear has you frozen. Simply put, but it was easier said than done. I couldn't move, heck, I could hadly breath without panic stealing away the carbon-dioxide from my mouth.

"Sasuke..." I sucked in a deep breath of air and closed my eyes. I forced myself to make my body move and it did just as I commanded. I opened my eyes and took another step, another one, and a few more. Before I knew it, I was hastily going after Sasuke's slow figure.

But I passed a room that had a golden plate on it (like Sasuke's bedroom door), but the word was crossed out --- more like scratched out. The door was a plain white the had a few streaks of black. Whose room was it?

Any guesses from the audience? No?

I ran my hand over the plate, to see if I could make out the shape of the letters. I couldn't feel anything except a single black-chalk line. Then a kunai with a piece of paper attached.

* * *

**Flashback:**

_"Where is he?" The thirteen year old pinkette asked random villagers. She had come back after her parents had been killed. She was searching for the only one who could help her. _

_"I don't know..." The villagers replied before hurrying away. She grew frustrated. No one knew where he was. Most of them wouldn't even reply, most wouldn't even look her in the eye. _

_Where is he?_ _She kept asking herself. Though nobody in the Leaf would tell her where he was, she'd find him herself. _

_After one and half more hours of asking people, she quickly ran to the nearest graveyard. _

_I _have_ to find him! She mentally exclaimed. She bushed the trees long branches and the bushes' leaves out of her way as she ran. There were many tombstones littering the ground. On some there was frost and leaves scattering around the bottoms of them. There was so many, maybe she'd find her parents'. She walked along the graves, but one made her stop abruptly. _

_It read: __**Hatake Kakashi**_ _and it also listed the dates and other things, such as "great friend" and ect. _

_"No... no!" The pinkette shook her head furiously. This couldn't be happening! As the many tears ran down her face, she let out a pained scream. It echoed in the forest and she was sure that the entire village could hear it. She wanted them to know her pain. While letting out the long scream, she fell to her knees next to the gravestone. _

**:End Flashback**

* * *

"Sakura!" Sasuke was suddenly beside me. He removed the kunai with the paper from the door and chucked it back out the now broken window. I looked at him, tears of fright hiding in my eyes. His face wasn't emotionless anymore, it actually showed something -- besides anger -- it was concern. Nah, it was probably just anger...

"Sasuke! What... where'd that kunai come from?" I asked him.

He looked confused, "Since when did you know what type of weapon that was?" But I didn't answer before he dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "Nevermind."

"Sasuke, tell me. What's going on?" I asked again, worry scarring my pale face.

"Hn." He grabbed my arm, again, and pulled my towards his bedroom. He shoved me in and came in too. I stumbled to regain my balance as he harshly pushed me into his room. Sasuke shut the door and locked it behind him.

"You could be gentler, you know," I nursed my aching arm.

"Aa," Was his only reply. I growled and narrowed my eyes as I looked at the dark-haired and dark-eyed boy. I could have strangled him if I really wanted to.

"Sasuke... who's bedroom was I standing by eariler?" I asked him, although I was pretty sure it was someone he didn't like.

"No one." He answered, not looking at me. I must of touched a really bad topic if he wouldn't even look at me.

"Why can't you tell me? It's not like I'll even go in there."

"No. Just drop it."

I let out a frustrated sigh, "Fine then!" I yanked open the locked door, which snapped off its hinges, and stomped out of his bedroom. I hurried to push open the door before Sasuke caught up to me. But it didn't happen. Sasuke's hand grasped mine in a tight clutch. I swear his rip was so tight it could've broke my hand.

"Do **not** ever go into this room," He hissed at me. I struggled to get free, but it was futile. "Understand?" He snarled, getting calmer.

"Yes your Highness," I mocked him, causing him to growl again.

* * *

**So... did you like it? Hope so. Thanks for reading, please review.**

**XOXO, MyHauntedDestiny**


	9. Fences And At A Loss For Words

**My Heart's Pulse**

Part One - Scene Eight

_**I'm gazing at eternity  
I'm floating in serenity  
And I am so lost for words  
And I am so overwhelmed. **_

* * *

His menacing obsidian eyes glared into my curious emerald ones. It seemed like he was searching for the answer to something... Or the answer to me -- although even I did not have that answer. I stared back, his eyes never ceased to amaze me. They were calm, yet intimidating. They were sorrowful, yet beautiful. I wondered what it would it would feel like to look into my eyes like that; a way that made you look close enough to see the person beneath their actions. It made me wonder what he was thinking. It made me wonder if he was thinking about _me_.

My eyes flashed down to his lips. I had seen them move, but nothing came out of them. No words, not even a sentence. They just seemed to be moving, as if he were talking to someone behind me. I glanced over my shoulder, but no one was there. I felt sort of paranoid now, but it was probably just me. Yeah, that's it... it's just me being silly. Well, as Naruto would put it. I turned to face Sasuke. His hot breath fanned my face like a breeze of wind. He had gotten closer -- or I had -- because he was only seven or eight inches away from me now.

_Since when did he get so close?! _I thought, mentally freaking out.

_**Um, I don't know, about a minute ago! **_My inner squeaked.

_But he's invading my personal space! _I inwardly whined.

_**Shut up and enjoy the moment, damn it! **_My inner instructed.

"Sasuke? Could you move back or something?" I asked quietly.

He scoffed and smirked at me, "No. Although you should love being by "Your Highness"." I mentally kicked myself for calling him that. But I also mentally kicked him for using it against me.

I glared at him, but I couldn't muster up enough hate. "You suck."

"Love you too," He called as he passed me and began walking down the hallway. I dared to do the stupid: I jiggled the doorknob to the "forbidden room". Sasuke turned to me with fire in his eyes.

"Sakura..." He mumured, still glaring at me.

I raised my hands up in a Surrender pose, "Sorry, I was just kidding." He made a face and started to walk away, again. I followed him, but slowly because I didn't want to pass him, but I didn't want to walk beside him either.

That night, after Sasuke and I ate, I headed off to bed. It was only 8:12 pm, and yet I was deathly tired.

Dinner was once again, silent. But what can you expect when Naruto isn't around? His (Sasuke) quietness was something I'd have to go to therapy because of. But I didn't let his silent issues ruin my perfectly good dinner. I mean, even Naruto wouldn't pass up an offer food --- even if it wasn't ramen. Well maybe...

I collasped onto my pillow, still in my day clothes. They would surely be wrinkled in the morning to come.

* * *

_**I feel your eyes crawling over me  
As though I am something more than me  
But I, don't have anything good enough to say  
I did not make myself this way.**_

As I slept through the night, I felt as if someone had been watching me. Their eyes would flicker over me, as if they were a light that had began to loose its energy. Their words escaped their lips, like refugees that had left their homeland. The sentences that came out were merely whispers. Nothing more, nothing less. I felt their silent and shadowy movements, although everything stayed still and calm. No one was here... no one was waiting or planning my awake. No one knew I was watching them too (of course not litterally though).

The next morning, nothing but gloominess seeped through the slits of the blinds in my bedroom. The dark, gray clouds hid the bright, glowing ball of fire; as if the two objects were playing Hide-And-Go-Seek. There would be no "Happy Ending Rainbow" at the end of the day either... I could feel it. My concience was lightly leading me through the day, as if I was a ghost that lurked through the hallways of an old, haunted castle on a mountain that had lightning bolts surrounding it. It was like a day that was created in a child's fairytale book.

I got up and realized I had still had yesterday's clothes on. I smoothed out my the wrinkles on my red dress. When my ears perked up, they heard no sound whatsoever. Sasuke must not have been up yet and Naruto must not have gotten back from his trip. I decided that maybe I should start early on my chores so I could finish quicker and earlier. It'd be nice to sit on the couch and relax.

I had finished tending to the front yard just minutes earlier. I had woke about 7 o'clock in the morning and it was currently noon. Hey, give me my props! This estate is huge! And I didn't even have to do the other parts of the Uchiha Compound.

_Thank Kami! _I silently prayed everytime I started doing my daily chores. The other houses were probably flooded with dust and coverwebs. Not to mentions the toxics that polluted the air...

I had just walked outside, in the backyard, when I spotted a wooden fence and the area it blocked off. I'd never seen it there before. The curiousity began to fill my eyes, like a glass when you pour in water or liquids. I wandered closer to the gate, my hand slowly reaching out to unlock its latch.

"What do you think you're doing?" a voice interuppted my solitare moment. I quickly stopped what I was doing.

I spun around to see a dark looking Sasuke, "Oh, Sasuke! Sorry, I just thought... wondered what was... You know, behind there," I explained, stammering through words.

"You won't go in there if you know what's good for you," He said.

"Maybe I _don't_ know what's good for me..." I whispered under my breath, hoping that he didn't and wouldn't hear it. When I looked up at him (he was a head taller than me), I swear I saw his eyes flicker red.

_Damn it... He must of heard my comment... _I thought as my breathing got heavier when an unpredictable expression spread out on Sasuke's face. What was he going to do?

_**Nothing. He won't do anything.**_ My inner reassured me. She repeated it, in a near-frightened voice. I couldn't help but think what he'd do to me. If anything...

"Don't go in there, alright?" He ordered, expecting an answer.

"...." I didn't say a word. I was still trapped in my head as my thoughts danced around, practically taunting me.

"Sakura? Sakura," He kept calling my name, but each time, I didn't answer. He growled and grasped my shoulders, "Sakura!" My head snapped towards him, my emerald eyes widened with mortification, as if he'd just shot himself and was unwounded.

For a moment, I stared at him with pure horror, which softened into a type of wonder. I was so overwhelmed -- but a the same time, I was at a loss for words. That was the title of the day (I had been naming the days since I moved into the Uchiha Compound): _Overwhelming Curiousity_, yup, that was the name of the day.

"Why can't I?" I asked, mostly to myself. I turned on my heel and walked closer to the wooden fence. I reached for the latch once more, but I couldn't force myself to unhook it.

_Why won't I move? _I mentally growled at my nervous system, which seemed to be shot.

_**Because you know you'll disappoint him...**_ My inner muttered.

_Pssh! I don't care! _I insisted definately.

_**You care... More than you think...**_ My inner replied, shrugging.

* * *

**A/n: Did you like it? Thank you for reading! Please review!**

**XOXO, MyHauntedDestiny**


	10. The World's Persistency

**My Heart's Pulse**

Part One - Scene Nine

_**I'm better off  
Just pretending like I never really knew you  
I gotta stop  
Holding hands with the memories I'm feeling.**_

* * *

I dreampt about walking alongside a river, a long and winding one the stretched as far as your eyes could see. Its pale, crystal like water seemed to float, as if it was glass that moved. A heavy gust of wind blew my hair back. Its chilling sensation left me in a state of pure coldness.

Whispers that swarmed in the gust called out my name. Like my ancestors were shouting about how I escaped the cruel fate of Death when they didn't. My glossy moss-green eyes watched the grayish clouds drift around, near the horizon. They (the clouds) reminded me of a tombstone waiting for someone -- to carve my name and a few aknowledgements -- into it. Just waiting to be used, to be resting at the head of someone's grave.

Death; a funny thing that no one can quite understand. It is something that loves to see the sadness and pain of others -- mostly those who've lost someone close to them. Death chooses when it is time for anyone to go. By anyone, I mean _anyone_. Trust me on this.

By the time I awoke the next morning, everything was still... although it was probably because it was dead time, 3:00 AM. There was no rustling outside, no movement inside. Where was the life that made itself comfortable in this world? Where was the music? The neon lights? The sounds of wind tapping on the windows?

My light-colored eyes were dark in this light. Entrancing emerald was a dark forest green. The curtains of the room blocked the darkness that held no moonlight tonight. I shivered, feeling a state of mortification -- although it was sudden. I brushed my hair out of my face with two of my pale fingers. I also rubbed my arm tiredly before laying on my back. My disarrayed hairstyle looked even worse when I rested my head back onto the small pile of pillows.

When was the night going to get better?

* * *

**Flashback:**

_It was dark. Very dark and dreary. It reminded her, the girl, of a tornado's aftermath. The wind was blowing crazily as she sat at the foot of the silver-haired man's grave. Her light pink hair swung around, strands flashing in and out of her face. Her emerald eyes were bloodshot and drowsily holding themselves open. _

_"Why'd you leave me...?" She muttered, hoping he would hear it. But she was sure he didn't and wouldn't. He was __**dead**__. Why couldn't she accept that? Other than the fact that he was the only one left that she knew. Her parents. Gone. Her friends. Forgot her. Her grandparents. Dead. Anyone else had shut her out, as if they were trying to close the curtains on light. _

_"Why can't this night get any better?" She cried out, tears beginning to leak from her eyes again._

**:Flashback**

* * *

A strange feeling hit me upside the face, as if someone had slapped me. It was a feeling that I forgot I had. Now that I know it was back, like my inner, I didn't even know what to call it. It was so forgotten, it was nameless.

Wait, there was a soft noise that repeated istelf over and over. Chirping. It was chirping, from birds! I could've clapped and smiled, but I was too tired to do anything but widen my eyes.

_At least I know that the world hasn't lost its sense of persistency, _I though to myself, inwardly smiling.

* * *

"What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes as I sat down on one of the barstools. Sasuke was up, a tomato in his hand.

He shrugged and motioned to the stove clock, "I don't know..." He trailed off before glancing over his shoulder, "It's 8:16 in the morning, Sakura," He finished.

"Wow, it feels later than that. I couldn't sleep at all last night," I muttered quietly, knowing he wouldn't want to hear my problems.

"Why?" Was his simple reply.

I looked at him, questioningly, but I didn't object. "I just couldn't... My dreams were more like --" I stopped myself and continued in a different direction, "They were odd. And I just felt so uncomfortable."

"Hn," He noted, before taking a bite of his bright scarlet colored fruit. Then he started up, "Was it the bed?"

Wow, that was such a un-Sasuke-like question. It almost sounded concerned and caring. I supressed a laugh, "No, I don't believe so."

A small smirk carved itself onto his handsome face. (Yes, I said it... I decided not to deny it any longer.) "Oh. So then you're just a weird girl then?" He remarked, his tone sounded curious.

I made a face that told you I was thinking it over then I nodded and replied, "I guess that's what I mean." My bright, cheery eyes watched him roll his dark, dark eyes.

* * *

We sat at the large mahogany table, eating lunch rather silently. Not much of a shock now, ne? Anyways, as Sasuke finished his *Kare Raisu while I gazed out the sliding glass door, watching the raindrops fall. The dark clouds met up with the various shades of white colored clouds. It reminded me of a painting; those clouds just couldn't be real! They looked as if they were a stage setting in a Broadway play.

"Sakura... Your *Yakisoba is getting cold," Sasuke pointed out.

I looked at him briefly, then the japanese dish before returning my gaze to the soft downpour that awaited outside. My hand that held the chopsticks slowly moved, stirring the noodles and extra items around in a constant moving circle.

A sudden movement and a pained noise tore me from my trance. Shiny and lively jade met broken and distant blood red.

"What the ---" I nearly shouted, but I recovered quickly. "Sasuke, what are you doing?" I questioned demandingly.

"Eat," He ordered, motioning to the cold and still Yakisoba.

"I'm not hungry," I replied stubbornly. My grip on the thin, wooden chopsticks tightened imensely.

"Sakura, you need to eat. _Now_," He growled, getting more and more frustrated. Oh boy, could you tell... His hands were practically squeezing my arms, I could feel them bruising. Sure, I was petite, but I wasn't fragile... at least I thought I wasn't until now.

"S-sasuke... You're s-squeezing my arms too t-tightly," I hissed.

His grip loosened, but not completely, "Then eat," He said. I nodded hurriedly.

_Whatever to get you to let go of me! _I mentally screamed.

_**Aww, come on! You know you love him being **_**this **_**close! **_My inner teased me, stifling her laughter.

_Shut up, you!_ I thought angrily.

_**Whatever you say... Your highness, **_My inner mocked me. I growled inwardly.

"Sakura, I need you to eat," Sasuke commented, moving away from me. Then he continued, "I can't have you waste perfectly good food." Sasuke took his seat, across from the table.

Waste good food... Was that _all_ he really wanted to say to me? Waste. Perfectly. Good. Food.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!!" I meant to shout inwardly, but I guess I was so angry that I said it aloud.

"Hn?" He looked at me as if I was insane, like completely and totally insane. Like I'd just broken out of the Mental Institues. I was huffing and surely my face had turned red, or something close to that.

"Waste perfectly good food?! Can you ever just say something _nice_ to me? I guess not!" I stood up so hastily, the chair fell back. I stomped out of the room, my fists clenched at my sides.

* * *

That night, when I sat on the bed in my bedroom, I thought about lunchtime and I wondered...

_Did I overreact just a little? _I thought to myself, looking up at the ceiling, as if it had the answer. Even my inner didn't comment. It must of been **that** bad. Now I felt bad, but then realization hit me. He did deserved it, but then he didn't. Now I was very confused and my conclusion was undecided.

* * *

**A/n: Thanks for reading. Please Review.**

**Kare Raisu -- **Kare Raisu (Curry Rice) is cooked rice with a curry sauce. It can be served with additional toppings such as tonkatsu.  
**Yakisoba -- **Yakisoba are fried or deep fried Chinese style noodles served with vegetables, meat and ginger.

**XOXO, MyHauntedDestiny**


	11. Sakura, Sakura

**My Heart's Pulse**

Part One - Scene Ten

_**If I could rewind  
And watch all my life just pass me by  
I could see you...  
If I could rewind.**_

* * *

I sat at the bay window of my bedroom of the Uchiha Compound. I stared out of it, the glass crystal clear. Light colored curtains hid me, like a wall of silk. My silhouette could be easiy traced if you were standing in the room's doorway, though.

My eyes glared into the darkness, although it wasn't meant to be a angering stare; a glare, it just came out that way. Why did I have to apologize? And to _him_. Sure, I'll admit that I was overly-stressed and I overreacted, but saying sorry seemed to be that hardest thing.

Especially when it was to a Human Ice-cube who seemed to always be in a brooding mood. As irratating as it may be, I knew that it was going to be rather tense around here if me and him didn't kiss-and-make up --- but remove the kiss part.

* * *

**Flashback:**

_The pinkette sat on the floor of her newest house. Her thirteenth house (or apartment) this year. There was nothing she could do about the fact that she was alone... But she could try and fill the emptiness.  
Her dull and lifeless jade eyes darted to each corner of every picture she overlooked. There was one in particular that made her eyes re-scan the preserved picture over and over. It was the one that showed a younger pink-haired girl kissing a silver-haired man's cheek. Rather cute, her mother had said.  
"You had asked him to marry you once," Sakura's mother smiled._

_"Really?" The girl asked, her eyes glittery and anxious. Her mother nodded as her grin grew larger._

_But all those feelings and looks in her eyes had disappeared. They were so long gone that her eyes had mutated into another shade of green, the lighter and unhappy jade color. _

**:End Flashback**

* * *

**Third Person POV: **

Photographs of repressed memories... The memories of which she had tried to wash away, only using willpower. But it didn't work. The flashbacks kept running back and forth, as if they were calling out to her, trying to pull her out of sanity and into surreal-ness. Like novels do to those whose imaginations soar like eagles.  
But _this_ flashback in paticular made her wonder, it stole her breath away like an enchanting sunset or moonlight view. She had asked someone to marry her... and not just anyone, the person she had thought was _the one_. But now, there was another _one_ and he was probably wondering what went wrong a few hours eariler.

Sakura sighed in exasperation before leaning against the wall and closing her eyes. But she had no choice, whether she wanted this or not, her eyelids chose.

**Sakura's POV: **

As I dreampt the long and dark night away, my senses were still alert. My back was aching... until recently. I felt like I was floating, like a leaf would if it fell from a high tree branch. Then, softness replaced the hard wall I was leaning on before I fell a victim to sleep. Next, warmth began to cover my legs, torso, and arms.

Unknowingly, I mumured out a name, Sasuke's name. It was quiet and full of sorrow, but whoever was in the bedroom with me probably didn't hear it. It was practically inaudible. Although I was sure the person couldn't hear it, I suppose they did and they replied.

"Sasuke, eh?" a voice answered back. But it wasn't anyone I knew... well, I estimated that it wasn't.

"Sakura?" Sasuke's voice called out to me, through the bedroom door. I was fully awake, but I didn't answer. It wasn't that I _couldn't_, it was the fact that I didn't _want to_. "Sakura..." He called again, although this time, his voice sounded strained. My eyes drifted to the closed door. I had already been standing so I moved near the door and leaned on it, hoping he would just go away... But my wishes obviously weren't respected by Kami.

_Go away, go away, go away! _I silently prayed, closing my eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere 'till you say something," Sasuke claimed. I mentally growled, he was so damn stubborn.

"Go away..." I mumured softly.

"What?" He said. I was assuming he wanted me to say more, so I did,

"Leave. Go away," I hissed out, louder than the first time.

"Why won't you at least talk to me?"

"Because you're a jerk."

"What'd I do to you?" Shock slammed me, like two wrestlers in a ring-match. What did he do to me...? I bet my emotions were a little out-of-wack yesteday, but I couldn't remember. Or I didn't want to think about what Sasuke did to me. Maybe he didn't **do** anything.

"Please, just come out," Sasuke said, his voice still strained, as if he had been sad or as if his eyes were bloodshot (from crying).

* * *

**Flashback:**

_Bloodshot eyes scanned the bathroom walls and then peered out of the bathroom door, into the empty house (or apartment). Blood scampered down the pink-haired girl's arms and face. There were many cuts littering her body, but those cuts were self-inflicted. _

_"I'm so sorry... Mom and Dad," She whispered, tears still fleeing, like a refugee leaving their country. _

_Whispers and pained sobs circled in the sorrowful air. Her sobs were muffled by her bruised hands, although they still slipped out. But after apologizing to her rested-in-peace parents, she couldn't speak another word... But there was nothing to speak I suppose._

**:End Flashback**

* * *

My emotions were out of control, they must of been considering the fact that tears began to slip and slide down my cheeks. Shaky and hurt sobs crackled through my hands.

"Sakura? Sakura, are you alright?" Sasuke's voice entered my painful and rather depressing reality.

"I'm so... So sorry!" I exclaimed. I slid down, my back pressed against the door before curling into a ball. I held myself like that until I cried myself into a short comatose...

* * *

**A/n: Hey! Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! :) Please review.**

**XOXO, MyHauntedDestiny  
P.S. Thank you to those wonderful reviewers that almost ALWAYS reply to this story.**


	12. Naruto's Homecoming

**My Heart's Pulse**

Part One - Scene Eleven

_**Something just isn't right  
I can feel it inside  
The truth isn't far behind me  
You can't deny. **_

* * *

My comatose state felt like centuries passing each minute. Though I was merely asleep, I didn't know what was happening around me. Normally I was alert, but are those who are in coma?

Words, sentences, everything that slipped through my clogged senses were uncomprehensive or unhearable. Sasuke was probably still talking to me through the door... But I knew only silence would greet him --- you'd think he'd give it up already. But no, he was a persistent bugger.

Throughout the night, I subconciously and unknowingly shifted my position into a ball; my arms were holding my knees to my chest. It felt like a hard and uncomfortable -- yet warm -- cocoon. Yet I never knew how or when I'd sprout my beautiful butterfly wings. Probably never, I had already been born. Already became my own person. Already sprouted and lost my wings. Already _died_. My cycle was completely and totally **over**.

**The night, it mesmerizes  
My blinding sight  
The moonlight shining overhead  
Darkens the perfections' lies  
The fright, it's eyes  
Steals the heartless lives.**

It was daylight savings where I was. I had awoke around 5:58 AM, when the full moon's light gleamed in the window and shined through my eyelids. Suddenly I felt invigorated; or energized. I felt like that for a short moment, until that adrenaline disappeared and was replaced with *inanition. I didn't even want to know what I looked like, but I could tell that it was like a disaster. But what could I do about it? I was alseep!

Time passed rather slowly, like it had when I was dying. It was slow, painful, and pretty irratating. I had those damn people staring down at me for the last few minutes of my life.

_My stupid, wasted life. What was it for again? Oh yeah, I was the weapon of a country... Wow, I was so pathetic. _I thought to myself, sitting up and holding my knees close. I rested my chin on top of my knee-caps.

* * *

**Flashback:**

_Blood spilled from those many cuts that covered her body. Her pink hair was matted with the rain and a red liquid. Blood. _

_"Come on Sakura! You need to pick it up!" a women's voice screamed at the teenage pinkette. _

_"But... but I'm tired!" Sakura yelled back, whining. _

_"I don't care! Our country is counting on _you_," the women's voice came again, angry-er than the first time. _

_For our country? Why can't I just be part-of-the-team? She thought, her eyebrows knitted together, questioning. _

_"You cannot just be 'part-of-the-team!' You are the best and you can be the best if you try!!" the women growled again._

_"Don't read my mind, Akina!" Sakura moaned angrily, before her eyes glowed and her hands was flaming with a purple-ish flame. _

**:End Flashback**

* * *

Then a moaning sound was heard from the opposite side of the door, it was the thing that broke me out of my trance. But what was _it_?

"Sasuke...?" I groaned quietly, not knowing what that noise was. But it was beginning to get onto my nerves. Nothing but silence replied to my question. I sighed and tried to stand, but I couldn't because my legs felt like jello. They were wobbly and unstable, like a drunken stoner. My legs were also very strained and I felt very cramped in my little corner.

"O-oww," I grumbled loudly as I scooted out of where I had fallen asleep. I rubbed my lower back and my neck softly as I tried to feel comfortable once again. But no such luck, at least not for the first two hours. After every ten or fifteen minutes, the moaning or groaning sound reappeared, until about an hour ago. It shut up so hastily that it must of been the wind or something non-living.

**Winds curved and swirved  
As if creating a painting in the air  
An invisible creation with one crazy presentation  
I felt like I was trapped  
In the Eye of the hurricane.**

Images of blood-splatter, shrieks and cries, and all the horrifying things that the people have become flashed across my closed eyelids. They were ugly... And so terrifying, as if they had changed into mutants that walked the Earth, just hoping they'll scare someone.  
I winced and squeaked at the bleeding people, at the crying souls, and mostly, at the childern who laid motionless on the ground; dead. Why? Why did the childern have to die? They were so pure and innocent, not the people that were supposed to die for their country, not yet.

* * *

**Flashback:**

_The pink haired eighteen year-old screamed loudly as another child was killed before her eyes. She fell to her knees and held her hands in her head as the watery liquid spilled from her eyes. _

_"Why... Why did you do this, to them?" Sakura cried before finishing, "You shouldn't bring them into this!" _

_"Why not? It's their battle too," a man with a scarred face claimed, standing tall beside the crouched teenager. _

_"No. It isn't. They're only childern... And more will die if you don't stop this... This madness!" Sakura shrieked angrily as she glared up at the man. His chuckle made her body's trembling cease. _

_"What don't you get, girly? This isn't even _your_ battle. You're just the pity-case of the entire village, if not the entire Fire Country," the man explained, shrugging his shoulders. Her emerald eyes widened by three times. Was he right, was she only a pity-case?_

**:End Flashback**

"Sakura-chan? Are you in there?" Naruto's voice called through the door. I lifted my head from my knees and placed my right hand on the plush carpet. I craned my head around the five inch thick wall and stared at the door, secretly testing if it was Naruto.

"Please open the door, Sakura-chan," Naruto called again.

_I can't... I'm trapped in my mind. That means no replying, no standing to unlock the door, no nothing. _I mentally claimed. Before Naruto and Sasuke bursted down the door, everything was still. Nothing made a sound and no one moved outside or inside the door. But it only lasted for a moment... because that was in slow motion, now the time had passed and time had fast-forwarded.

"If you don't open the door, we're coming in," Naruto sounded rather determined and defined. I opened my mouth but I closed it after I realized nothing would happen.

I pulled myself up, clinging to the wall. I leaned on it as I clasped my hand around the golden doorknob. I twisted it and pulled it towards me; opening it.

"Oh dear Kami..." Naruto and Sasuke breathed out as they saw me, "What in Kami's name happened to you?" My disshevled hair and dull eyes made Naruto visible cringe.

"What did you do to her, Sasuke-teme?!" Naruto shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the raven-colored haired man.

"Aa?" He said, his face questioning, "Nothing!"

Naruto believed him and then turned to me, his blue eyes drowning with questions and fear. "Sakura... What did you do to yourself?"

* * *

**A/n: Yeah, that's all for now! Hope you like it, please review and thank you for reading. **

**XOXO, MyHauntedDestiny**

* * *


	13. The Possibilites Of Life

**My Heart's Pulse**

Part One - Scene Twelve

_**Tonight I've fallen & I can't get up  
I need your loving hands  
**__**To come & pick me up  
And every night I miss you, I can just look up.  
**_

Naruto's eyes watched (more like studied) my face, not once leaving it. His ocean-colored eyes were filled with hope; hope that began to fade as I motionlessly stood there without saying anything.

"Sakura-chan?" He pressed on, waiting for my answer.  
I opened my mouth, then closed it. I repeated that pattern for the next five minutes, until I was tired of feeling like a fish out of water. "My past is what happened," I mumured.

"What?" "Hn?" Was Sasuke and Naruto's simple replies. I let out a heaving and long sigh. I repeated what I had said louder, although I was sure they'd heard it the first time.

It was really awkward just standing there with them. Especially when I looked like a disaster and they were just so... so perfect. It was like I had found a teenage magazine and snipped out two boys from a picture. The cover picture. I mean, they were handsome and rugged -- a girl's dream -- and here they were, standing in front of her just staring. And yet, I didn't feel very lucky.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked, his eyes scrutinizing my face and any reaction it held. Which made me feel even worse. It was like my first time at the Chunnin Exams, part one. You know, the part where they watch you for hours on end... until you finish. But even then there's someone _still _gazing at you.

"It means that my past is trying to reach or catch up with me," I explained, fiddling with my hands.

"Um... I still don't get it," Naruto admitted as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Of course you don't, Dobe," Sasuke growled, his eyes narrowing. I didn't make a sound or object to their arguing today, no, I merely stood there like a statue that breathed.

So, as I stood there motionless, the two boys were at another's throat. My dull, bloodshot emerald eyes watched them silently, almost as if mesmerized by they voices and sharp movements. I winced and cringed at how loud their voices got at times, but they didn't seem to notice.

* * *

**Flashback:**

_Two nearing-end-of-teenage-ality boys stood in front of her arguing. One's dark eyes glared into the light colored boy's eyes. _

_"You can't do this to her! You cannot leave her again... Especially not _here_!" The light eyed boy screamed, a tinge of regret hidden in his normally soft voice. But only she could tell. _

_"We need to get the rest of our team's members out of here! She should be grateful to die on the battlefield!" The dark eyed boy spat back, his lips curling into a snarl. _

_"But what if she isn't?" _

_"..." The dark eyed boy was quiet, until continuing, "If she isn't ---" he paused to look at me, "--- she should not have choosen this occupation. Especially if she knew it could be her last." The light eyed boy's mouth frowned and he turned to me with a sympatheitc look. He mouthed one word:_

_Sorry..._

**:End Flashback**

* * *

"NO!" I bellowed out, clinging to Sasuke and Naruto's arms. My eyes blurred and I couldn't tell if I was closer to Naruto or Sasuke, but I didn't care. I rested my head on someone's shoulder as the tears slid down my cheeks.

"What? What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Naruto's voice... It was father away. So Sasuke was right here, letting me lean on him....

"Do... Do not leave me. Not here," I whispered, salty liquid spilled over the rims of my eyeslids as I clung tighter to Sasuke's warm body.

**(A/n: Hopefully you weren't thinking nasty. If you were: Get Ya Head Outta The Gutter!)**

His facial expression was confused, but he lightly patted my back, a gesture that confused Naruto because normally Sasuke would just throw the girl off of him and growl like an animal. A wild animal.

Naruto stared at Sasuke quizzically, wondering what he'd missed while away. Sasuke made a shrugging movement, but it was hardly seen because I was still leaning on him. And I guess he didn't mind that I was getting my tears all over his dark blue, long-sleeved, button-up shirt.

_**Hmm... He smells nice, don't you think? **_My inner commented (very randomly, I might add).

_Where the heck did that come from? _I asked, my face confizzled.

_***shrugs* I don't know, I just actually had the time to stop and smell this handsome young man.**_

_Okay, wth dude? Since when did he become handsome? _

_**I don't know! Just explain your outburst to **_**them**_**! **_My inner raged, puffing with annoyance. I decided to let her cool off before speaking -- of thinking -- with her again. I stepped back, away from Sasuke and further away from Naruto. I sighed a breath of calmness before brushing away wips of my cherry blossom colored hair. Their eyes -- at least not Naruto's -- never left once. Not once since I came out of my bedroom looking the wreck I am. His oceanic eyes bored into my, as if he could look right through me.

"Well..." I started off, my eyes looking at the carpet, "I've been having weird... visions lately and the last one, the current one, was really powerful and it freaked my out. So, I guess that's the excuse for my outburst moments ago..." I finished, nearly out of breath. For minutes, nothing happened and no one spoke a word. Not even with their eyes like Sasuke and Naruto normally do. Was it really that much of a shock to know that something can really do that to someone? Did they not have enough intelligence to realize it was a mental break-down? Or did they just not want to speak? Those thousands of questions that floated through my head were things I didn't have the answers to. I don't think anyone did.

But my final question, the one that constantly reappeared to be swimming in and out of my head was this:

_How_. Was. It. Possible. For. _Me_. To. Be. _Alive_?

Naruto had suggested that I should go to bed and explain this.. this issue in the morning, as a clean slate. As I crawled into bed, Naruto was there to put the luke-warm washcloth on my forehead.

"Goodnight Sakura-chan," He smiled warmly as his figue began to vanished around the corner of my bedroom. I whispered a reply to him, although I was sure he didn't hear it.

* * *

**Flashback:**

_"Tell me child, how are you here? With me tonight?" A woman's calm and loving voice was heard, as if circling me. I didn't know where the voice was coming from. But for some odd reason, I didn't question it._

_"I... I don't know. But where are we?" I called out, hoping for a simpled reply. If one at all._

_"My dear, don't you know? This," The foggy mist that swallowed me seemed to be evaporating. I wrinkled my nose in curiousity, then the person continued, "This my friend, is Heaven. The place you were supposed to be all along."_

_"What?" My eyes widened and my mouth was hanging open, "What do you mean? Do you mean none of this was "supposed" to happen? What kind of B.S. is that?!" I screamed angrily. Tears of frustration and misunderstanding burned in my eyes._

_"Sakura, dear, do not fight this... Just step into or towards the light," The lady's voice came again, still calm as ever. _

_"Every night I cried... Are you saying it was because of you?"_

_"You wouldn't even of had your memory if it weren't for __**me**__."_

_"You son of a bitch! You made me die inside, do you effing know that?!" I cried, my fists shaking with terror._

**:End Flashback**

* * *

I awoke, screaming loudly. Sasuke fell out of his chair, shouting a few curses. He pulled onto the bed-sheets as he rose from the floor.

"Kami, Sakura, what is it?" He growled, rubbing his sore back.

"What.. what were you doing in here?" I asked, holding the covers close to my chest. My knuckles began to turn white, probably because out how tightly I was holding the sheets.

"Naruto and I took shifts watching you... Well, just in case this happened," Sasuke explained tiredly.

"Oh, well, thank you I guess," I mumbled quietly. He shrugged and claimed that it was Naruto's idea. "Thank _you_ anyways."

His dark eyes clashed with my bright colored ones, "You're welcome." Sasuke replied with a monotone voice. I could have smiled at him, but instead I asked if I could tell him my dream, or nightmare. The thing that woke me. He agreed to it, as long as I didn't wake him up like this again.

Around six the next morning, I intended to tell Naruto about my horrorfying dream/nightmare thing. But when I stumbled into his bedroom... my blonde haired friend wasn't there.

* * *

**A/n: Did you like it? Hope so! Please review and thanks for reading. :)) And by the way, those bold writing in the previous chapter were my OWN poems, please don't steal!**

**XOXO, MyHauntedDestiny**


	14. Arguing is Talking

**My Heart's Pulse**

Part One - Scene Thirteen

_**Will we make a mark this time?  
Will we always say we tried?  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out!**_

* * *

Sasuke followed me into Naruto's bedroom, only to see his best friend gone. His eyebrows knitted together in a questioning glance.

"Where's the Dobe?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders before moving into the room and resting a hand on the bed, "I don't know." That seemed to be the only thing I could ever say anymore... And it made me angry. Why couldn't I have the answers like I used to? I meant to inwardly sigh, but it came out loud, causing Sasuke to ask me,

"What's wrong?"

I looked at him, sort of confused, but then I understood, "Oh, nothing. I just wonder where Naruto is..." When I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes, I saw that he had a skeptical look plastered on his face. I turned my attention back to the empty and stone-cold bed, where Naruto would be. _Should_ be.

The empitness swallowed us, me and Sasuke. We didn't speak during breakfast or the beginning of lunch. The moments in between were also silent... And truthfully I was getting tired of feeling so alone, even when I was with him. I groaned aloud, making Sasuke look at me dead-on.

"What?" I asked him, my voice coming out more confident than what I really felt. And it actually sounded angry.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, shifting his black, shiny eyes away from me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I hissed, getting sick of his stupid two-letter replies.

"Aa..."

"..." I decided not to say anything and take in a few deep breaths. He seemed to focus on me a little more closely now. I stared straight ahead, passed where Sasuke was sitting.

**(A/n: Because the table can sit twelve people, so it has five chairs on each side and one chair on each end.)**

"Where'd you come from?"

I looked at him with a questioning look upon my face, my emerald eyes gleaming with curiousity. "What do you mean? I came from my parents..."

He gave me a deadpanned look, "Not like that..."

"Well then what do you mean? 'Cause you aren't very specific."

"...I mean how does one person like yourself just appear out of nowhere one day? I mean Naruto practically found you wondering around like a hobo... No offense."

I gave him an emotionless look which only lasted for thirty seconds or so until I started, "Does it really m---"

"Matter? Yes, if you're going to live in _here_ I need to know how someone like you just... suddenly shows up!"

"Will you stop saying "someone like you"? You're making it sound like I'm a bad person!" I spat, my eyes darkening.

"Well you could be!" He hollered back. Although I couldn't tell if we were just arguing to talk or really fighting, I'm guessing the first one because his eyes hadn't turned that bloody red yet. Opps! I lied, there they were, transforming from never-ending black into four shades of dark, unwelcoming red.

"So?" He said, faking calmness.

I raised an eyebrow and thought, _What's he going to do? Stare me to death? _Then I spoke aloud, "So... what?"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"I'd rather not."

"And why won't you?"

"Because talking about _this _with _you_ is... It just feels weird."

"Hn."

"So, are we done here? I need to get back to my chores," I explained, rising from my seat and picking up my silverware, glass cup, and the white china plate. I watched him shrug and push his plate forward a few inches and stand. Then walk away.

Sighing I went over to pick up his plate, which still had half the food on it. "Hey! Sasuke, you didn't eat--" I tightened my grip on the plates and the glasses when I realized I was just wasting my breath on someone who wasn't even listening.

* * *

Two hours after lunch, Naruto still wasn't here and Sasuke seemed to be every place I wasn't. I was tending to the garden when I heard soft whispers and a sorrowful melody coming from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw the fences... If it was behind me, it must be behind the fences too. As I got up, onto my feet, I brushed the dirt and dust off my knee-length skirt. Thank Kami that it was a light brown. I moved a few inches towards it, but then I stopped short and scanned over the area, making sure Sasuke wasn't near. Which he wasn't. I let out a deep and heavy -- also relieving -- sigh. I shifted closer to the fences. My hand twitched and tingled at my side. I lifted my hand and grasped the handle before pressing down on the lever and pushing away from me. I gasped when I saw what was behind the wooden fence. My eyes were wide with amazement, I felt it.

_There's no way _this_ can be Sasuke's backyard... Maybe his mother did this..? No, that can't be, it seems too well-kept. _I thought. Maybe this was Naruto's part of the land? Nah, Sasuke was too defensive over this... Is it his? I couldn't help but laugh a loud when I thought of that, it was too funny to think of him doing this. My laughter abruptly stopped when the whispering continued and the melencholy tune kept playing. My eyes searched for anybody who could've been making those noises, but no one except me was there. But the voices didn't seem to stop when the music did, so that meant it was an imstrumental song.

_Where'd you go? _

_Are you still there?_

_Talk to me, don't let them scare you._

_Stop! You're killing..._

_Sakura..._

_Sakura, cherry blossom_

_Saki, Saki, Saki_

_Will you be waiting for me in the end?_

_No, you can't just..._

_Where do you stand?_

_Are you still with me?_

_Sakura. They're dead._

Air. Oxygen. Not-carbondioxide. I felt my body trembling, as if I were going through withdrawls. **(A/n: Things people have when they're not getting their addictions. Drug-users and Alcoholics have them in rehab.) **I forgot to breath while I listened to them speak; while I listened to them call out to me. I sucked in a large breath of air and stood there, breathing for the next ten minutes.

"Sakura?" The voice was so quiet and strained that I thought it was another whispering-voice thing.

"No! Get out of my head!" I screamed, holding my head with both hands. I nearly collasped, but as my legs held me, they shook violently. Then I felt a hand rest itself on my shoulder. I was about to yelp and call for help, but the hand had enough power to spin me around. It was...

"Sasuke? What were... Are you doing?" I asked, getting chills up my spine by the color of his eyes.

"No," He commented before finishing, "What are _you_ doing?"

"I...I..." I had no idea what to say to him. He told me not to come in here, and wow-e! Look where we're standing. I hurried to find an explanation, "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I just heard voice and music..."

"You couldn't of, no one is allowed in here and no one _comes_ in here," Sasuke answered, his eyes still the menacing color.

"But I did! And I am sorry! But I heard, what I heard."

"What was it you exactly heard?"

"People calling my name and pleading to someone..."

"Was there a woman's voice? An older lady's voice?"

"I believe so, but I'm not sure."

"How can you hear someone's voice and not tell?"

"Kami! Is this all you do when you talk to me? Make me angry and argue with you? Is this all you want from me?"

"Aa?"

"Just leave me alone! Please! I can't deal with this anymore."

"Hn. I can't."

Shock marred my face and spread over the pleading and hoping expression, "W-what do you mean you "can't?" "

"You live here, I mean."

"Ha! Of course! I should have known you wouldn't care about anyone _like me_..."

"Hn."

"People _like me_ actually care for people, talk to people, and matter to me. But people _like you_ are quite the opposite of that."

"Guys! Guys -- Oh wow! This place is beautiful!" Naruto's voice shouted. We turned and Sasuke's eyes went back to normal. "Oh... am I interuppting something?" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up," Sasuke mumbled.

"No," I exclaimed, glancing at Sasuke and looking back at Naruto, "I was just leaving... I need to finish my chores."

"Hm? Oh okay.. bye Sakura-chan!" He called as I hurried away.

* * *

It was midnight and I was up, hopefully alone. And there I was, standing under a cherry blossom tree. There were branches reached my head, which were probably the lowest. And then, when I touched a small symbol carving that was on the tree, sorrowful music came, along with those voices from earlier.

"Come on," I glanced over my shoulder, at no one before I ended my statement, "I'm game." Then the evil in my was shining in my eyes. And it was so bright and horrorfying that it could scare the wicked witch of the West and out-shine the sun.

* * *

**A/n: Wow, I wrote a lot today! Ha, three or four... maybe five hours on this chapter. Please review & thx for reading.**

**Moonlightbutterflye - Sorry for the confusion, hopefully it'll all just fold into the story. Thx for commenting.**

**XOXO, MyHauntedDestiny**


	15. If Taken Hostage

**My Heart's Pulse**

Part One - Scene Fourteen

_**You don't know how you met me  
You don't know why  
You can't turn around  
**__**When I say goodbye.**_

_**  
**_Bright, florecent lights above and quickly passing. I felt then shine down on my closed eyelids. I felt like I was twisting around corners without moving. There was a sharp nausea that pushed me around in twirls and swirls, like waves of the raging ocean.

"I'll need a cutting knife with a sharpened blade, Shizune," A familiar, unshaken voice called out.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade," a quiet voice mumured back. Then some of the many footsteps faded away into the distance.

After twenty-five minutes of being numb and unconcious, I felt my hand loose warmth. I didn't know where it was coming from, but it was now gone. I slid my eyelids away from covering my eyes.

_**Oh Kami, those lights are bright! **_My inner screamed.

_Ugh... geez, they are... _I inwardly moaned.

_**Close your eyes! Close them right now!!**_

_I can't, I'd like to know what's going on._

_**Of course, you're always the one to investigate...**_

_Yes, I'm such a nerd! _I thought sarcastically. I tried to sit up, but it seemed futile, especially when a cold hand pushes you back down.

"Don't," The person said, "You shouldn't move. Not after what you went through."

"Well, will you at least tell me who you are?" I suggested.

"It's Naruto, Sakura-chan," He answered, leaning over me. I blinked several times, trying to get my vision clearer. It finally worked and I was glad I could see his boyish and adorable face, plus his deep oceanic eyes.

"What happened?" I asked him, remembering his quote from when I tried to sit upward.

"Well, I mean..." He trailed off, gazing off into the distance, "I can't explain it to you. The only person who could is.. Isn't here right now."

I held my breath as he rambled on, until I broke my silence, "And who is that, Naruto? Is it who I think it is?"

"It depends who you're thinking of..."

"Sasuke Uchiha, right?" I guessed and I realized I was correct when I saw that my blonde haired friend nodded. "Where did he go? And I would hope that I deserve the truth..."

"..." Silence greeted me, which seemed to be happening every often. Goosebumps appeared all over my skin. I felt a chilling and horrorfying sensation run up and down my arms and spinal cord.

"Um, is there a pond anywhere nearby?" I questioned Naruto.

He nodded and helped me sit, "Yes. It's down the hallway and across the courtyard... Be careful and do not tell Tsunade-baa-chan I let you out." I really, _really_ tried to smile, but it came out as a facial disorder or mutation. He didn't seem to notice because he had already turned his back on me, expecting to be gone.

When I walked in the shadowy, barely lit hallway, I felt eyes following my movement, but no one else was in the hall. My bare feet touched the cobble-stone path, I shivered.

Coldness. One of the first feelings I've had... at least for the time I've been awake this morning. I stumbled down the trail until I reached the end of it; where the pond was. I knelt beside it and poked the calm and silver-y water. It rippled, making circle patterns. I listened as the water rushes down the big rocks and into the main (large) puddle. Lillypads twisted around in the water with little white flowers on top.

I unconciously muttered a phrase or two before dragging my forefinger (or pointdexter finger) in swirls in the water. I let the water drench my hand's skin before I pulled it out. Then a startling movement or flash passed my eyesight. Now, there was a kunai stuck into the mud below the water's surface. And it had a white papered note dangling from it. I flipped it towards me so I could read it, but the writing was sloppy and illegible. I brought it close to my emerald eyes, yet it was still hard to make out. I needed a magnifying glass or something that could make it more read-able.

"What do you say?" I mumured, squinting at the note.

_**Can you seriously not read that? You need glasses or something!**_

_Huh? Can _you_ read it? _

_**Duh! It says: "You don't belong here. Go back to where-ever you came from... Surely it wasn't here." **_

_What? How do you know that?_

_**It says right there!!**_

_But how can you red that small and smeared handwriting? It's insanely unread-able!_

_**I think you've just got eyesight issues...**_

I tried to ignore my inner's protests and opinions while I focused note. Did it really say what my inner said it did? Maybe I should trust her and figure out who wrote it... Maybe she _is_ right.

"Well? Aren't you leaving?" I cast my gaze upward, where the voice came from, and standing there was a man that seemed five, six, or seven years older than me. His long onyx hair was tied back in a ponytail. His eyes... they looked so familiar that it seemed to be surreal. They were a chilling blood red color that bored into you, as if you weren't there. His smirk was oddly familiar too.

"What?" I asked, but then something clicked in my mind, "You mean this note is from you?"

He chuckled, but the noise was so harsh and bitter that I didn't know if it was a scoff or a type of laugh, "Girl. Who else do you think knows how to use a kunai better than I?" He paused and became serious. "And if you aren't leaving, then I'm taking you with me..." He finished.

"Huh? No! You aren't taking me anywhere!" I cried before jumping to me bare feet. I took a step back, but I ran into something -- or someone. There was that same dark and careless chuckle, it was _his _chuckle. I tried to scream, but his hand immediately covered my mouth.

"Oh my gosh! What are you doing out --" The woman hesitated once she saw him swing around and have me in a tight, unfriendly grip. "--W-what are you doing to her!"

"Goodbye..." He replied simply before he whispered words and we disappeared. But where'd we go?

* * *

**With Naruto, Third person P.O.V**

"Why did you let her out? I specifically told you not to!" Tsunade screamed, her eyes showing a furious and fiery gleam.

"I didn't! How many times do I have to tell you that?! Kami, this is the 57th time I've said that in the last _hour_!" The blonde teenager yelled back, his eyes dark and exhausted. Bam! Naruto's head was turned to the side with a reddish mark on his cheek. His shaggy blonde hair hid his eyes, his tear-brimming eyes.

"Do not talk to the Hokage like that!" A Black Anbu demanded.

"No, no, it's alright... He's just in pain," Tsunade raised a hand, dismissing the Anbu and -- if he had one -- his next action. "Now, Naruto... Do you know where he took her?" Naruto wiggled his head a little, but didn't face them. "Uzumaki Naruto, where is Uchiha Sasuke right now?"

"I don't know. And I mean it," Naruto claimed, his tone sorrowful and broken, like a toy that'd been crushed and tossed away.

"Alright. I see," Tsunade tapped her chin, was she thinking of more ways to question him? To remind him of how he's all alone? If not, she was doing a terrible job, "Very well then, you may go..."

"Tsunade," Naruto mumbled, causing the Hokage to look at him, "Did Itachi do this to hurt Sasuke even more?"

"If you don't know, then we wouldn't either..." She answered before exiting the room with Shizune and the Anbu officer. There were two still in there with him, just standing there.

* * *

**Back to Sakura, Her P.O.V**

I sat in a chair as I numbly felt the mossy and brick wall. When I felt a liquid that was smeared on the wall, I looked at my fingertips in the dim light.

"What is it? Some sauce... or..." I whispered, not fully knowing what that be covering the wall. But then realization hit me: it was blood. I should've recognized it before, considering how often Sasuke's eyes turned that odd color.

"Sasuke..." I thought aloud as I slowly slumped down, my hands falling to my side. Where is he anyways? I never even got to say goodbye to Naruto, my partner-in-crime... well at least of escaping the hospital's grasp.

Time; which seemed like hours, had passed by slowly, making me nearly fall asleep. Until I heard a door open and slam shut hastily. My eyes snapped wide open as I tried to keep them open just long enough to make small-talk with my captor or whoever was now in here.

"What do you want now?" I asked, but mentally added, _You've already taken everything else that I have in this world... In this life. _

"So you are still awake?" Wait, it was a different voice that rang in my ears.

"Wait, who _are_ you?" I questioned, frowning.

"It does not matter who I am, pinky. Just like it doesn't matter what or who you are... It merely matters where you came from and how."

"I believe that even that doesn't matter," I insisted tiredly.

"Oh but it does," The person replied before hesitating. Then the deep voice started again, "And just tell us, then nothing will happen to your boyfriends... At least _we_ won't do anything."

"Oddly that doesn't fill me with a lot of confidence," I stated. I watched the sillhouette shrug before they retreated out of the room. I let out a tired and irratated sigh. Why me? Was the only thing that kept repeating itself in my mind, and it didn't cease, even when I fell into a deep sleep.

**If I died tomorrow  
Would you really understand  
The sorrow and pain I suffered  
The heartbreaks I endoured  
And the love I missed out on?**

I awoke within fourty-five minutes from the time I fell asleep. Long and deep, right? It seemed bizarre to simply wake up in an unfamiliar surrounding so calmly.

"You look so peaceful when you sleep," The black-haired man's shadowy tone said loudly.

"Why were you even watching?" I growled, making a face.

"Someone needs to watch their prisoner," He explained.

"Oh yeah? Well who decided it was going to be you?"

"Me."

"Oh yeah, you seem to be the leader... And just because...? Because you eyes turn red?"

"No."

"Well tell me, I'm curious..." I pressed on, planning on distracting him long enough to sneak near the bulky door and slip though. And I noticed his eyes were still bloody red.

"Ah, I see why now," He muttered thoughtfully.

"See what?" I asked, my fingers twitching with adrenaline.

"You aren't planning to escape are you? We were just getting to know each other...," He sighed before finishing, "Well I shall take my leave now that you're awake." The red-eyed man yanked open the door then slammed it shut before a series of deadbolts clicked. I stuck out my tongue at the door while I thought:

_How'd he even know I was going to leave? I bet it has something to do with those sinister eyes of his..._ I mumbled a string of curses, as my fingertips tapped the flooring. Suddenly a sharp pain was felt. I gasped when I saw that I cut myself on a uplifted, but tried-to-be-stapled-to-the-floor piece of metal board.

_What the he-- Oh my gosh! I could get out of here... If only I knew where it lead too. _I mentally thought of places I could end up.

_**Why don't you go any explore? I mean it can't hurt.**_

_But what if they come back when I'm not here and they see the board laying off to the side??_

_**They'll know you escaped...**_

_Well gee! That makes me not what to do anything about it all..._

_**Oh.. hehhehehe, sorry! **_My inner laughed sheepishly. I inwardly sighed when I realized that my inner wasn't getting me anywhere. [Which normally happens, yet I still listen to her, but that's nothing knew, correct? Okay, good we're on the same page.]

**(A/n: [ --- ] means when Sakura's talking to YOU! Yeah, that's right; YOU! )**

I sat there for minutes, silently wondering what to do. Then, I asked myself what _they_ would do, then something clicked in my mind: _Will I be able to do what they did? Will I be as strong as Sasuke and as brave as Naruto??_

**A/n: Wow... I hope you liked it, thanks for reading! Please review! Oh an that bold thing during the middle is one of my random poems... sorry, I know they aren't good.**

**Okay, so my friend Sarah (Beautiful Sakura Chan) had this joke:  
****Spongebob is sueing Naruto. When I asked why, she said because Naruto said, "I'm ready!"**

**XOXO, MyHauntedDestiny**


	16. Rude Awakening

**My Heart's Pulse**

Part One - Scene Fifteen

_**Oh, well in fact  
We'll look at it this way  
I mean, technically, our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast  
So pour the champagne.**___I sat there, my eyes darkened by the dim lighting. They stared holes into the walls of my cell, my prison, the newest addition in my life... Hopefully just for now.

* * *

The dark-haired man and his partner checked on me about fourteen times in the previous three hours -- which was rather annoying. I can understand that they want to keep their prisoner with-held, but two times every hour would be better than wasting their breath and energy. And all they ever say is: "Oh you're awake" or "Good, you're still here" or "Hn". It is literally a pain in the rear-end to have someone keep you captive and not have anything to say to you exceot three or four words. Personally, I can't handle something like that because I'm usually not very patient. At least not when it came to someone in my dislikes.

_**Well then I don't understand how you put up with Uchiha...**_ My inner suddenly commented.

_Oddly enough, I don't either. _I inwardly argued.

_**I think you're keeping something from me.**_

_What? How can I keep a secret from myself?? _I questioned myself, not understanding how it was possible.

_**Believe me. Its possible, Saki-chan... **_She insisted, shrugging.

Next, my eyesight began to go fuzzy, like a television screen that had static prancing around. My eyelids shuddered uncontrollably, as if I was having an insane seizure. My fingertips made motions, as if there were a keyboard underneath them. I didn't know what was going on with me. I didn't believe I had some type of disorder but what began to happen just now was unreal.

"W-what's going o-on?" I stammered over my vocabulary, searching for words that could express my feelings towards... Towards _this_. My twittering eyes viewed a syringe laying on the coffee-table's surface.

_**What is **_**that**_** doing here? **_My inner growled with suspiciousness,_** Well? Go look! **_She finished demandingly.

I swayingly crawled towards the table. When I stopped, merely cenimeters away, my right arm extended out, I felt my fingers brush the needle and glass tube of the object. So it really _was_ there, ne? My fingers curled around the syringe and yanked it down. I stared at it blankly, as if it made no difference to me, yet this was probably the answer to my weird behavior.

"That bastard did this to me," I mumbled angrily. "This is all his fault... It's all **their** fault," I corrected.

"Who is the bastard, girl?" The dark and deep voice of the dark-haired man called from across the shack-sized room. I cocked my head to the side, giving him a deadpanned look before answering,

"You seriously don't know?" I was still dazed and I didn't realize who I was speaking with. So when he slapped me up against the wall, I didn't feel pain, merely numbness. Then a loud noise bounced off the wall and rang in my ears.

"Geez," I muttered before yelling after him, "DON'T SLAM MY DAMN DOOR!!!" Then I remember passing out.

* * *

**With Naruto, Third Person's P.O.V**

Naruto sat outside the Hokage's office on a scarlett colored armchair. His hands were clasped together in his lap as he tapped his foot impatiently. He was so desperately bored that he begam humming an annoying song from earlier.

"Uzumaki Naruto? Please come in," Tsunade yelled through her door, as if it wasn't even there.

"Alright, alright," He mumbled before standing and walking into the Hokage's office that wasn't even close to beng cubicle-sized. "So? Did you find anything on Sasuke or Sakura-chan?"

"No," She answered quickly, "But Sasuke might of left for a while considering... well..."

"Well... what? He shouldn't just get up and leave!" Naruto spat.

"Do not yell at me, Uzumaki," She lowered her voice dangerously before returning back to the subject, "It is his family's funeral tomorrow, Naruto." The blonde-haired boy got silent immediately. But replied with nothing... then screaming was heard and Shizune came bursting into the room.

"Hokage-sama! Sasuke, the boy, he's back! He's walking into the gates now!" She exclaimed hurriedly.

"What? Get him contained! Now!" Tsunade hissed, slamming her fists on her paper crowded desk. Naruto jumped up, his eyes wide and disbelieving.

"No, Sasuke... You're too late..." He whispered, but no one could've heard his mumble, it was hidden by the several Anbu's marching.

* * *

**With Sakura, Her P.O.V**

When I awoke, maybe three or four hours later, my head throbbed uncontrollably. My jawline and right cheek felt bruised and my back was aching from the stone-cold and stone-hard floor. My eyesight wasn't fully unblurred yet, so it was hard to see anything of the world that formed around me.

It was dark. So very dark... and cold, very cold. I had newly found information, there seemed to be bars on the windows... Covering the windows. No wait -- my vision was becoming clearer -- there _were_ bars on the windows. There were also blood splashed on the dark green, moss green, walls along with five deadbolts on the large, rectangular door. Plus the one that was included with the doorknob.

_What...? Did they get a renovation within four or five hours? _I thought, my eyebrows knitting together with curiousity.

_**I doubt that'll happen, you know. I'm pretty sure it takes more than 24 hours to renovate this type of room and I bet it'd be pretty loud... **_My inner commented, thinking out loud.

_Very true... But the technology is very modern now-a-days and you never know what'd they'd sound like, _I inwardly explained.

_**Well, that is true, but they will stil be very loud, **_My inner disagreed with me, being very stubborn. I sighed aloud and rubbed my forehead as I laid on my backside. Then a creaky noise silenced my movements. Suddenly it stopped too; the noise ceased, as did my loud breaths. I inhaled and exhaled quietly, so quietly that it was practically inaudible.

_Creak, creak, crrreeaaakkkk! _My eyes widened before I tightly held them shut. I pressed my lips together to keep them from making any unneeded sound. My body unconciously trembled and shook in fright. Although it was obvious to tell who was probably climbing up the steps, I kept hoping it was someone -- _anyone_ -- but them; my captors. I hoped it was Naruto. I hoped it was that shy girl, Hinata. Heck, I even hoped it was that scary blonde chick.

Finally, the creaks ended and the big and bulky door was slowly being pushed open. I pretended as if I sleeping, praying that they'd just go away, thinking I wasn't awake or concious.

"Stupid girl..." I heard someone mutter, then a hard, yet soft thing, smacked my upside the head, causing me to sit up hastily.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!" I hissed, rubbing my head tenderly.

"Get up, now," Was all the blue-skinned man commanded.

"Why?" I asked before mentally adding, _What if I don't want to?_

"Just do it!" He growled, slamming the door behind him. I could tell something was bothering him or he was just flat out agitated, which is unusual considering how cocky he normally is.

I grumbled and groaned as I forced myself to stand. When my feet hurt as well, it wasn't a shock, just another addition to my painful and rather rude awakening.

I pounded on the door when I made it there. A yell -- and the grumbling that followed -- slipped through the three cenimeter cracks. I stepped back a few steps until the door came pushing inward. I stood there, my expression was blank, but my eyes were squinting and my lips were held pressed together.

"Come on, move already!" The sharp-toothed, blue-skinned man called out, his voice raspy. I moved slowly, making sure I'd take my sweet time.

"Kisame!" An irratated shout came from which sounded far away.

"Coming!" The blue man, Kisame, replied, "Kami damn it! Starts moving faster, girl! Now!!"

"Alright, alright... Calm down," I insisted, walking a bit faster. Before I knew it, he grabbed my wrist and yanked me forward and down the many hallways and corridors. I followed silently, except for a few of my protests.

"Ow..." "Stop dragging me!" "Will you let me go?" "I can walk perfectly fine, I'm not handy-cap!" Were some of them. Yet, there was never any reply and Kisame never released his tight grip.

"Ah, finally here, I see," The dark eyed man mocked us, mostly me.

"Hmpffh," I made that strange noise unknowingly, which caused them to stare at me with unintense curiousity. "What?"

"Nothing," They declared before turning away and looking at each other, as if speaking with their eyes.

_What do you think they're saying? _I thought.

_**Do you really care? We might be close to death here! **_My inner said, waving her hands around like a crazed mad-man.

_Well... You can't say you aren't curious, can you?_

_**I'm not. No, not really...**_

_Uh-huh... right... _I inwardly rolled my eyes. Then a sharp pain hit me, like an arrow driving itself into the middle of a target.

* * *

**A/n: Thank you for reading... sorry it was short! Please review!**

**XOXO, MyHauntedDestiny**


	17. Dead And Gone

**My Heart's Pulse**

Part One - Scene Sixteen

_**So baby I will wait for you  
'Cause I don't know  
What else I can do  
**__**Don't tell me I ran out of time.**_

* * *

**With Naruto, Third Person P.O.V**

Naruto followed the several Anbu Black OPs out of the tower, his footsteps were drowned out by the Anbus'. He inhaled and exhaled nervously. And his left eyes was sort of twitching.

If there was a pill to cure this kind of anxiousness and anxiety... Would it help him? No, probably not. These feelings wouldn't just disappear, they were solely going to increase.

"Uchiha Sasuke," One of the Anbus, obviously the leader, called. The dark haired 19 year-old stared at them with his onyx eyes, but he didn't answer as if expecting them to continue. "You are needed, come with me. The Hokage would like a word with you." Sasuke nodded and stepped forward, but stopped when he saw Naruto.

Naruto watched his eyes flicker between the Anbus and him and then the Hokage Tower. Naruto slowly nodded, making Sasuke sigh in relief. When the last Uchiha looked at his best friend again, Naruto's eyes were casted downward and his blonde hair was covering his ocean colored eyes.

The Anbu leader shoved Sasuke forward, and the group began walking, Sasuke forward, Anbu Black OPs, and then Naruto taking up the rear. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at Naruto and squinted his eyes. Naruto shrugged, not understanding.

"Where is she?" Sasuke mouthed to Naruto.

"Not here...," He said back, just mouthing the words. Sasuke stopped and fully turned to his blonde friend.

"What?"

* * *

**With Sakura, her P.O.V**

"What do we do with her?"

"Get rid of her, obviously..."

"Yes, but how?"

"I don't know, just any way you can think of."

"Wow, that really explains things..."

"Just shut up and do it, Kisame." So it was my captors talking, I guess they haven't dumped my body on the side of the gravel roads yet. Well, I must be some type of use to them, haha, no. But I realized that I still had no clue to where I was. But something began to tickle my arms and the back of my neck. What was that? Then I felt like I was floating, and two hard logs underneath my upper back and beneath my knees.

"Oh, Kami, she's heavy!" A voice claimed, sighing and grumbling.

_**Can people ever stop complaining when it comes to me?**_

_You mean me..._

_**No, I mean me, which is you -- so us, **_My inner suggested.

_I guess that is correct too, _I mentally shrugged before peeking out through my long eyelashes. Eww!! That blue man was carrying me! Yuck!! I could practically spit and scream madly, but I wouldn't because I needed to keep quiet in case they started to speak again. But as I tried to look around, I only sensed and found the blue man in this odd atmosphere. Of course that was only because I was squinting and couldn't see very much through my eyeslashes.

"Kami, why can't Itachi just do the dirty business... I mean its not like I haven't killed anyone, but why can't he take care of this one?" Kisame whined.

_What! Did he just say kill? Oh my Kami! _I thought crazily. _No no no, this cannot be happening. Oh boy, don't let me die!! Not yet!_

Death was simple and altogther easy. But I never thought of how I would die, because it was nothing I never had planned out. It was just supposed to happen when I was old and crippled, but not young. Well technically I'm not young, but I feel like it again...

And now it is being taken away.

* * *

**With Naruto, Third Person P.O.V**

Naruto shivered at the deathly look that swam around in Sasuke's gleaming red eyes.

The Anbus started mumuring things to each other. Things like:

"He's got the Sharingan activated." or "Should we alert the others?" or "We've got to be quick about this..."

Sasuke was still giving Naruto a murderous look. But that didn't scare Naruto or the Anbus considering how many times they'd seen this paticular look.

Naruto was the only who could come close enough to reading his emotions. But not close enough, because he was normally off. Only once had he gotten it correct but that time was a once-in-a-lifetme kind of thing... And that specific time, Sasuke hadn't replied to Naruto.

"Come on, Uchiha. Get moving..." The Anbu leader mumbled loud enough for the nineteen year old to hear.

"Hn." replied Sasuke before he turned away from Naruto and began walking once more.

When they reached the Hokage Tower, three Anbus departed leaving four to finish the task at hand. Naruto walked with the group up the four or five flights of stairs before they arrived at Tsunade's office. An Anbu commanded Sasuke to knock on the door and let her know they had successfully brought him to her.

"Come in, come in," Tsunade's unslurry voice ordered. The four Anbus and two nineteen year olds entered the Hokage's office. She looked at the Anbus, dismissing them all excpet for their head officer. Naruto took a seat off to the far right and the Anbu stood near the office doorway.

"Ah, Uchiha. Where have you been?" Tsunade asked, resting her hands in the crease of her folded hands.

"Away." replied Sasuke.

"Yes, I should have known... Where did you go?"

"Just out."

"I know that, Uchiha. But_ where were you_?" Tsunade's voice getting dangerously low.

"Where is she?"

"Where is who, Uchiha?"

"..." He didn't answer.

"Miss Haruno? Oh she's been kidnapped for over 48 hours now. And where were you? Oh that's right, you were _away_." The old woman wouldn't have been able to see it -- especially not with all those papers that were piled on her desk -- but the young Uchiha clenched his fists at his sides.

"And do you know who we suspect?" Tsunade continued, leaning forward in her seat, "That's right. You're bro--"

"I don't have a brother." Sasuke objected, interupting her.

"No, maybe mentally you don't... But by blood you are surely are related in some way, most likely brothers."

"Mentally and blood. I do not have a brother."

She sighed, "Fine, think what you may. But do not raise your voice at me, young man... Black OP, please escort Mr. Uchiha to his estate," Tsunade waved over to the Anbu before writing things onto one of the sheets of paper.

* * *

**With Sakura, Her P.O.V**

_Boom_... The sounds of the strong river as I hit it. _Whoosh_... _Siiiifff_... Sounds of the river while I was drowning in it. _Baohhh_... The sound of bopping up and down as the water tried to hold me down. I gulped breaths of air, as much as I could, but I ended to only get more water into my mouth. I coughed, spluttered, spat, and yelped. But the river's hands dragged me under again and again, over and over. It was like a butterfly's cycle.

My body constantly bashed into rocks and tree branches that were sucked away with this terrible current. I silently hoped it would hurt tomorrow -- I had hoped that there would be a tomorrow. 99.999 (continuned) percent of the time I didn't understand why people would want to die or commit suicide. Life was so beautiful, so enchanting, and above all: challenging. Everyone has bad days and good days; ups and downs. But everyday there is some twist, as if life was a story and whoever you want is creating it. You just need to have faith and listen to the world around you, because there's always something waiting at the end of the road for you. Wheather it is fame, fortune, friends, or true love.

Suddenly my nerves seemed to have short-circited themselves and now I was motionless in a large and curvy bathtub. That came with the accesories of sharp, pointy, and hard rocks and other things that were floating around in the water with me.

I had my eyes closed, and my mouth slowly thinning because of the air I was loosing. My fingers were becoming numb and so was my feet, legs, hands, and arms.

Oh Kami, where was that damn savior that was supposed to come and save me? I offically hate fairytales and books with happy endings. Wait, I just thought this though... Fairytales only have happy endings because someone wrote them like that. Well maybe once in my second life, I could have an ending like that or at least live a little longer, like four more years or so.

_Sasuke... Where are you? Wait... Holy Kami this water-rush is going to my head! Well actually it'd be nice to have Sasuke or Naruto save me... _I battled myself in my thoughts, except my inner wasn't part of it. Oh my, where was I headed? Down a waterfall that has a one-way ticket of Hell or was I going to float up to Heaven on Cloud Nine or maybe I'd be sent to the morgue again...

"Sakura! Give me your hand!" I heard a muffled and unsturdy call come from above me. It sounded like,

"Hin--" I immediately stopped trying to shout for help because water came rushing into my mouth the second I opened it. Then the voice died and I could of cried... I mean, sure I could be crying right now but I was overly-numb so I would not of had the feeling of tears streaming down my red face.

Then a hand wrapped itself around my right arm. That tight grip... on I would recognize from anywhere.

* * *

**A/n: Haha, sorry - Cliffhanger! Thanks for reading! Please review... Or if you're like my friend (Loud Loved Lost) and don't know how to reply - Thanks for reading again!**

**XOXO, MyHauntedDestiny**


	18. Discovery in a Beige Folder

**My Heart's Pulse**

Part One - Scene Seventeen

_**Step up, Step up  
Ohh, boy no matter what we gonna do  
You step up, I'll step up too  
Ain't no matter what the haters say  
So glad you are my boo.**_

* * *

**With Naruto, Third Person P.O.V**

[Four hours before Sakura is tossed into the river like trash is thrown into a garbage can and after the Anbu Black OPs had escorted Sasuke home.]

"Why didn't you come and find me?" Sasuke shouted.

"Because I couldn't leave the village without becoming labeled as a "Rogue Ninja" and I had to wait and see if Sakura-chan would come back..." Naruto insisted, looking down.

"We might never see her again because of your actions!"

Naruto looked up at him, practically seething, "Because of _my actions_? We might never see her because you weren't here! It's all _your_ fault!"

"Really? Well you should have been able to protect her!"

"She's not weak..."

"She must be if --"

"She's seriously not weak, Sasuke." Naruto objected, his tone nearly demanding. "That girl has one hell of a swing..."

Sasuke and Naruto sat around the Uchiha Estate for about an hour and a half before they finally spoke again. Suprisingly, it was the Human Ice-Cube who broke the silence, "Hn..." But not with much.

"We should still try and find her, don't you think?" Naruto asked.

"Aa."

"Kami, I hate when you do this... Why can't you just answer like a normal person?"

"Hn," Sasuke shrugged.

"Ugh..." Naruto paused before jumping to his feet, "Fine, don't come. But when I find her..." Naruto trailed off before turning on his heel and hurrying to the front door. When he reached for the doorknob, Sasuke was already there. "Damn your ninja skills, Teme..." Sasuke smirked before he pulled inward and slipped through the doorway. Naruto followed.

[Two hours from when Sakura was tossed into the river.]

Sasuke and Naruto had been traveling through the forest for an hour and a half now. They hoped that they found her or something that would lead them to Sakura because it had taken thirty minutes to convience Tsunade that they'd find the pink-haired kunochi.

"Do you see anything, Neji?" Naruto asked the light lavendar eyed twenty year-old.

"Not yet," Neji replied. Yes, they couldn't leave the village unless they took three other ninjas; that was the agreement between Naruto and Tsunade. Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, and Inuzuka Kiba had tagged along. It was mostly quiet, with the exceptions of Kiba and Naruto bickering every now and then.

"Akamaru is not a wolf --" Kiba shouted.

"He's big enough to be one!" Naruto shot back.

"Are you calling my dog fat?!" Kiba growled loudly.

"What if I am?"

"I'm going to kill --" Kiba was cut off by the lazy voice of Shikamaru.

"What a drag..." He commented, before finishing, "Shut up." They quickly shut up, but continued to glare at one another.

"Wait, wait. I think I see something..." Neji mumbled, squinting his eyes in the Northeastern direction. "Are you picking anything up, Kiba?"

The dog and his owner sniffed the air before answering, "Yes. It's a strong and bitter smell, right Akamaru?" His dog barked and nodded a little. "But it seems to be fading..."

"Alright, Uchiha. What about you? Do you see them?" Neji confirmed before directing his questions towards the sullen Uchiha.

"I can sense people moving, other than us, and they seem to be moving towards -- wait... there's only one person that's present besides their hostage or that fading in and out presence," Sasuke explained.

"Where'd that third smell go?" Kiba suddenly spoke up.

"One person left, but two are traveling at a steady pace towards... Towards the river between the Mist Village and Konohakagure," Neji thought aloud.

_They're going to kill her... We have to move faster or else it might be too late. Oh Kami, please hold on 'till we get there, Sakura, _Naruto cried in his mind. He had already pictured this scene over fourteen times. They would arrive, she'd be laying-face down on the river, steadily floating around. Or she'd be beaten to death and be laying on the side of the road, face-up.

[Fourty-three minutes...]

They had reached the river five minutes ago, now they were hopelessly scanning the area and running along the river, hiding themselves in the the shadows of the trees and bushes. Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji were surveying the area and Naruto and Sasuke were searching in the woods and going farther up the riverside.

"Teme! Do you see anything?" Naruto shouted from a few feet behind the young Uchiha. The said ninteen year-old shook his head. Naruto inwardly growled.

[Ten minutes...]

"Kami! Where are you?!" Naruto bellowed, sitting on a high tree branch. He could feel tears bricking at the rims of his eyes. The frustration and fear that was swelling up inside of him could've made him explode. But he held it under the surface, trying to stay calm and be hopeful... But those prayers were slowly vanishing.

The other three (Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji) were quietly sitting around, near the riverside on boulders.

Sasuke was also up in the trees, just on a lower branch than where Naruto was currently sitting. He scanned the area with his blood-colored eyes but stopped short when he saw a large blue fish walking on land... with an Akatsuki cloak on. He jumped up and started tree-hopping. There was a girl with cherry-blossom flower colored hair in his arms... Sakura. Sasuke hurried and ran as fast as his legs would allow. He watched as the blue man got farther and farther away, until the man tossed Sakura into the river. Next, the fishy man disappeared.

"Sakura-chan!!" Naruto screamed as he landed on the same branch as Sasuke. Naruto's gleaming smile quickly became a frown as he watched her float away; as he watched her _drown_. "Sasuke!" Naruto turned, but only an empty spot was there, "Sasuke?"

* * *

**With Sakura, her P.O.V**

It was... Well, actually I didn't exactly remember considering how I was kind of focused on my life right now. I know that sounds self-centered, but when it concerns something like this, well there's sort of an exception. Right?

I silently thanked Kami that someone had found me... When they pulled me out from under, I coughed and tried to regain a normal breathing pattern.

"Are you alright?" Intoxicating... I remember that voice like it was yesterday! I craned my head a little and stared at him. Emerald and Apple-red clashed.

"Sasuke...?" I coughed and spluttered out bits of river-water before speaking my gratitude, "Thank you... Where's -cough- Naruto?"

"SAKURA-CHANNN!!!!" I broke Sasuke's gaze and turned. I grinned and waited for Naruto's embracing impact, which mever came. I looked curiously at Naruto, questioning him with my eyes.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" I asked him, fiddling with my fingers.

"Nothing, I'm just glad you're alive..." He paused, "And I was looking at you and Teme from a-far, you actually look nice together," He smiled. I froze and I felt Sasuke tense beside me. My face felt like it was on fire, I swear there had to be more than ten shades of red covering my normally pale face.

"W-what do you mean?"

* * *

**With Tsunade, Her Person P.O.V**

I was in the basement of the Hokage Tower, searching through old records of the village. I had been in the "H" section for a hour or two, looking for one in paticular. I stood on the tips of my toes and reached for a random on that would be laying on the top. Suprisingly, I had found the one I had been seeking.

Name: Haruno, Sakura

Born in: Leaf Village

Ninja Summary: Went into Academy at young age (7 or 8), See _Leaf Village Ninja Academy_for other records.

Birthdate: March 28, 1817

Death-date:September 14, 1889

Obituary: Miss Haruno was a wonderful ninja. She was beautiful too... No, she didn't have any special abiliy that was inheirated from her clan. Although she had trouble with self-esteem, her chakra-contol was excellent. She died on a mission at the young age of eighteen. She really was a true ninja, willing to fight the opponents off so her team-mates could finish their task. Miss Haruno was also getting...

"Damn it! Of course this record is too old to read all the print..." I cursed, squinting at the 120 year-old parchment. Yet, the print and old ink words didn't become clearer.

"Lady Tsunade? What are you reading?" Shizune asked me, staring directly at the pachment and beige folder.

"You remember that girl that Naruto brought by, late that night?" I asked the burnette as I gazed down at the five pictures of a pink haired girl.

Shizune nodded, "Yes, but who are you reading about?"

"Her..." I answered, not looking up from the pictures.

"How? Those papers are a century old..."

"I know," I paused and looked at my apprentice, "But this is the girl." I picked a picture up and flashed it towards Shizune. And the said woman gasped and nearly dropped Tonton, her pig.

* * *

**A/n: So, did you like it? :) Thanks for reading and please review! Thank you. Oh, and have a Happy Easter!**

**XOXO, MyHauntedDestiny**


	19. Out Of Instinct

**My Heart's Pulse **

Part One - Scene Eighteen

_**Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness  
& I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life...**_

* * *

**Still Tsunade's P.O.V**

"Isn't that the girl who was killed by the earliest Akatsuki founders?" Shizune asked, her brows furrowed.

"I believe so... But how could she still be here? Alive?" I replied with and answer, but a question too.

"She could be a possible reincarnation," Shizune suggested, shifting Tonton's weight in her arms. I blew aside my bangs, but it didn't matter considering how they just fell back into place.

"No, it takes centuries and she's been "dead" for supposedly 120 years or so... Plus she would be a clone of someone from the earlier times because a reincarnation would be someone who survives death and is reborn into a new body," I explained, closing the folder and placing it onto a cleaner shelf. As I began to walk out of the room, I shoved the picture of the pink haired mistress into my coat pocket. It could come in handy later.

* * *

**With Sakura, Sasuke, & Naruto, Saku's P.O.V**

Naruto laughed at our -- mostly my -- expression, "You're too funny Sakura-chan!" He smiled, "And I really like this other girl... Could you help me?"

"Why are you whispering?" I asked him.

"Because Neji's over there --" He immediately shut up, knowing he'd gave it away. His face quickly turned red.

"Ah, you like Hinata, ne?" I smiled a warm, motherly smile. He nodded, "Well first you should ask her on a date or do something romantic; like leave flowers at her house with a note!" I stated.

"Hn..." Sasuke mumbled.

"What was that?" I turned to him.

"Hn."

"Are you growling at me?"

"Aa."

"Did you just sigh?"

"....."

I gave Sasuke a weird expression before retuning my gaze to my blonde haired friend, "Okay, well he's being weird, so lets get going. The Hokage might like to know no one died."

"Alright, lemme go get Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba... And Kiba's wolf." Naruto exclaimed. He hurried off to get the rest of his mission-members. Sasuke and I stayed still. The atmosphere was tense and so were our muscles.

By this time, my body wasn't so numb now, just really cold. I wanted to talk, but I didn't have the words to say, so I settled with, "Thank you, Sasuke-kun..."

_**Awww! Sasuke-**_**kun**_**? You are in looovvveee! **_My inner gushed.

_Oh shut up! I was just being nice... _I replied, inwardly blushing.

_**Did you have to add the -kun?**_

_....._

_**No? I didn't think so. **_Inner me smirked in victory.

"-kun?" Was all I heard him say. Maybe it didn't matter... So instead I kissed his cheek and jumped off the rock we were sitting on. I stalked through the underbush and met up with the other four guy - and dog - on the other said of ten large oak trees. There were all standing now, but I had a feeling they just wanted to rest and lounge around after trying to find me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder before I stepped out of the shadowy forest. Oh no, what if it was that blue man or Itachi! I tensed and my breath becamed staggery, hollow, and silent.

"Why did you do that?"

"Sasuke..." I whispered, "What'd I do?"

_**Pssh! No -kun this time? **_My inner sarcastically added.

"That last thing...The kiss. Why'd you do it?"

"Because..." I trailed off. "It... it doesn't matter!" I shrugged his hand off and quickly wandered away from the dark eyed man.

When our little group arrived at the main gates of Konoha, I watched people stop and stare at us.

_As if they'd never seen ninja enter... _I thought. I was beside the long-haired one, Neji and Naruto. Things were quiet the whole trip, but I felt like I was being violated. Not physically or verbally, but like someone was spying on me. Then I realized - half way through the trip - that it was probably Sasuke. He still wanted to know why I showed my thanks in such a PDA way... Well, I really didn't know. I just thought that it would be another way to show how I feel -- [I mean..! That's not what I meant!!! Oh Kami.]

"There she is! Someone grab her!" A masculine scream erupted. I stopped walking and looked around. Where was it coming from?? I began to panic and it was clear on my face. Someone grasped my right arm and pulled me to the sight. I saw the four boys' faces have confusion, shock, and panic written on them. Next, everything disappeared. The market shops, the main gates, all the villagers, and the boys.

"W-where am I?" I shouted. But nothing replied. I couldn't see because everything was dark, yet I felt breathing on my neck. "Who is there? Someone answer me!"

"Don't get demanding, Miss Haruno..." The Hokage muttered, flipping on a light switch, causing light to flood the small, jail-cell room.

"Hokage-sama," I said with a monotone voice.

"Yes, yes. Now do you realize why you are here?" She asked me.

I shook my head, "No. But I think you're going to explain that."

"You..." She slid a piece of paper, a picture, towards me. "Do you know who that girl is, Miss Haruno?"

I stared at it, emotionlessly, "No. Not unless the was my great, great grandmother. But she had red hair..."

"Liar!" She slammed her fist onto the table, nearly cracking it in half, "Do not patronize me! You do know who this is and you will tell me!"

"I do not know who she is. And if I did, why should I tell you? Because you're a higher authority than me?"

"No. Because I saved your life. If I refused to let those boys try and find you, you wouldn't even be here."

"How do you know they wouldn't try and find me anyways?"

"I don't. But I don't think they would..."

"Naruto would... He would."

"Now, tell me who she is."

"Naruto... He would... he would..." I kept mumbling, beginning to shake.

"Miss Haurno..." She slid a beige folder towards me, expecting my to grab it and look through it, but instead I sat there. My shaking body began to twitch and the trembles started to get violent. Suddenly, the lights in the room went out and I heard her swear. My eyes became filled with salty liquid and my eyes wouldn't stop twitching!

"Naruto....he --" I whispered, then continued in a raspy voice, "Uchiha. Uchiha...! I need to find him! He can save me!!" I jumped up through my chair and heard cursing and quiet yells. "Hokage-sama?"

"What is it, child?" She asked me, annoyance in her voice.

"Do you need help?" I asked before flipping on the lights. Tsunade looked around, seeing brightness, but no pinkette.

"Oh Kami!! Where'd she go now?!" Tsunade hissed before grabbing the picture and the beige folder. She shuffled out of the room, hastily.

* * *

**With Sakura, Still Her P.O.V**

"What the hell? How did I escape that room? I just turned on the lights!" I insisted. But I felt weird because I was talking to myself. Oh, what was going on -- wait! I saw a familiar crest painted on the wall. It was on the front door of Sasuke's house. So I'm in the Uchiha Compound now?

**Flashback:**

_Laughing, lots of laughing. The nearly-transparent pinkette turned around a corner, then shuffled down a hallway, then down another corridor before she turned right. The sliding door was open and outside were two boys and a woman sitting on the porch. She was smiling at them..._

_"Itachi! Show me how to throw the shurikens like you do!" A little voice called out. It sounded so familiar, but the question was: from where?_

_"Sasuke-chan! Be careful!" The woman shouted, a warm and loving smile still plastered on her face. She must've been their mother._

_"Okay, mommy!" He smiled back, his eyes full of curiousity and well, not emotionless. He had a chicken-ass hairstyle. _

_"Sasuke..." I thought aloud. The woman turned and her smile widened._

_"Fugaku (sp?), is that her...?" The woman asked. I peeked over my shoulder and saw girl who was 28 or 29... with pink hair. That was me! No wait, I never made it that far, so it must of been my mother...?_

_The little boy, Sasuke, and his bigger brother came over to where their mother was sitting. They stared at her and I saw them study her, as if afraid their father would marry the pink-haired woman and leave thier mother._

_"Boys, this is Miss Haruno..." Fugaku explained. I returned my gaze onto the adorable little Sasuke. He was whispering to his brother._

_"She's really pretty... But not as pretty as mommy," Sasuke had said. I smiled a little, but how I compared him to how he was then and now made me want to collaspe and cry. _

_"She's hot..." He felt a gaze and quickly recovered, "Uh, I mean yeah, pretty." Then he looked around and no one was staring at him... _

**:End Flashback**

"Oh my Kami!" I shouted as I fell and pushed myself back. I leaned on a walls and hugged my knees to my chest. I rested my head on them, as if burying it.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" I heard a growl.

"S-sasuke!" I answered, looking up at him. I suddenly felt cold, so very cold.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" He asked again, breaking the sentence into sylablles.

"I-I don't know. I was with the Hokage, but then the lights went out and I magically appeared here..." _Please believe me..._ I mentally added.

"Aa." He said, "Get up and come with me." I did as commanded. I was so deathly obedient. I followed him as he walked out of that small, yet comforting house. He was bare-foot, I noticed.

"Aren't your feet cold?" I questioned him.

"Hn." Was his only reply. I took that as a "no." We kept walking until we reached a room that was across from that place I'd seen in the vision. It had tube-thick, square-shaped handles on the large wooden doors. There was cobwebs covering them, making it seem like the room had only been used once or twice in a lifetime.

"This... is where they died."

* * *

**A/n: So... did you like it? Thanks for reading! :3 And I'm not going to beg... OH DEAR GOD, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Just kidding. Lol**

**XOXO, MyHauntedDestiny**


	20. How To Save A Life

**My Heart's Pulse**

Part One - Scene Nineteen

_**Drop a heart... Break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team  
We're going down, down in a earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging.**_

* * *

_Warning: Probably Lemon and swearing._

I looked at him with curiousity-filled eyes. His midnight-colored eyes met my spring-like ones. He stayed silent and didn't let his gaze leave me.

_**He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
And he goes left and you stay right**_

I didn't mean to say this, it merely stumbled out, "What? How?" His eyes were slowly spinning into a reddish color with those three comma marks. I - out of instinct - started to back away from the spirit-broken man. I didn't have any words of comfort or any hopeful ones to make him feel better. This time, I was silenced like a puppet.

_**Between the lines you fear to blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness and...**_

"That bastard... Itachi, he killed them - and not me, leaving only me to suffer. And why?" His tone was getting dangerous and was on the brink of muderous, "Because he told me I wasn't even _worth_ killing."

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life.  
Let him know you know best  
'Cause after all you do know the best**_

"S-sasuke," I stuttered, my eyes wide, "I didn't mean... I... I'm sorry." He turned his head away and turned on his heel, not even bothering to go into the room he drug me to. I stared at him, watching his form walk away. I gazed back at the double doors and slowly reached for a handle, then a yell was heard,

"Sakura! Don't even think about it!" It was Sasuke. "Let's go!"

_**Try to slip past his defense, without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
All the things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you...**_

I stumbled over my vocabulary, searching for words, "I... um, okay! I-I'm coming..." I recoiled my hand and started running to where I saw Sasuke had went, but turning the corner I ran into him. "Ow!" I yelped as I fell onto my butt.

His dark voids were beautiful, but outré. And they were... observing me? I returned the stare with a innocent look.

"Well... could you help me up?" I asked him, cocking my head to the side a little. He smirked and shook his head no. I gave him a dead-panned look and stood, nearly slipping back down. "Thanks for the help, Sasu-kay!" I rolled my eyes, smiling at the dark haired nineteen year-old.

"Hn. You're welcome," He replied in a playful tone. I looked at him with a curious but childish look.

"You wanna race?" I asked him, trying to see if that little boy who had been so mischevious and loving was still somewhere in him. His eyes, his expression, and his personality didn't show it if he was. But I could try, right? I mean he was worth trying to save... Maybe only I felt that because he saved me once. I didn't know.

"Um, Sa-ku-ra?" He said my name in sylablles, like a lover would do. But there was one simple difference, _he_ did not love _me_.

"Wait!" I cried out, "Before we start, your last name is Uchiha right?" He tensed and nodded. I realized he clenched his jaw together tightly, I could tell by the strain in his jaw-muscles. "Do you remember a woman with this color of hair?" I asked again, pointing to my own cherry blossom colored hair. He shook his head no.

_How is that possible? I saw him staring at my someone in my family!_

_**True. But it was your great, great grandmother or whatever, right? **_My inner replied. I inwardly sighed.

_I don't know... But there was a boy named Sasuke! I heard his mother call out to him and the older boy was one of my captors... Itachi, _I thought.

_**Well... he could be a reincarnation! Like that old lady; the Hokage, thought we were! **_Inner me commented.

_Kami! You need to be respectful to your elders! Damn!_

"Sakura, you really need to stop spacing out," Sasuke stated with a serious look marring his handsome face. [You know what, I'm not even going to lie anymore!]

"Oh, sorry, I didn't even realize I was doing that... Sorry," I apologized again. He gave me a glance that made it look like he thought I was growing another head. "Why are you looking at me like that??"

"Because... I don't know, you just zone out..." He mumbled.

"Oh, I'm --" I began to apologize once more, but Sasuke cut me off.

"No. It's okay, just don't say sorry again."

"Okay. Sorry Sasu...gay!" I laughed and leaned on the wall when I say the twisted look on Sasuke's face. It was rather adorable when I saw that look, though.

Suddenly I was pinned to the wall with Sasuke standing in front of me. I froze and my breath became laboured. His obsidian eyes clashed with my sea foam orbs.

"W-what are you d-doing, S-sasuke?" I stammered.

"Why did you kiss me yesterday?" He asked, ignoring my question.

"Because I didn't know how to say..." _I like you... _"Thank you..." He scruntinzied me. He didn't know what to believe, but he didn't question me about lying. The Uchiha held me in that same awkward position, keeping me close to him. I couldn't even move an inch without him pushing me back into the regular placement. It was like him being the teacher and I was the student; if I wasn't in my assigned seat, he would move me back.

"Sasuke, this... this is getting weird. Could you let me go?" I paused when he didn't move, "Please?" Then coldness was making my warm lips tingle. It was like a science project; warm water and cold water rushing together and creating a tingly numbness.

Sasuke didn't close eyes, but I did. He studied my reaction and waited until my eyelids feel to smirk a little. I felt it and tried to hold back a pleased and anxious smile.

"Sasuke-kun...?" I muttered against his lips. My hands rested themselves on his chest. His broad and nicely chisled chest made me smile. I tugged on the hem of his shirt, wanting it off. _Now_. Unfortunately he broke the kiss, but did as I commanded - he removed his shirt. My eyes darted to his chest and I ran my hands over it. I felt him tremble under my fingertips.

Once more, his lips captured mine. But I had no objection. I felt Sasuke moving then a pointy and freezing object touched the skin that covered my hip. I didn't want the bliss to end, so I didn't open my eyes. Next I heard a ripping noise and my tight red t-shirt started to become loose. He was tearing my shirt?!

"S-sasuke! M-my s-shirt..." Oh man, I was beginning to sound like Hinata! I tried to suppress a moan when Sasuke had begun to nip, lick, and suck on my neck and collarbone. I didn't want to, but it just happened - out of instinct. But that's my excuse for everything lately, ne?

"S-s-sasuke... I-I c-can't... do t-this..." I whispered into his ear before pushing his away with my strength. I started running through his house, hoping to get lost. Hoping no one would come after me. Hoping I'd knew how to save a life. Hoping to just fall into a deep sleep and be shunned out of reality. At first, I didn't know what it meant to lose yourself, but I was sure as hell going to try and figure out what it meant...

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness and  
I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I know how to save a life...**_

Sasuke stood there, watching her run, run, run. But her didn't. He merely stood and stared. His eyes wandered the hallways, recognizing them. He hadn't been here in so long... His parents were _dead_. And he was "dead" to his brother. Where did he go wrong?

The next scene played quickly: Sasuke collasped to his knees and laid on the hardwood flooring, mumbling incoherent words to himself. He could've saved a life.

Naruto sat on the edge of his bed, thinking. There were no thoughts running through his head. Just pictures. Where was his parents? Everyone said they'd die, but since when did he start listening to them? He fell back, laying on his bed. The sheets were crinkled and now imprinted with his body shape.

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend, _He thought to himself. Sasuke was somewhere and Sakura had been taken... Again. Tears pooled in his eyes, but he tightly shut them. He didn't want them to fall. It had been years since he'd cried and then he thought, _Why start now? _Then he remembered - he could've saved a life. That's when the tears rushed from his azure eyes.

* * *

**A/n: Hope you liked it! And that was the END of _My Heart's Pulse!_ **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Haha, just kidding! I'm not THAT mean. But it is the END of Part One in the story. Thank you for reading and please review. I'll need four or five before continuing. Thx. :x**

**XOXO, MyHauntedDestiny**


	21. Part Two Kissing in th Kitchen

**My Heart's Pulse**

Part Two - Scene One

_**Lets get these teen hearts  
Beating faster, faster!  
So testosterone boys and harelquin girls  
Will you dance to this beat  
And hold a lover close?**_

* * *

**Warning: Content may be unsuitable - You've been warned...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the plot**

* * *

I traveled through the house, my bare-feet becoming sore. I didn't know what part of the house I was in, but I saw a hallway with four doors aligned. I peeked in one, empty. There was the bathroom, then another empty bedroom, then I reached for the golden handle that was screwed to two white double doors. I pushed inward and I saw a queen-sized bed with two nightstands that were accessorized lamps and books. One had a picture frame standing on the nightstand's surface. I gently tapped the door, hoping it'd fall close. But it didn't and I didn't notice. I held the wooden frame in my hands, careful and still. My eyes scanned everyone's face: the man's was emotionless and calm, the woman's was warm and loving - like a mother's should be -, the oldest boy's face was like the father's, and the youngest boy's face was curious and faithful... Unlike he was now.

Sometimes you'd wonder if all those angels were watching over you. At least you prayed they did. Sasuke needed a push and love from someone... Not the fangirls' love, but someone who truly cared for him. I wished I knew someone who could help him. I really want to...

"SAKURA!" I turned in a hast, hearing my name begin called. I looked for somewhere to hide, but nowhere would fit my entirely, so I laid on the floor of the other side of the bed. I still had the picture frame in my hands. I was delicate with it as if it would break at the lightest touch. I just noticed that the glass was shattered and pieces were slowly flaking off. I nearly cried out when a piece of glass sliced a shallow cut on my hands. The glass shard was only three centimeters thick and it still hurt like hell! Suddenly the door came slamming open, causing me to tense.

"Teme! She's not in here!!" Naruto? Was Naruto and Sasuke looking for me? Then Naruto's voice came again, "Damn, here's a lot of dust on the bed..."

"Hn. Obviously, I haven't touched it for eleven years..." Sasuke said.

"ELEVEN YEARS?!?!" Naruto exclaimed, shock present in his voice.

"Aa." Sasuke replied in his one-syllable answer.

"You know... I think I should take you to a Speech class. You clearly don't know how to say any words..."

"Hn..."

"Stop."

"Hn." Insert his smirk.

"STOP IT, DAMN IT!!!" I clenched my jaw shut so tightly it hurt. I didn't want to start laughing or yell at them to be quiet, so I stayed still, but they didn't leave. In fact, they just kept the same thing going for fifteen - well that's what it felt like - minutes.

"GEEZ! SHUT UP!! BOTH OF YOU ARE GETTING ON MY NERVES!" I bellowed furiously. I stood and brushed the invisible dust on the clothes and I saw Naruto and Sasuke smirking at me. "What?"

"We knew you'd come out..." Naruto claimed cockily.

"How'd you know I was in here? Or did you just do this in every room?" I asked, challenging him. The blonde became silent and his smirk had vanished into thin air. "Yeah, that's what I thought..." Suddenly Naruto's bright blue eyes got wide and a red color was quickly covering his face.

"Y-you.... uh, s-sh...You..," He stuttered, not making sense. I raised an eyebrow and glanced at Sasuke who was holding his nose and looking away from me.

I was confused so I asked, "What? Is there something on my face?" I put my hands on my hips... And felt my skin. I looked down, "Shit." I forgot that Sasuke ripped my shirt open and now I was standing in front of them with ONLY a bra on. And it wasn't even a sports bra!

_Thanks a lot Sasuke... This is just what I wanted Naruto to see... _I mentally lied and thanked Sasuke.

_**...This is just what you wanted **_**Sasuke **_**to see... **_My inner mumured.

I inwardly blushed bright red, _Shut up! I did not!! _

_**Liar! You are a denier!! **_**(A/n: Lu, if you're reading this, remember G.K. and 6th grade XD )**

_What the hell is a "denier"?!_

_**YOU!! **_My inner screamed, answering my question. But it didn't help.

"Hello? Sakura, you okay?" Naruto's hands were on my shoulders and he started to shake me like a ragdoll. I snapped out of it immediately and nodded.

"I think so, but your hands cold and there on my shoulders... So, could you..?" I suggested and motioned my shoulders. I gazed passed my friend and saw Sasuke's arms crossed across his chest. He was glaring at the wall, why?

"Sasuke-kun..." I whispered, hoping he'd hear me. He did and out of the corner of his eyes he looked at me. I mouthed, "You want a hug?" I joked and his face suddenly became shaded with three different reds. I laughed aloud.

* * *

We found our way out of Sasuke's main house. Or what _used to_ be his main house. We walked across the little street and went into where I lived now.

"Are you sure that its alright if I stay here?" I asked, standing beside Naruto as Sasuke was unlocking the door.

"It is perfectly fine with me! Is it okay with you, Teme?" Naruto turned to the raven-haired man.

"Hn." Was is only reply.

"Great! Thanks, Teme!" Naruto smiled before slipping past Sasuke and going inside. Sasuke was about to step inside until I pulled him back with my monster-strength and closed the door quietly.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" I asked him, strands of my bubble gum colored hair fell into my face.

"Nothing," replied the Uchiha.

"Are you sure?" I watched him nod, then I quickly added, "Well, I'm here if you wanna talk... And sorry about.. earlier..." I raced passed him, then followed Naruto's suit: I went inside.

Thirty minutes later, Sasuke still hadn't came inside. I asked Naruto to go check on him. The blonde agreed because he was getting hungry and I refused to feed him until he said yes.

He stepped out of the front door and nearly tripped over the slouching Sasuke. "Woah!" Naruto yelped as he nearly fell, "You need somewhere else to sit, dude. I almost fell over you."

"Aa." Sasuke mumbled.

"Sakura-chan's wondering where you are... I think she's worried. And she's making dinner."

"Uh huh..."

"Well, you should come in and eat too. I'm sure it has tomatoes."

"Uhmm..." He sighed and ran a pale hand through his raven hair.

"Stop making weird noises," Naruto commanded while sitting on the porch next to his best friend. "What's wrong? You normally talk when it's just me here."

"I know."

"Okay, well we're sort of getting somewhere..."

"Hn."

"Okay, nevermind, I lied about that whole "getting somewhere" thing." Sasuke shrugged and frowned.

"Do you love Sakura-chan, Sasuke...?"

Sasuke turned to Naruto with obsidian eyes, "...No."

Naruto stood and wiped his hands on his jeans, "Then don't lead her on..." He replied, a serious look on his face. He headed inside once more, but called this before the door shut: "Come eat!"

Sakura turned and smiled at Naruto when he came into the kitchen, "Hey Naruto. Will you give me a hand?" I asked politely. He smiled back and nodded. I handed him a sharp-but-not-so-sharp knife, a clear cutting board, and four tomatoes. "I need you to cut these into little squares..." Then I whispered in his ear, "I heard Hinata likes a guy who'll help her cook." He blushed a little and smiled. I giggled a little and went back to tending the beef.

"Sakura..?" Naruto called out to me.

"Yes, Naruto?" I replied softly.

"What are we making anyways?"

"Beef and Tomato stir-fry... Do you think Sasuke would like it?"

"I don't know, I uh, need to go... somewhere, bye-bye!" He shouted while rushing out of the kitchen. I spun around to object, but then I saw Sasuke standing there.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun... Um, will you," I didn't even get to finish because he was already there, except he was _eating_ the tomatoes, not cutting them. Aw, he was cute! I smiled and went to the fridge, I bent to grab two more tomatoes from the Vegatable bin. I turned, holding the red fruit/vegatables and I practically ran into Sasuke's chest.

"Ohh...." I breathed, which was becoming hard with how close he was to me. I struggled to get air through my air-way. I saw him smirk when he realized what he was doing to me.

"Sakura." His voice was still ironbound and lolling. His eyes, his voice, his personality; to me, Sasuke Uchiha made me exhilarated. I loved everything about him... [But no one could ever know that -- it's our secret, SHHH!!]

"Sasuke...?" Kami, did this boy know what he did to me with his proximity? It was a simple space issue and this boy nearly had me swooning. "You're r-really close..."

"You liked it though," He whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my back. I stared at his broad and muscular chest, trying to think of other things other than the kisses we shared.

"I... I," There were no words, this was all too overwhelming. I couldn't think straight and unhelpful words were the only things coming to mind. Other than that shattered picture of the Uchihas.

His stone-cold lips contacted with mine and my emerald eyes were wide and shocked while Sasuke's were staring back contently.

"Mhmm..." I whispered against his lips before finally giving in and letting my eyelids collaspe over my shade-of-green orbs. He smirked, not breaking the kiss. I felt his eyelashes brush mine when he closed his eyes. He arms snaked around my waist and I let one of my hand stay on his shoulders as the other one tangled itself in his silky raven locks. Lovingly, I massaged his scalp. One of his hands slipped up my shirt and touched my back. I gasped when I felt his rough, ice cold hands begin to rub my lower back. The youngest Uchiha took this opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. We "battled" for dominace; but of course, he won almost immediately. I pulled him as close as possible.

"Hey! Is the food --- HOLY SHIT!!" Naruto hollered as he covered his azure colored eyes. We broke away from each other, forcing a large space between us. I gently wiped my mouth and looked at the tile flooring. I was embarassed, I'll admit.

"Um, Naruto... let's just go to Ichiraku's...," I quietly coaxed him.

A bright smiled apeared on his face, "Okay!" He exited the kitchen, forgetting about the moments that had previously happened. Sasuke went to follow the blonde, but I called out to him before he turned the corner, "Sasuke! Are you..." I didn't want to finish, so I didn't.

"Hn. Don't worry," He grumbled. I tilted my head to the side, my eyes watching him leave the kitchen. I sighed and glumly followed the two nineteen year-olds.

Our ramen-filled dinner was quiet, with the exception of Naruto's rambling. I saw him order another bowl causing me to gape at him, "Naruto! That's your thirteenth bowl! All this ramen for one person, under two hours, it cannot be healthy!" I preached.

"You should've seen him before you came, especially on good days," The ramen owner noted, a weak grin marring his old face. Naruto cheekily smiled and laughed sheepishly.

"You and I are going to have a serious talk later," I proclaimed, making Naruto gulp and nod. I glanced at Sasuke from the corner of my eyes and I saw him staring into his brothy dish.

"Sasuke?" I whispered.

* * *

**A/n: So... this is the first chapter of the Part Two in **_**My Heart's Pulse**_**. Hope you liked it and thanks for reading. **

**Last Part's songs:**

_Preface: Sober - Pink_

_Chap. 1: Amy Says - Flyleaf_

_Chap. 2: Monster - Meg & Dia_

_Chap. 3: Thinking Of You - Katy Perry_

_Chap. 4: I Don't Care - Bratz (XDD lol)_

_Chap. 5: Chariot - Gavin DeGraw_

_Chap. 6: Where'd You Go? - Fort Minor_

**Will be continued into other chapters of Part Two.**

**XOXO, F.F.E (a.k.a MyHauntedDestiny)**


	22. Mikoto's Field of Flowers and Fangirls

**My Heart's Pulse**

Part Two - Scene Two

_**I can remember  
The very first time I cried  
How I wiped my eyes and buried the pain inside  
All of the memories...**_

* * *

**Warning:** I think I should just change the rating to "M" just to be safe. ; )

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing - sadly.

* * *

Well, that's what I meant to whisper, but the word was stolen from my mouth. But not by anyone other than...

Fangirls.

All three of us turned to them and stared. The small group of Sasuke-crazed fans slowly became larger and larger until there were about fourty girls standing, with hearts in their eyes. They were whispering about Sasuke and glaring at Naruto and myself.

"Oh Kami...," Naruto silently prayed, knowing this would not end well. It never did. From the corners of my eyes I saw Sasuke, his face scarred with fright and hatred. He absolutely wanted to kill every single one of those girls that littered his sight.

"Sasuke... Let me help you," I whispered to him. He glanced at me quickly and nodded. I reached for his hand and interwined our fingers together. I didn't want him to feel alone, nor did I want any of those fangirls to have him. He squeezed my hand once, as if thanking me. I smiled a little and shrugged.

"OMG! Look! That pink-haired _freak _is holding Sasuke-kun's hand!!"

"I know! SASUKE-KUN, WHY?! WHY CAN'T YOU LOVE ME?!"

_Its not like he loves me... I'm just helping him out, _I thought; my inner had started crying too.

"BITCH!! SASUKE-KUN IS _MINE_, SO BACK OFF!!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! HE OBVIOUSLY LOVES ME!!"

I scoffed loudly, "Obviously..." Some fangirls glared at me with the highest intensity. Oops, I guess they heard me...

I turned to Naruto, who was slurping down ramen while watching the girls fight, "Is it always like this?" He nodded.

"Yes... It's always Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! Never me! Oh well... I'm going to go find Hinata-chan! See you Sakura-chan!" He waved, but I grabbed his arm with my free hand.

"You're not going anywhere until you pay for your fifteen bowls of ramen, Naruto..." My tone had lowered, giving a scary edge to it. He scratched the back of head sheepishly.

"Oh right..." _Damn it... _He thought as he took some ryo out of his pocket and set it on the counter. He smiled at me and his best friend before running off into the eastern direction, where the Hyuuga Compound was located.

Suddenly Sasuke and I weren't at Ichiraku's anymore. We were standing in a field full of exotic flowers and trees circling it, as if trying to keep it a secret from the world. I gawked at the sight -- it was beyond beautiful and it made me speechless.

"Wow, this is...." I couldn't even find a word to finish my sentence.

"It's pretty out here... My mother showed it to me when I was little. She said it was the most beautiful place she'd ever seen. This, was her place she would escape to, normally taking me with her," Sasuke informed me.

"She was completely right. It's lovely out here... I would never imagined a place like this, but its amazing," I extolled, whispering it to him. I felt his hand tense, then I realized I was still holding his hand. I tried to drop it, considering how we were alone now. But his fingers were still laced with mine, keeping me from letting go. I assumed that he forgot I was holding his hand. Why else would he still be like this?

_**I thought you were smart! He obviously like you!!**_

I inwardly scoffed, _That's not possible. He wouldn't like me anyways... Those ugly fangirls: I'm just a pink-haired freak._

"...her name was Mikoto. She liked flowers more than anything except for family. That's why there's that huge garden in the backyard. It was something like her sanctuary," Sasuke stated.

"Oh, I thought it was yours," I weakly admitted. A amused smirk graced his boyish face. Just then, I thought that it would be impossible for this boy to ever get ugly. It would be like an angel falling from heaven and going straight to hell.

"I helped her tend to it, but it wasn't mine... Well, now it is," Sasuke smoldered. His tone and the look on his face showed obvious brooding. Articulated sounds were heard in the distance, but Sasuke and I didn't really pay attention.

"You've done a good job... Taking care of the garden. She'd be so proud," I voiced my praise for him.

_**Ugh, he's making me nervous just standing there, holding my hand!**_

_Actually it'd be considered my hand because I control the body... _I responded.

My inner ignore my statments, _**He doesn't even have to do anything and he makes me feel all the butteflies inside.**_

"Sakura..." He drawled out.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" I piped up. I noticed he smirked when I added the _-kun _to his name. He should be used to it now, I mean I do that everytime we're alone.

"Where'd you come from?" He questioned.

I knew this question would return when we were alond once again, so I replied, giving in, "I came from... A place very far away from here..." I didn't lie, but I wasn't specific.

"Are you from America?" He asked, sitting near some blue and orange flowers. I sat next to him and shook my head.

"No, I'm from around here."

His onyx eyes locked with my jade ones. We were trapped in an endless serenity at least for twenty to thirty minutes we were. The silence was enclosing around, keeping us tightly together. Our hands were still hooked together, neither of us had let go. It was like there was magentism between us, making us glued to one another.

"How old are you?" I struck up a conversation, although it was a lame one.

"Nineteen, I'll be turning twenty soon," He answered, still gazing at me.

"That's nice. When?"

"July 23rd..."

"We should do something special. All four of us..."

"Four?"

"You, me, Naruto, and his soon-to-be girlfriend, Hinata."

"Aa."

"Maybe Naruto was right. We should take you to a communication/speech class."

"Hn."

"You're so stubborn."

"Hn."

"Damn it, Sasuke! I feel like I'm talking to myself!"

I watched a smirk spread across his face, "Aa."

"I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face..."

"Really?" His usual smirk didn't vanish.

"Yes." We stayed still for a moment or two, then I suddenly pounced on him. A look of shock cleared his face for a ten seconds, but his smirk reappeared, adorning his face. I stared into his dark eyes then I let my lips collaspe onto his.

[I loved sharing my little kisses with him, but that's one of my other secrets.]

I felt his use his strength and roll us over, so he was on top. We removed our lips from the other's for air.

"Someone's dominant," I panted, breathing heavily.

"Hn." Damn it, his stupid smirk was still there. Sasuke knew that I'd try to go to any length to wipe it off his face. Even if it took all night.

_**WOAH! What are you thinking about?? **_My inner wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

_.....Nothing.... _I mentally insisted. Within a minute, Sasuke's lips were pressed to mine again. I shut my eyes and enjoyed the scene, hoping no interupptions came.

I pulled him closer by wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands were pressed to the cold, hard ground, supporting himself. Our bodies were practically molded together now. I felt Sasuke's tongue running across my lower lip. Hm... he wanted in, did he? Well let's play a little game, Sasuke-kun. I firmly stitched my mouth shut. I heard him grunt in frustration. My eyes snapped open when I felt his hand traveling from my lower stomach upward...

I didn't have to will to keep my eyes open, so they slowly fell closed. I make a noise, "S-sasuke-kun..." The said man took his chance and slipped his tongue into my mouth. He explored every inch of my moist cavern, next our tongues battled again. Yet, I lost... again, but I didn't mind.

It became really dark when we realized the time.

"Let's get home..." Sasuke suggested, standing and extending his hand to me. I grasped it and he helped pull me up.

"Okay," I agreed, tightening my grip on his hand. I smiled, today had been a good day.

"Sakura..." He mumured my name quietly, softly.

"What is it?" I replied, gazing at him.

"I'm leaving..." Sasuke answered, his dark eyes directed to the ground.

* * *

**A/n: Hope you liked it! Please review and thanks for reading!!**

_Chap. 7: Fast Car - Tracy Chapman_

_Chap. 8: Broken Wings - Flyleaf_

_Chap. 9: Goodbye - Everlife_

_Chap. 10: Rewind - Pillar_

_Chap. 11: Together - Avril Lavigne_

_Chap. 12: Tonight - FM Static_

_Chap. 13: Rooftops (A Liberation Broadcast) - Lost Prophets_

_Chap. 14: Follow Me - Uncle Kracker_

**- P.S. this was a sort of fluffy chapter, huh?  
****- And please go to my page to answer the poll for the next few chapters, thanks.**

**XOXO, F.F.E (a.k.a MyHauntedDestiny)**


	23. Bye Bye My Love and My Life

**My Heart's Pulse**

Part Two - Scene Three

_**My heart has holes and black blood flows  
We'll do some drugs and fall in love  
And get fucked up while the world just shrugs  
With no thoughts logically**_

* * *

**Warning: **Swearing

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing - if I did, it'd be different.

**Thanks to: **_SakuraUchiha44530_ and _Unknownred_ for reviewing.

* * *

I stood on the porch of the Uchiha Compound, my hands limply hanging at my sides. I stared at him with incredulous eyes, "What? To where?" I asked, a sudden chill made me tremble.

"...Somewhere to gain power," He vaguely explained.

"Is it far away?" My slowly dulling eyes casted themselves downward, towards the concerete.

"In the Otokagure," He answered rubbing his neck.

"Oh, I see."

"Have you ever been there?"

"No, but I don't plan to go..."

"Aa." His facial expression, his body language, his personality, and his eyes had became stoic and emotionless once more. Like how it was when we first started get to know each other. My lower lip quivered and my eyes began to fill with silver, salty liquid; tears. Why did it have to be like this?

_If I knew you were going leave me... Then I would've just drowned... _I thought. But subconciously, I mumbled those words aloud. Sasuke turned to me, his eyes piercing red, as if threatening me without words.

"What?" His voice was sharp and demanding. I chose not to tell him so I tightly held my jaw clamped closed. I wouldn't reply, I wouldn't answer him, I _refused_. "Sakura... Tell me."

"No... It doesn't matter!" I declared, giving a dismissive wave.

"Tell me!" He growled, grabbing my wrist and digging his fingernails into my pale skin. It created deep little cresent moon shapes, it began to draw blood.

"I'd wish you had _never_ save me from drowning!!" I shrieked as I ran passed him and practically broke down the front door trying to get inside. Once I did, I hurried down three corridors and into my bedroom. I sat on the edge of the canopy-covered bed and let the tears freely escaped down my face.

Naruto was sleeping five rooms away. I heard his radio's static still crackling. I didn't even bother with it; I just laid on my side and listened to the wind banging on the windows and the staticy music.

_**Well... You were wrong. I think you jinxed it, **_Inner me accused.

_What are you talking about? _I questioned myself.

_**You said today had been a good day and you were wrong!**_

_.....Goodnight, _I thought to my inner, hoping she'd stop rambling and I'd actually get some sleep tonight.

Finally, within fifty minutes, I fell into a nightmaric slumber... which lasted three hours. Until I awoke and heard ruckus coming from around the corner. I slowly snuck from my bedroom to the hallways and then I peeked from the corner. I saw the youngest Uchiha boy standing in the living room with a burgandy-colored backpack. He was intently staring at a picture with his ebony eyes. His lips parted, but nothing - no words, no sound - came from his mouth. I started to open my mouth but I decided against it.

Right after Sasuke left, I followed, but took a different route than him, hoping to catch him before he exited the village. He began to turn around the bend when I came into view; I heard him groan.

"Sasuke-kun...?" I whispered, knowing he'd hear me because nothing else could've silenced my calling.

"Sakura." He said in a simple and blank voice. He seemed unaffected by the fact that I was there. As if everything that happened between us was a mistake. A very large mistake.

"Why are you leaving?" I asked him when I was in front on him. He didn't answer, he just swirved around me and kept walking towards the main gates.

"Sasuke!" I yelled after him, turning. He didn't turn or stop. "Sasuke please don't leave! I love you so much, I'll make everyday fun! Just please don't leave me! A-and if you can't stay here; take me with you!" I screamed after him, but he remained unemotional. "S-sasuke! Please! I love you so much I can't even stand it! It even hurts!" I exclaimed, nearly falling to my knees. I couldn't let him leave, it's not fair to me, to Naruto, even to those damned fangirls!

A whip of air smacked my in the face and suddenly I heard his voice behind me and I felt his breath on my neck, "Sakura..." There was an immediate pause, "Thank you..." Then everything went black and everything went dead silent -- like at a funeral.

* * *

**At Otogakure - The Sound Village**

Hisses and footsteps echoed off the walls. A man sat near a corner of the room, the darkness practically engulfing him. Incoherent words and sentences spilled out of his mouth. His purple eyeshadow looked like shadows hiding his eyes. His yellow-ish colored eyes glared into the nothingness of the room.

"Kabuto. Come here...." His voice drawled out every word. Steps then water dripping from ceiling, steps then dripping water, and then the cycle repeated itself again and again until a gray-haired adult stood in front of the snakey man.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto bowed in respect to his "lord."

"Sssssasuke isss coming now..." His voice was raspy and hiss-y.

"Yes, sir he is. Would you like me to prepare the medical machines for his arrival? Or...?" Kabuto suggested, asking.

"Yesss, that'd be perfecttt," He hissed out, slowly blinking his odd eyes. Kabuto nodded and snapped his fingers before disappearing. The man hissed again before leaning back in his "golden" throne. Next he shut his eyes and sighed, for he would soon have a young and flexible container. Sasuke Uchiha was the body he'd be taking over...

* * *

**Back to Sakura, Her P.O.V**

My back was aching and I thought it would break from the soreness. I couldn't believe that Sasuke had set me on a freaking stone bench that would hurt like hell in the morning! I guess he didn't care afterall, the only thing that mattered to him was power and his stupid revenge on his brother. Tears started to fall again.

_Kami... Why does this happen? I'm such a cry-baby! _I thought, angry with pathetic self.

**Flashback:**

_Everything was still and quiet. No more cries of battle, no more tears from the dying, no more stabbing and crushing noises, no more pain. The pinkette laid in the bloodied grass, her eyes melting with the color of the grass blades. Kunais, shurikens, even a katana was lodged into her body._

_Her normally pink hair was soaked with red liquid that came from herself and other dead people. They were all dead -- waiting to be placed six feet under with tombstones placed above their heads. She was the only one gasping for breath, the only one _alive_. Maybe it was only because she could heal herself after getting hit. But she hadn't had time or chakra to heal herself after the last twenty-five attacks. _

_"Where d-did my t-time go? I c-can't die now... I-I'm only e-eighteen..." She stuttered, gasping for air, feeling as if none was flowing into her airway passages. Her eyes stared at her hand and tears began to sprout in her emerald orbs. They brimmed her bottom eyelids, nearly falling over. She slammed her head to the ground again, crying. If only she gotten to say goodbye to all she'd lost a while back. It was irratating not knowing what she did to upset the Lord above. _

_The pink-haired teenager was silently puffing in and out air that smelt like rotten-ness, blood, and sweat from the already-dead. It was horrible, and she had to die remembering this place and this smell? That was down right screwed up! _

_Her eyelids closed and she began to breathe normally but then she slowly gave into "the light" that shone into her mind. The teen didn't even realize she dying until everything became __**dead**__._

**:End Flashback**

* * *

**A/n: So how'd you like it? Thank you for reading and please review!! =3  
I mean I have seven or eight more chapters in this story... So hopefully I get six of seven reviews on this story/chapter before I continue. Thanks --**

_Chap. 15: I Write Sins, Not Tragedies - Panic! At The Disco_

_Chap. 16: Wait For You - Elliot Yamin_

_Chap. 17: Step Up - _

_Chap. 18: How To Save A Life - The Fray_

_Chap. 19: Sugar We're Going Down - Fall Out Boy_

_P.S. You should check them out, they're awesome! ^^_

**XOXO, F.F.E (a.k.a MyHauntedDestiny)**


	24. Screams, Cries, and Wedding Question

**My Heart's Pulse**

Part Two – Scene Four

_**This is my life  
It's not what it was before  
All if these feelings I've shared  
And these are my dreams  
That I've never lived before.**_

* * *

"S-sakura-chan?" A calm voice stuttered.

The said pinkette, me, squinted through my eyelashes, seeing a cautious Hinata fiddling with her fingers beside the large bed, "Hinata?"

Her pure, white eyes stared at me, "Oh! Y-you're a-awake! G-good, good…" She rambled, before finally getting to the point, "Naruto f-found you a-asleep on a bench a-and b-brought you h-here… Home."

I gazed around the room with my large and dulled jade eyes. Everything seemed normal; there was Cup-O-Ramen dishes were scattered everywhere, as were trash and clothes. Yup, a pretty normal house for men and a woman… Well except for the fact that **none** of that was anywhere in sight! I felt my jaw unhinge itself and fall, "Are you sure this is home? There's normally shit – I mean crap everywhere! Did he hire a maid?!"

"N-no… He c-cleaned it up e-earlier…" She stammered, confused with my shocked behavior.

"Naruto... Cleaned this up? Wow! Do you have that on tape?" I called in pure astonishment.

"S-sorry?" She paused, not understanding my joke. "I believe i-it's because he l-lost his best f-friend," Hinata mumbled.

I closed my eyes tightly and shakily drew in a breath, "He is not the only one, Hinata."

She bowed her head, feeling guilty, "S-sakura-chan, I'm so s-sorry… I didn't m-mean –"

I stopped her short by reopening my eyes and waving my hand and forcing a small smile, "No, no, Hinata! It's alright!" I insisted, still spuriously smiling.

She shyly smiled a bit, feeling reassured, "If you s-say so…" She stood from the wooden stool, "I'm g-going to f-find Naruto-kun and t-tell him you're a-awake." She told me, before rushing out of the bedroom. I sat up before immediately recognized the room.

It was Sasuke's. And my used-to-be emerald eyes glued themselves to the picture that was placed face-down…

* * *

**Flashback:**

"_Come on, come on!" Screams and cries filled the heavy and dreading air. People with minor and severe wounds, people in wheelchairs or having crutches, and people slowly dying or becoming alive. There was a nursery and a morgue; just like there was Heaven and Hell. _

"_Out of the way, please! Take her to the Emergency Room now!" The head doctor's voice yelled; being loud enough to be heard through Sakura's subconscious. The pink-haired teenager was numbly resting on the moveable stretcher with an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. Unknowingly, she was hanging by a thread. _

_Spinning, sliding, gliding, and curving as they turned around the corners of the hospital hallways. The young Haruno was fading each second that ticked by, yet she wasn't letting go… Although her spirit/soul had already given into "the light," her body and internal organs weren't going out that easily. Every part of her – except her mind – wanted to fight, but no one bothered._

"_Sakura! Where is she?!" A familiar but not-familiar voice had screamed out to the unconscious pink-haired teenager. _

"_Sir, sir! I'm going to need you to wait in the waiting room, please!" A nurse exclaimed, trying to usher away the person – man._

"_What?! No! That's my fiancée right there! Is she okay?" The man's voice was suddenly hushed when Sakura heard a swiping noise – probably the doors closing to the ER. _

_Beeping noises slowly died down until they were soundless. The machine that made the noise was the Heart Rate Monitor -- which is now silenced. _

**:End Flashback**

* * *

"Is that what happened?" I whispered to myself, wondering about the current vision that had litterally passed through my used-to-be bright eyes. I had also wondered if anyone could see the pictures that flowed through my lenses called eyes.

"Uh, hello?" Someone knocked on the bedroom door. I smoothed out the bed's comforter -- which had the Uchiha crest stitched onto it -- before replying,

"Come in..." And the person did so. It was that evil blonde girl, Ino, I believe that was her name, who walked inside. "Oh man..." said I.

"Um, hi. I know we didn't get off to a good start but..." She trailed off her bright azul (blue) eyes studying my face. Quickly, her focus was regained and she began to talk again, "Wow, you'v got a giant forehead..!"

My mouth nearly dropped open, how could she say such a thing? It was _rude_. "Oh yeah? You're name is Ino, right?" I paused and watched her nod, "Oh well, you sure look like a pig -- no, a _boar_!"

Her jaw dropped too and her eyes widened. "UGH! How could you say that to me!? YOU ARE JUST -- ARGH!!" She screamed angrily.

Since I had a death-wish now, I just pointed at her slowly turning red face and laughed loudly. I didn't care what happened or what she tried to do to me, it really didn't matter anymore... Not when I was "destined" to be alone.

"FOREHEAD! Hello! Forehead-girl!" The same constent scream kept coming from that damn blonde who was occupying the bedroom space.

"Shut up, pig! Just get out of my damned room!" I hollered back.

"WHAT?!" Ino hesitated, "This cannot be your bedroom! It's Sasuke-kun's! I mean, there's his family's crest everywhere!"

"JUST GET OUT!!" I demanded, pointing to the door while I let my head hang down. My pink hair started to shield my face.

When I heard the door to the bedroom slam closed and a small series of the same noises follow, I sighed. Then another knock came.

"..." I didn't reply.

"Sakura-chan? Are you awake?" A whispery voice called out.

"Naruto? Where are you?" I replied, in the same quiet voice.

"Open the door!" He mumbled in the raspy voice. I crawled over the covers and reached for the doorknob. I twisted the knob and leaned back onto the bed. I crossed my legs and stared at the blonde.

He was a complete and total mess. His golden hair was dishelved and tangled; I would bet that you couldn't even drag a comb through it without it getting lost. His ocean-like eyes were dull and paler than usual. They seemed out-of-wack or astrayed. And his whiskered-face sported a deep and heart-wrenching frown. He looked like someone had just run over his puppy -- and he'd seen it.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" I wondered aloud, my eyes slightly widening. My tone showed deep concern. We were slowly loosing ourselves and the thing is: we didn't even realize it. But that was what I had wanted at one time, correct?

His head remained bowed, "No... I'm all alone... And I can only imagine how you feel right now..."

"You must be doing worse -- I sort of got to say goodbye to him."

"But that's just it. You got to say goodbye and that must of been hard to watch him walk away."

"Not exactly. I mean he _did_ leave me on the bench, _after_ he knocked me out," I laughed nervously.

Naruto shakily laughed a little too, "True... But the concept still remains the same."

I nodded, "Yes, that's correct." After fifteen minutes of discussing nonsense, every became silent for another six minutes. No one knew what was happening; at least I sure as hell didn't.

Suddenly, Naruto spoke up in his happier, normal voice. "Sakura-chan...?"

"Yeah, Naruto? What's going through your head?" I answered.

"Well, I've sort of been meaning to ask you this -- I know Sasuke was wondering too..." He drawled on.

"Get on with it Naruto," I insisted, getting anxious with his suspense.

"Okay, okay!" He laughed a little, but finished with a serious tone, "Sakura. Why are you wearing a ring on your "wedding" finger?"

* * *

**A/n: Well, did you like it or not? Please review on this chappie! And thank you for reading!! *__***

**P.S. I'm sorry it's a short chapter... I mean, I didn't have any inspiration, but I've wanted to do those few last words for a while so I thought I'd put it in this one, just to spice it up a little. Haha, anyways I'll try and make the next few chapters at least 2,500 words.**

**XOXO, F.F.E (a.k.a MyHauntedDestiny)**


	25. I Think I

**My Heart's Pulse**

Part Two - Scene Five

_**These lies are leading me astray  
It's too much for me to take  
I don't wanna live this destiny  
It goes on endlessly.  
I see you, so please stay strong**_

**Warning: **Strong swearing...

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing... But I think I should... -pouts in a corner-

* * *

Recap:

_"Okay, okay!" He laughed a little, but finished with a serious tone, "Sakura. Why are you wearing a ring on your "wedding" finger?"_

End Recap.

* * *

I actually took a second to look at my left hand, and sure enough there was a silver band embracing my "wedding ring" finger. I squinted to read the writing on the band, but its neat and cursive handwriting was too small. I suddenly looked back up at Naruto, "I truthfully didn't realize I had this. So I can't tell you that..."

"But, how can you not realize that you were wearing a ring?" He raised an eyebrow, as if suspicious.

"I don't know! I just..." I leaned against a wall, feeling vulnerable to the burst of pain that had began to engulf me. I felt helpless and lost, "I can't explain how this happened... How I am... I just can't."

* * *

**Three and a Half Years Later:**

I had become "twenty-one" last week, on March 28. I happened to use my birthday from a while ago. It had worked out pretty nicely, except I had to explain my situation the Hokage. We had come to an agreement, I needed to be her apprentice for her not to say or think anything about me. Which was fair, and I believed it would've been a great chance to become stronger.

I turned off the faucet to the shower before wrapping a towel around my body and stepping out of the bathtub area. I ran a brush through my strawberry blonde hair, making it straight and untangled. There was a light and soft pounding on the bathroom's glass window; it was raining. Well, I guess you couldn't exactly say raining when it was barely drizzling. Each raindrop made a certain noise, and in the end - as the rain became harder and harder - there was a heavy melody playing outside my apartment. Yes, I had finally gotten my own apartment which is down the street from Sasuke's personal sanctuary; the Uchiha Compound. But I never second-glanced it.

I had dried off my hair and slipped on my lacy black nightgown and slowly treaded towards my bed. Once I got to it, I folded back the sheets and got beneath them. Next I replaced the nothingness, that limply hung over my body, with the four layers of two-inch thick blankets. I stared into the darkness with my torpid eyes. Hardly any of the radiant, dusty substance - called moonlight - shone through her blinds. Maybe it was because her apartment was in a weird position. Or maybe it was because the moon was trying to eschew me. I felt deathly isolated lately, but that was probably because _I was._ Naruto and Hinata had begun to date - which made me smile. Her cousin, Neji - one who had rescued me - was dating a woman named Tenten. Even that scary blonde woman, Ino, was dating someone! I felt so lonely and everytime and everywhere I looked, there was something to remind me of his presence -- which was gone. And everytime, everyday, it reminded me of how he left, why he left, and why he couldn't stay. While I sulked in my office, I would subconciously glance at the silver ring that wrapped around my finger. There weren't any memories of him; my fiancee. Who was he? What happened to him? But the question the constantly reappeared was: why did he love me?

"Sakura! You are needed. Report to the Hokage's immediately!" A scream came from outside my office door.

"Oh, okay! I'm going now!" I rose from my plastic chair and set down my medical clipboard. I put my hands together and mumbled a jutsu. A puff of smoke clouded my vision. I realized I was in Tsunade's office and she was alert as ever. Her eyes were slightly wide and her lips were pressed into a thin, straight line.

_What's going on? She never looks like this..., _I thought to myself.

_**I don't know. Maybe she found out she had to go to rehab for her "sake issuses." **_My inner suggested.

_Don't think/say that! It's beyond rude!_

_**Like the way she snooped through out profile?**_

_...That doesn't count. She had the right._

_**Oh, and I don't?**_

_No! Because you aren't real! I'm just talking to you - myself - because I'm alone and ready to curl up into a ball and just die somewhere! I only talk to myself - you - because I've got no one and everyone I know forgot me. _I mentally lectured. My inner didn't return.

"Sakura." Holy fuck. His voice was in my head to?!

"Tsunade-sama," I bowed to the Hokage respectfully.

"Sakura..." She drawled on, nodding a little.

"Why am I here?" I inquired, analyzing her strange motions and facial expressions.

"Sakura." What the hell? Since when did his voice occur so often?!

"Turn around," She rejoined in an monotonic voice. Did I do something to upset her? Or was it because I had been sitting in my office for the past hour doing nothing?

But, because I am oddly obedient, I did as commanded and what I saw could've knocked me on my ass. I quickly spun to face Tsunade, "What the fuck is he doing here? _Why_?" I retorted, my face scarred with a twisted pain that made the oxygen hard to breathe. How could she do this to me? I wished I had never been so amenable!

"Language, Sakura!" The blonde woman scolded.

"Fine! What the _hell_ is he doing here?!" I rephrased my sentence.

"Not any better," I heard him chuckle behind me.

"Fuck you," I snarled, barely glancing over my shoulder at him. You could tell - if you had any sense of intelligence - that the tone in my voice was not warning, it was awfully choleric. By the syllable he made, I knew he smirked. I had a feeling he was going to open his mouth again, so I suddenly threw in another few words, "Tsunade-sama. Why did you bring me here?"

"Because I thought you'd like to know that he's back," She declared.

"Oh yeah, that's really helping my heart-break, ne?" I despondently replied.

"My apologizes," Sasuke's voice broke into the conversation, uninvitedly.

"Shut up..." I insisted, my tone becoming more and more dejected. But out of nowhere, I swear I heard him say: 'I came back for you. And kind of the dobe...' But I swore I was having hallucinations and/or hearing problems. I shook my head, as if I could shake everything away.

I sort of wanted to turn and gaze into his heartbreaking, darker then obsidian eyes. I wished that I had gotten to tangle my fingertips in his silky raven locks. But I refused to fall helpless to his unimaginable beauty. If he believed he was trapped within the depths of the unwiry darkness, then his looks said otherwise. His looks could only be described as ones that belonged to the Gods - and I'm positive that 97% of them are the ones that bring light/goodness.

"Am I excused now? I still have patients," I mumbled, expecting and praying to leave as quickly as possible.

"Yes, yes. You may leave, Sakura..." Tsunade complied, before continuing her speech to the probably last Uchiha, "As for you." I instantly formed a jutsu and muttered the same words as before, but I felt something latch onto me before the smoke took everything from my sight.

_What the..., _I thought as my doctor office appeared. I sighed with relief, I was glad to be out of that office. Away from Sasuke. I leaned on the counter, near the sink, and glowered at the tile floor. I had just noticed that it was checkered. Well, I felt like Konoha's offical dork.

"You sounded so depressed back there..." Shit 'n' monkey balls.

"What are you doing here?"

"Being with you. That's why I came back..."

I sardonically laughed aloud, "You bastard," My voice trembled, although my body didn't. "Don't lie to me. Why did you really come back? To die with a good name?"

He chuckled with amusement, "No, that's definately not it."

"Then what is it? I mean it couldn't of been me..." I stole a glance at the silver piece of metal that was wrapped around my "ring" finger. I felt his midnight black eyes staring at it intently.

"I feel tied to you for some reason," He partcially explained. His voice was hesitant, "Your smell is energizing, your eyes are beautiful, your body is intoxicating, and your kisses... They exhilarate me."

"Nice to know," I rolled my eyes, "So, you just came back to tell me that? Well that's all wonderful, but you can leave now. Just like last time."

He gritted his teeth, I heard the quiet noise. "Sakura..."

"You know what? I don't know what you feel when you're near me, but I need you to keep it to yourself. Okay?"

"Sakura. I know you aren't from here... Or this century for that matter... But --"

"But what? You gonna tell someone? They won't care! I've been living here for four years, without anyone getting on my case about being eighteen forever... I died 124 years ago, Sasuke. I don't know how I'm here or why I am, but I hope there's a day where I can die knowing I lived my full extension of life. So here I am, a woman who's living her life for a second time -- something people can only dream of! I hate pretending to get a year, a day, a minute, a second older when I'm really just cheating everyone else!

"And look," I held up my left hand in the light, so the ring could glint in the light, "I'm supposedly married to some dead guy! And to make everything better, I don't even know _who_ he was. You think your life is screwed up? Well I've got news for you! My life - my second life - is just kicking me while I'm already down..."

I had stopped my lecture to give Sasuke some say in this, "What was your mother's name?" I stared at him strangely, that was so random.

"Sakumo Haruno... Why?"

"I think..." He stopped himself, "When did she get married?"

"Um, I don't know. When she was 30? But she was with my dad for five years, before they got married. Although she had known my dad for ten years..." I explained.

"What was your father's last name?"

"Hirano... But she had told her dying father - my grandfather - that she'd keep her last name. And she did."

"Do you seriously not remember anything about your..." He didn't want to finish, so he merely motioned to the ring.

I tried not to smile at his childishness, "No, I don't. But there's something that ties myself to you." I swore his eyes widened a little, but it was gone before I could study it, "I think I married you."

* * *

**A/n: I don't know what to say anymore. But thanks for reading and please review! I'll need a song for next time's chapter... So send me a PM or review with the song title and artist. Thanks! : )**

**XOXO, F.F.E (a.k.a MyHauntedDestiny)**


	26. Beep! Leave a Message!

**My Heart's Pulse**

Part Two - Scene Six

_**And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt.**_

* * *

I swore my ears decived me, but I thought I just heard him laugh!

"What's so funny?" I asked the Uchiha. His face began to turn a little red from the long and melodic chuckle. "No, seriously, Sasuke!"

He stopped laughing an became serious, "Wait, were you austere?" I nodded and he gave me a deadpanned look, "Sakura... I've only been alive once, like you." What the hell! He just said I wasn't from this century! Is he having a mental breakdown?! Or was he just playing his part?

"What? What are you talking about! I practically just spilled my soul to you and I get a laugh as if it's a joke?" My jaw hung in the air. Was he seriously laughing at me? I tried to move my jaw and explain more about the subject, but no words formed in my throat. Or that's just where the words died.

I could've broke a window with the next look Sasuke gave me. It was skeptical and was disbelieving. "Sakura. You can't be serious... This, it doesn't seem right. I mean I feel tied to you, yes. But how can you truly believe such things?"

"How can you _not_? I mean this could be a possible explanation for what you 'feel'!" I insisted, not letting this theory die.

"...You're kidding," He mumured, his gaze returning to the ground of my office. So that's how it was going to be huh?

Well then, I wasn't going to argue and become childish about it. "Get out," I whispered, trying to expose the fake hatred. Suddenly I felt his eyes gazing at me with a thick glaze of confusion.

"Sakura...," He couldn't finish, I wouldn't let him.

"No! I don't care! Just leave, please!" I shouted, throwing my hands over my ears; that were already covered with my thin, light pink hair. I tightly and firmly held my eyes closed, not wanting to see his hurt, confused, or pleading look. Why? Because it might've been the last look I would ever see of him -- and I **did not** want to have that as a rememberance. Who would? You'd have to be overly sadistic for somthing like that...

"Fine." Was his last words before he was gone. There wasn't even a loud slam of the door. I had figured he had used the same jutsu as myself, except he transported to his estate. The Uchiha Compound. My used-to-be home, which is now home to him and a ton of dust and cobwebs.

Cobwebs was a simple anlaogy for Sasuke from my eyes now. Himself and everything he was had become had become a distant memory -- until today of course. He had just been another closed door for me; actually, he had closed _on_ me.

Dust was also another thing that was listed under my mind's category for Sasuke. Dust had filled parts of his place in my memory. Parts that used to be very precious to me. But now they were empty caves, that had seemed to be unoccupied for several years.

He shouldn't of left. It costed him more than it would have if he had stayed here, in Konohagakure.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." I hastily wiped the silver drops that fell from my emerald orbs and returned to my work.

* * *

No one knew he was back. Just me, the Anbu Black OPS, Tsunade-sama, and himself. Not even his best friend was allowed to know Sasuke Uchiha still existed. It was rather sad actually. I felt pathetic, I had cried and become sort of a zombie when he left, but now all I wanted was for him _to leave_. If it weren't for the Hokage I wouldn't have to know either... Damn it all!

The pain that had suprisingly vanished one and a half years ago, had returned with a spiteful revenge in plan. There seemed to be a black hole growing in my chest, where my heart should be. It had been a wound that had slowly stitched itself closed. It had become _whole_ again... But today, the challenging-death cut had left me in a horrid condition; one of which I could only hope no one recognized.

_The cut. The bruise. The wound. The _pain_. Was never gone, it merely drifted into the back of every other feeling, _I mentally realized. _Everything else that had occured... Every other feeling. It was only to cover up the pain that overwhelmed my entire being. Everything, was a lie. _

Ever since Sasuke had been gone, unavailable, "dead", etc. my inner hadn't been commenting, probably just off sulking somewhere. I grimaced, waiting for her to babble about Sasuke's back! And blah blah blah... But she didn't. Suprisingly. Maybe she was just as torn and broken as me, but I'd never know, not unless she told me. She has a tendency to speak of herself often.

Once I got home, after working my extremely long shift at the hospital, I stood by the phone. Four new messages. I debated on whether or not to listen to them or to simply delete them all now -- Yes, that means not listening to any of them. While deliberating, my hand - which seemed to have another mind - pressed the "Listen" button on the machine. Well I guess that's settled.

**Message One: From 555-345-6789**

**"Hey Sakura! It's Naruto, uh... Heh heh, I don't know why I called you. Sorry. I guess I'm just drunk or something!" **In the background you can hear Hinata scolding him for such a terrible analogy. **"Sorry, Hinata-chan! Heh heh, anyways, just give me a call back when you get in! Bye!"**

I smiled, Naruto was so randomly magnificent. I loved when anyone called for no reason, especially him. I think it's because he can always make me smile, no matter what we talk about.

**Message Two: From 555-123-9887**

**"Hello S-sakura. It's u-um Hinata... I w-was just calling t-to inform you t-that Naruto-kun and I-I are h-having a BBQ n-next week o-on Saturday. P-please call b-back, thanks." Beep!!**

Ah, Hinata. She was so sweet and still had a bit of her stuttering problem. It ws good to realize that some things never change... Sometimes.

**Message Three: From 555-234-6000**

**"Yo, Sakura! It's Tenten, you know, Neji's - Hinata's cousin - fiancee. I just wanted to remind you about our wedding in three weeks. I'll be mailing you the details to you. I bet you'll get it in the mail either Thursday or Friday. Please RSVP once you get the envelope. Thanks! Peace out!"**

I laughed a little, Tenten was so funny. She had become one of my best friends, along with Hinata. I sighed, Tenten actually got to _get_ married...I blew a strand out of my face. At least got a fairytale ending.

**Message Four: From Unknown Number!**

**"... What the hell? Is this thing on?" **Oh my Kami. Sasuke was calling me? Since when did this happen? And it seems he tried to call when he was in Otogakure... **"Okay I guess it is. Um, Sakura... I'm sure you've already figured out who this is, so I'm not going to say it. Anyways, I just... I don't even know why I called. -sigh- Well I've been thinking about -- Nevermind. Just don't listen to this message, okay?" Beep.**

Well, that was compelling... He never did know what to say. And it seemed that even then he didn't.

My finger unconciously hit the "Save" button after his message. My nerves were beginning to kill me. I didn't _need_ to save his message. Although something inside me told me I _wanted_ to.

My eyes drew themselves towards the silver, glinting ring that was secured around my second to last finger on my left hand. I can't believe I explained myself to him... I didn't even know why. I moved my left hand and pressed it to the darkening hole, which was now my new heart. The pain was agonizing, aching, and arduous, yet I still wanted experience, savor, and hold it. Oddly enough, I felt like I wanted and needed this. I didn't understand why, but I did. It felt like a drug, something people had made themselves believe they needed.

Sasuke was my drug and I was his user. Simple as that -- though I'd never admit it.

I had gotten a chance to call everyone - except Sasuke - back. I RSVP'ed for Tenten and Neji's wedding and talked to Hinata about hers and Naruto's BBQ next week. Although I didn't get a chance to talk to Naruto about whatever it was he called for... He said it didn't matter anymore. But I knew differently, but I decided not to push him. He would tell me in due time.

* * *

When I went to sleep that night, I couldn't stop my memories from transforming into horrible nightmares. I tried to keep my memory vague, but it didn't work. They actually became more vivid to be honest. These dreams - these blood-filled and heart-tearing dreams - made me head swim. Was it possible to rid myself of these so-called "times of Fantasy?" Everything - including the people - felt surreal. As if there were actually there.

_You're pathetic, just open your eyes and find something to occupy your mind as you stay up through the night, _I sarcastically thought. I peeked through my crowd of light colored lashes to see the black that locked me into place. It was still nighttime. I sighed a breath of relief before fully opening my eyes and carefully sitting up. I ran my hand over my burning forehead. I was sporting a fever?

And to make the tension even worse, the phone rang. _My_ phone rang.

* * *

**A/n: Phew, I hoped you liked it! Thank you for reading and reviewing. Please review!**

**XOXO, F.F.E (a.k.a MyHauntedDestiny)**


	27. Cherry Blossom Park

**My Heart's Pulse**

Part Two - Scene Seven

_**Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you, only sweeter  
One night, yeah, and one more time**_

* * *

My hand flew over my mouth, making the closure of my mouth contain the scream that almost happened. I was questioning the beliefs and the personality of the caller. The thought made me want to growl.

I stumbled out of my bed and quietly stomped towards my kitchen, where my phone was stationed. I grabbed the dark colored phone and pressed the green telephone button that read "talk". I narrowed my eyes at the glowing light green screen.

"If this is a prank call I swear I will find you and --" I didn't get the chance to finish.

"Sakura?" They hesitated and I raised an eyebrow. "Sakura? Are you there?"

"Naruto? What the hell are you doing calling so late!?" I hissed.

"Um, well... Hinata was finally asleep, and I thought I could talk to you now because... well. What I said before, _it does matter_."

I sighed and ran a hand through my light strawberry colored hair, "Naruto... Did we have to do this now? I mean I'm practically alseep. I'm not sure I can listen to anything and give you great advice..."

"But, Sakura! I need your help! I don't know how to ask Hinata-chan how to marry me!! HELP!" He exclaimed hastily in a whisper.

"Okay, okay -- WAIT!What?! You're going to marry her? That's wonderful, Naruto!" I smiled, unable to help myself. I felt this grin through the telephone.

"Yeah, yeah. But I mean how do you do it? How am I supposed to propose to her without freaking her out?" He kept listing questions.

I sighed, he was doing it again. "Naruto. Naruto?"

"Huh? What is it, Sakura?"

"I don't think it's going to be her that freaks out... I think it's _you_."

"What? What makes you think it's me? Huh? Are you out to get me or something! GEEZ!! GET OFF MY BACK!" the blonde screamed.

I yanked the phone away from my ear, and held it, as if I were bleeding. Yet I could still hear him from six inches apart. "Kami, Naruto! Keep it quiet!" I demanded, but his raging yells kept coming, so I willingly hit the 'end' button. "Man... He's got to learn how to relax. Ugh, take a chill-pill Naruto."

The phone began ringing again. I stared at it with inquiring eyes, as if I didn't believe what the person - on the end of the other line - would say to me. As if I didn't want them to be there, calling me.

I lightly smacked the 'talk' button, "...Who is it?"

"Sakura..? That's you correct?" The familiar voice asked.

"What the -- Sasuke? What are you doing calling me this late? Why are you calling me _at all_?" I exclaimed, curiousity present in my voice. I heard him mumble something, "What? Could you repeat that? But _louder_."

"I don't like to repeat myself." was his reply.

_Gee, there's a shocker! _I thought, rolling my eyes. "Well do it anyways."

"Hn."

"Sasuke. I'm going to hang up on you."

"Aa..?"

"What's that mean?"

"Hn."

"Stop playing games with me. I'm in no mood. It's freaking 2:35 in the morning!"

No reply came this time.

"Okay, I'm not doing this. Goodbye." I was almost to press down on the 'end' button, but a sudden burst of words came crackling through my telephone.

"No wait! I mean..." He paused, letting a sigh erupt, "Don't go. I need to hear you voice..."

"Oh my Kami. That was beyond cheesy!"

"Okay, look. Sakura... I know you're pissed at me and everything. But hear me out."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm supposedly going off to fight the Sound tomorrow."

My jaw dropped, did he realize what he was saying? "What... What's that mean? You're never coming back... Again?"

"Not exactly. But close enough; so I guess that sums it up."

"You guess?" I mumured, mostly to myself.

"Yes. But I think you'll have to stay in the village... under 'parental' supervision, considering how you 'escaped' last time without knowing how and because the Hokage doesn't think you're fully ready for this type of thing," Sasuke explained.

"What! Why do I have to stay here and be fucking baby-sitted?!"

I was sure he shrugged, "I don't know. But that's all I wanted to tell you."

"That's all? Well how 'bout you create a plan in your 'devious' mind about how to help me escape and join the fight!"

"No. I can't do that."

"Oh? And why not?"

"Because Naruto said he'd kick my ass if I ever put you in danger..." He trailed off, as if hesitating. "And... I don't want you getting hurt."

"Well I can take care of myself thank you very much! Plus, Tsunade-sama taught me how to heal mine and others' wounds."

"So? What good will that do any of the soldiers that are too battered and too far from you?"

"Don't push me, Uchiha."

He chuckled, "Oh, so now it's Uchiha. Man, I'm getting lower and lower on your chart, aren't I?"

I growled, "Keep pushing your luck and I'll start calling you Teme like Naruto..."

"Naruto... Does he even know I'm here?"

I didn't reply. I couldn't tell him -- or remind myself -- about how terrible Naruto was after losing his best friend and fighting with him. It hurt me to see one of my best friends in pain so much. I couldn't imagine what'd it be like to actually _be _him.

"I'm taking that as a no."

"How much pain do you want to cause people, Sasuke? I'm not telling anyone you're back because half the people were left emotionally torn -- like Naruto... And me," I whispered harshly.

"I told you: I'm sorry. I don't understand what you want from me."

"I..." He patiently waited for my answer. But truthfully, I didn't know what to say. Not after that, not after everything. "I want to help you. To talk to you. To be next to you. To _love you._"

"Then why don't you save us all the pain and just do it?"

"Because that's just what I want, Sasuke." Then I hung up, unable to talk without sobbing into the receiver.

* * *

Later that night, around 4 a.m., I finally - and successfully - cried myself to sleep. It was rough and difficult trying to fight yourself when yourself wasn't available. It was rough and difficult being called at 2 in the morning and not falling back to sleep for another two hours. It was rough and difficult pretending that your 'one and only' was some bastard that didn't seem to deserve you, when you clearly thought he did. How could no one else seem to have this problem? Hint, hint: keyword is 'seem'. You could never know what people were thinking now-a-days.

* * *

"S-sakura? Y-you seem s-stressed," Hinata commented, walking beside me as I went to check the mail on Friday morning. She had been doing her daily jogging around nine o'clock in the morning.

I moaned at the bright sunlight, "Well... I kind of am. It's all this... tension that's been floating through the air lately, I think."

She giggled a little, "I-I bet that's a-a fairly g-good r-reason."

I grinned a little at her wonderfully shy attitude. Hinata was always great for being an awesome friend and helping the unassured. "Yes. But you know, I'm really excited for your BBQ tomorrow!"

"A-are you r-really? I-I'm glad," Hinata mumbled, still smiling.

I shoved my key into the miniature deadbolt and twisted it, which made it pop open. I grabbed several thin envelopes before there was one that looked 3D-er than the rest. I hurriedly ripped open the manilla colored package and saw the perfectly written title.

_**Tenten and Neji Hyuuga's Wedding  
You have been invited; please RSVP before April 30th.**_

I pulled the parchment out of the envelope, so I could see it without having to wrinkle the presevered paper. For some reason, I didn't want it to be deformed in any way.

_Date: May 3rd.  
Time: 11:30 a.m. -- 2:45 p.m.  
Where: (Main Ceremony) Konoha Church, (After Party) Pond surrounded by the Cherry Blossom Trees a.k.a "Sakura" Park.  
Requests for After Party (music):_

__________________  
__________________

"Oh, I-I got T-tenten's l-letter on W-wednesday," Hinata mumbled.

"I believe that's because you are Neji's cousin," I reminded her.

"T-that's true. M-my hand h-hurts f-from helping T-tenten write all t-the letters and a-addresses o-on the enevelopes," Hinata announced, tenderly rubbing her fingers.

I laughed a little, "I'm sure. My hand would be throbbing right now." _Sort of like my head is. _I inwardly added.

She nodded and started putting her music device's earbuds into her ears once more. "Well I-I should g-go w-wake Naruto-kun. S-see you t-tomorrow, S-sakura!" She waved to me as she began running off again, towards the Eastern half of the village. I slowly returned to my undisturbed and silent apartment. I groaned when I saw the other envelopes: some where 'thank you's' from patients, one or two were my checks from previous missions, and three were without an address and name. I had a good idea on who they came from, but I just tossed them onto the kitchen counter.

I took out a pen and wrote "Because You Loved Me" by an American artist named Celine Dion and "Only One" by another American band called Ocean Avenue on the request lines. They were great songs that I had heard once of twice on a random radio station.

_**"Who said, I can't wear my Converse with my dress?"**_

I turned and grabbed my cellphone, which was playing an interesting ringtone that meant someone - that wasn't in my contacts - was calling.

_**"Well baby... That's just me. And who said, I can't be single..."**_

I raised an eyebrow at my curious ringtone. Yes, I had downloaded it, although I didn't know who sang it and what the song name was. I felt rather pathetic at that fact.

_**"And have to go out and mingle? Well baby... that's just me!"**_

I flipped the flap open and put it to my ear, "Hello? This is Dr. Haruno."

"Sakura? Wow, you sound so formal when you answer," Naruto snickered.

I grumbled, "You're up already? Well I guess I'll live. Anyways, why'd you call this time?"

"I wanted to ask you about... what I had said earlier..."

"About the proposal, yes. What about it?"

"I've been thinking about it and I've decided that I'm going to do it tomorrow, after the barbeque," He exclaimed.

I nodded, "Sounds great. But Naruto, I have to... go."

"Oh. Alright. I guess I'll see you tomorrow! See you soon!" His voice ranges had dramatically dropped, then became higher until it was finally normal again. Was he trying to sing? I shook my head and pressed the end button, knowing he had already done so.

I set the cellular object on the counter-top and rubbed my other arm. It felt like the temperature in the room had gone down quickly. I breathed heavily and walked into the hallway, searching for the thermostat. Once I found it, I flipped the switch that read 'warmer' and listened for the rumble of the central heater. As the noise entered my ears, I returned to my area in the kitchen.

_**"You've got mail."**_

My cellphone had rang. The simple and computer-like greeting - that was downloaded onto my cell - signaled that I had an incoming text message. I flipped it open again and saw who it was sent from:

**Sakura! Meet in the Sakura Park.  
From: Tsunade.  
Received: April 18 - 9:08 A.M.**

Tsunade? It was weird getting a message from her so late in the morning. It was weird getting a message from her at all. She normally only calls in the early morning to tell me I'm late for something or another. But today, she must've gotten a tip from Shizune or someone, because she never listened to me when I tried to help.

I scowled and started typing on the cell.

**Tsunade - How'd you learn to text? And I'll be there.  
From: Miss Haruno**

I flicked my finger up and hit the 'send' button. I went into my bedroom and got dress in a black, halter top dress. I slipped on a reddish-pink, button-up sweater. I kept my black ninja shoes though.

I glanced at myself in my full-body mirror and said, "Hmm... Doesn't look half bad. I wonder what Tenten's bridemaids' dresses will look like." I shrugged and began running out the door.

After arriving at "Sakura" Park - which I sort of felt honored for, because it was named after me - I stopped short and gaped at it. It didn't look like a proper place for a wedding to take place... It was tattered and battered - it was a _battefield_.

* * *

**A/n: Wow that was long! It took three days to write (I only got two hours to write each day). Hope you liked it and thanks for reading!**

**XOXO, F.F.E (A.k.a MyHauntedDestiny)**


	28. Heated Wedding Bells

**My Heart's Pulse**

Part Two - Scene Eight

_**We're for each other like womp bop a looma  
A wop bam boom!  
Just like my brother it sha na na na na na na na  
Yippity dip da do!**_

* * *

**A/n: This song is "We Go Together" from the musical called "Grease." It's kind of just for grins and giggles, plus I told Lu and Sarah I would do this. XP **

* * *

"Sakura, you're here."

I spun around and was suddenly face to face with my betraying love. Sasuke was standing beside me, and I stared at him, my mouth agaping. It was true, I was overly estatic but unsure at the same time.

"Sa...Sasuke? How did you know..?" I whispered.

He held up a phone, "You know... You can put a different number for the sender." A small smirk graced his lips.

"But..." I shook my head, although I kept my eyes trained on him. "Sasuke. You shouldn't be..." I didn't even have to strength - or will - to finish the sentence. It was too tough to lie when your whole soul belogned to that one person.

"I'm sorry." His hand carressed the side of my face softly. "So sorry." Then he slowly leaned in. But time felt like it was blowing past me - going too slow for my liking - so I molded my body against his and smashed my lips to his. It wasn't rough, but it wasn't too gentle; it was just... normal.

"You've said that too many times," I mumbled against his lips.

"I know. But I mean it every time," He replied stubbornly.

* * *

It's now May 3rd, the day of Neji and Tenten's wedding. As you can see, time passed by hastily.

Hinata and Naruto's barbeque was sort of uneventful - except for the fact that the blonde haired man proposed to the shy, dark haired woman. She had fainted, but with a smile on her face. And once she awoke, later in the afternoon, she had answered yes.

I smiled at Tenten's reflection, her dress fit her perfectly and it looked goregous on her. I felt envious, but secretly of course.

"You look wonderful! Neji is so lucky to have you!" I exclaimed. Hinata agreed, nodding her head. She seemed to be a little more focused on the chocolate covered strawberries than on the bride.

"Eh, thanks Sakura!" Tenten grinned. The burnette shifted uncomfortably; she was very nervous.

"You're welcome," I said, watching her with my emerald eyes. "You're really fidget-y, ne?"

She nodded, "Yeah... I think I'm really excited, that's all."

"Probably. Well I'm going to finish getting ready." I waved to the two half-way married women and excused myself from the room. I headed down the hallway and wandered into another room.

"Oh! I'm sorr--" I halted in mid-sentence, "Sasuke-kun?" My eyes mischieviously stared at the Uchiha. Damn... it was almost insane how good he looked in a tuxedo. Almost.

He glanced over his shoulder. "Sakura?"

"I'm sorry. I hadn't noticed where I was going... I thought this was where I was supposed to change," I explained.

He turned towards me and spoke, "You should be changing in here. That's why I'm here; I was looking for you."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really? Why?"

"Can't I want to see my girlfriend?"

I tapped my chin, creating the illusion that I was thinking. "I _guess_ that's alright," I smiled at him. He smirked/smiled a little at me. "But I need to finish getting ready, so..?"

I watched him plop himself into a paisley fabric and leather chair that was near the full-body mirror. "Okay, go ahead."

I shook my head, not satisified with the idea. "No, no. You need to leave. Go hang with Naruto and Neji." I effortlessly pulled him from the armchair and pushed him towards the double doors.

He groaned childishly, "Why? The Dobe's probably with his fiancee and Neji had preparations to complete."

"Well... I-" I looked up at his face, which was boyishly frowning. Damn him and his amazingly good looks! His charm was very difficult to over-come. "Ugh... Alright. I'll need help with the ribbons." Sasuke smirked in victory before walking over to the golden, beige, and orange-ish sheeted bed. He leaned against the mattress and wooden bed frame.

I walked over to the mirror and I saw myself gazing back. The dress hugged my curves - as Tenten had said when we went to pick them out - and it was strapless. The silver color cordinated well with her lively eyes. In her hands, she held a three-inch wide burgandy ribbon that was to be tied around her waist.

Instead, Sasuke's arms were where the fabric strip should have been. "You look good..." His husky voice whispering in her ear made her tremble a little. "So good."

"S-Sasuke-kun... C-Can we d-do this later?" I leaned back onto his muscluar build. His chest rose and fell when he sighed.

"...I guess." Obviously he didn't want to, but this was someone's wedding. And it wasn't even one of our houses!

"Here, help me," I insisted, raising the ribbon a little. He grabbed it and wrapped it around my waist, glancing at it in the mirror once and a while. When he finally got it into a position he thought looked fit, he tied it into a small and elegant bow.

"Like that?" He asked, his eyes roaming up and down my body. They seemed to glue themselves to particular areas along the way.

I nodded, "Exactly like this. Thank you." He shrugged - his own personal way of saying 'you're welcome'.

"Well... We should go see if they're ready," I suggested, motioning to the doors. His lips were pressed into a thin line, but the corners twitched upward. "I'm taking that as a yes, so let's go!" I tugged at his sleeve and started exiting the room.

* * *

The wedding went by rather hurriedly considering how it was three hours and fourty-five minutes. I stalked home with Sasuke, carrying two rolls of flim, a small gift basket, and a paper bag filled with my clothes I had wore before the wedding.

Sasuke's hands and arms weren't as "strained." By that I mean, he only held two champange glasses.

"Sasuke?" I paused and saw him twist his head towards me, "Could you unlock the door?" He nodded and pulled the key that was hanging from around my neck. He moved in front of me and pushed the key into the key-hole of the deadbolt. He turned it until he heard a noise, which is when he gently shoved the door away from himself.

"Thank you," I mumbled, stepping into the house and waddling into the kitchen and setting the items onto the counter-top. I heard him shut the door and fumble with the lock. Within five minutes the raven haired man with obsidian eyes emerged into the kitchen too.

I ran a hand through my hair, then I felt him hold me close to him in an embrace. "We're at home now," He said.

I inwardly smirked, knowing what he was getting at. Still, a light pink tint covered my cheeks. "Yeah. Well I'm going to bed now," I stretched my arms and fake-yawned as if I was tired.

"What?" His dark eyes widened, not knowing the game I was playing. "You... you said..."

"I said what? Oh that... Well maybe later." I unhooked his fingers from my hips and began walking around the Island - which was stationed in the middle of the kitchen - and started glancing in all the cupboards. Once and a while I peeked at Sasuke in the appliances' smooth surfaces, he was standing there looking dumbfounded.

When I finally turned to face him, he was glaring at me. I smiled sweetly back at him, "What's wrong, baby?" My voice was mocking and teasing.

"Sakura...," He growled, his eyes narrowed. I tilted my head and stared at him with 'innocent' and bright eyes. Suddenly he was in front of her, with mere inches seperating their bodies.

"Sasuke-kun...?" His actions always confused me in times like this. I tried to slip past him, but I couldn't.

His hands slowly trailed down my sides, as if mesmerizing every curve. His fingers massaged my hip-bones as his hands settled there. My breath hitched and I stared at him with questioning eyes. I leaned on the counter for support, and Sasuke pressed closer to me. His knee pushed my legs from one another and rubbed against my thighs. My face became a crimson color - I could feel it.

_Knock, knock. Knock. Knock!_

"Damn it," Sasuke mumured, moving away from me.

"I-I...um, oh..," I sighed as I sauntered to the front door.

"SAKURA!" Naruto's fist pounded on the door more, "Come on! Open the door!!" He whined. I opened the door and Naruto came bounding inside, a smile present on his 'whiskered' face.

"Hi to you to, Naruto..." I rubbed my temples and returned to the kitchen, where everyone seemed to be. Naruto was chatting up a storm while Sasuke was sulking near the counter. I decided to stand beside him.

"...So, once that happened, I saw the ramen bowl flying-" He stopped, realizing no one was listening, "Hey! Why aren't you listening to my dream?! It's about ramen!"

"Dobe..." Sasuke had replied.

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"TEME!!"

I rolled my eyes and moaned in annoyance. _Not again, _I thought, mentally sighing. It continued on for another fifteen minutes... Until Hinata called for Naruto, telling him that dinner was ready and she had something important to tell him. So he left and now it was just me and my lover.

"Sakura..?" He drawled out my name.

"What, Sasuke-kun?" I replied.

"You remember what I said about fighting the Sound?" He waited and I glumly nodded. He finished, "Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, and others... Well we have to leave. Tomorrow."

I stared at him with disbelief, then I shook my head. This wasn't happening - not again! "But... no! I um, no! No, no, no!" I cried, shaking my head side to side. 'No' was the only word that registered in my mind at the moment. And the moment felt like I was living in a re-run of some severly screwed up Soap Opera.

"Sakura, we discussed this," He tried to reassure me. He patted my back lightly, but I shrugged him away.

"I don't care. You... you can't leave again! You might not come back this time!" I argued, my fist clenching at my side.

"I know it feels that way-" He started.

I interrupted, "It _is_ that way."

"-but you have to understand... This is for the people in the village. The other people who can't defend for themselves."

"What about the people who die even when people are defending them? What about the people who can defend, but no one will let them?"

"I'm not doing the 'what if's' and 'what about's' with you, Sakura."

"And why not? Because I'm right!"

"You have good points, I admit. But this isn't some high school debate. This is life."

I didn't reply, I just waited for him to keep going, as if this 'fight' could keep him here with me.

"Sakura. I'm fighting with the other Shinobi, whether you want me to or not. I know I should ask Tsunade if you can come, we could always use more help. But I don't want the risk..."

"I'm going if you're going." I insisted, crossing my arms over my chest.

He smirked a little, "You're too stubborn, Sakura."

"You're too protective... but I love you."

He studied my face for a minute, but recovered and told me, "I love you too." He hugged me tightly. His face was buried into my hair and my cheek was pressed against his scarred and mucular chest.

These were the days an ordinary couple - any couple - enjoys. Even when you and your lover used to be unfriendly towards another. I guess opposites attract. [If you didn't believe that, well, now you know it's true.]

"Sakura." He took my face into his hands and gazed into my eyes, "I love you more than anything; you are my life now. I won't let anything happen to you..."

"Sasuke-kun.. I-" His lips abruptly cut me off by kissing me. He pulled away soon, as if he never had done it.

He leaned near my ear and whispered, "I'll be back before you can miss me." He paused, "Take care of my heart - I left it with you."

* * *

**A/n: Kyaa~ I love Edward's (from Twilight saga) quote! It's so cute! Anyways, I hope you liked it and thanks for reading!**

**Sorry it's taken a while for this chapter! I made it longer and I had a cough, sore throat, and bad sneezes. My mom says I was sick, but ugh... I don't believe her. . Yeah, I'm waaayyy too stubborn for my own good, I guess.**

_Dedicated to: SakuraUchiha44530 - Here's your SasuSaku fluff!! ^^_

**XOXO, F.F.E (a.k.a MyHauntedDestiny)**


	29. Final Battle and 4,022 wrds!

**My Heart's Pulse**

Part Two - Scene Nine

_**Wanna be the first and tell you that yesterday I heard the news  
I hear you ought to be congratulated  
So I guess that's what I'll do  
I'm so happy for you, I could cry...**_

* * *

**RECAP: **_  
He leaned near my ear and whispered, "I'll be back before you can miss me." He paused, "Take care of my heart - I left it with you."  
_**:END RECAP**

* * *

I gaped at the man. For once in his life, he looked oddly delicate and fragile. A simple and harmless frown marred his face as he trained his eyes on me. His hands dropped from my face. Sasuke's figure was suddenly walking out of the front door, leaving me to stare at an empty area. He, was now gone and so was every reason for me to continue living.

"Goodbye, Sasuke-kun," I whispered, tears streaking my face like rain on a window pane. It had begun to feel overly lonely already.

"She's been like this since it started... I'm not sure what the issue with her is - but we'd better figure it out soon before she becomes vulnerable to the war's rages," Shizune diagnosed, clicking the small flashlight button so it's light could brighten the dulled eyes.

Tsunade nodded, "Yes, yes. Quick, now Shizune! Sakura must be perpared for what lies ahead. Even if she is not enrolled in the battle. She is destined for whatever comes her way today and probably the next few days."

Shizune sighed and sat back in her backless chair. She rested her hands on her knees and thought over some things. Finally, she spoke, "Sakura isn't catatonic; she isn't confused nor mentally stupor. I believe she is depressed."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and looked to be investigating my blank and reddish face. "Depressed? What do you mean by that? How is that possible that she is depressed?!" The blonde asked.

"Well... I would assume that you of all people would know -"

"I know what the definition is!" The fifty year old growled. "I mean, how is that she's depressed? Uchiha came back; practically untouched!"

"Sasuke-kun..." I mumbled, not slipping from my unconcious-like state.

"Oh, oh! Sorry," Shizune said sheepishly, "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that his punishment was to fight in the battle or be hung in front of the entire village. I'm sure he chose the battle over the other option."

"What?" I breathed in a hushed tone.

Tsunade crossed her arms over her fully developed chest, "He never should of left and then he wouldn't be in this predicament. Besides, the options I gave him were practically a do-and-die or a die-without-saying. So..," She shrugged.

I nearly pounced on the old woman, "You did this to him?! You basically _murdered_ him without getting any blood on your petty, manicured hands!"

"No, Sakura. Wait! Listen to me!" Tsunade shouted after me, but I hardly listened to her rambling before I dashed out of the room. I hurried down the hallways, staircases, and the barely crowded streets of Konoha. People called after my retreating form, but I didn't hear them. All I heard was his soft, simple, harsh, lifeless, broken, and pleading voice. But only his voice, not any of the words he was saying.

"Sakura! Don't come here!"

"You're not going to be safe - you'll get hurt. Stop!"

"You're so stupid! Why are you still running?"

"Please, please stop! Right there!"

"You idiot!"

"Sakura! Turn around damn it!!"

I kept running, hoping to get closer to the danger. Hoping his voice wouldn't vanish and it'd keep coming; even if he was yelling at me. Hoping his love and protection for me wouldn't fade if he, himself did. I kept running, hoping that _I_ could save _him._

"Don't wory Sasuke... I'm coming," I decided quietly.

* * *

Once I arrived at the bloody and malice-filled-air meadow, I spotted at least two of the people who had rescued me from my drowning. Their names were Choji Akamichi and Shikamaru Nara. They were heavily panting and there were dark shadows under their eyes. I could only imagine what Sasuke and Naruto looked like.

A blonde woman and weapon mistress, Ino and Tenten, were fighting near the men, although Ino looked like she'd passed out. Tenten was fending off the Sound soldiers and watching Ino's body every now and then. It was odd... I never thought Tenten liked Ino.

Neji, Rock Lee, and some artistic guy called "Sai" were battling against several enemies. Neji was using Byakugan -studying the area around himself and the Sound- and Gentle Fists, while Rock Lee was using Taijutsu. Sai was sitting in a tree, analyzing his opponents' moves. He was nicely hidden in the trees' leaves' shadows.

Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino were fighting too. Not to mention that Hinata and three others were nursing the wounded. Occasionally cutting and dangerously harming some Sound ninjas.

I gawked in amazement. Their moves were fundamentally flawless and their attention seemed magnificantly focused. It should have been against the Shinobi Code to be _that_ perfect. In the middle of my shock, I heard a battle cry from behind, causing me to spin around. A superior dressed Sound ninja was leaping at me. I brought my arms up, over my head, into a X position. The ninja's katana dug into my flesh, making my internal red liquid ooze out. I cried out in suprise and pain. My emerald eyes darkened and I pushed forward, stepping closer and holding my defensive pose firm.

"Get her! She's attacking Kawano-sensei!" Another Sound ninja called out, signaling other ninjas that were standing around. A swarm of men -no women- soldiers gathered in a tight circle around my defensive and protective stance.

_**They want a fight? That's what the'll get! **_My inner declared, throwing her fist in the air.

_You! Oh, boy am I glad you're here -- _I was cut off.

_**Eh? No! No mushy stuff now! Save it for after we're outta this mess!**_

_Okay... Let's show 'em what we're made of!_ I inwardly grinned, knowing there was at least one person willing to cheer me on. I wrapped one of my hands over the glinting blade and felt the metal slice into my skin. I whimpered, but I refused to let go.

The superior, Kawano, squinted at my actions but hardly moved backward... until I shoved his sword towards his chest. He jumped back, leaving the katana in my bloodied hands. I glared at the ninjas who surrounded me, waiting for one of them to attack. And once they did, I swiftly moved on the battlefield. If citizens were passing -and not busy hiding in their houses- well, it'd look sort of like some type of ballet dance.

"Sakura-chan!" Rock Lee yelled as he inserted himself into my fight. He roundhouse-kicked two enemies and punched another one as if he were a practice dummy. "What is it that you're youthfulness beauty is doing here?" He asked.

I sweatdropped at his choice of words, "Lee... Um, I can handle this." I slashed at one ninja's head, which successfully flew off after five lashes to his stumpy neck. Lee was gazing at me, a few twinkles glowing in his eyes. Or maybe it was those silly, bubbly hearts of love or admiration.

"Oh wow Sakura-chan! Your youthfulness is unbelievable! You truly are one-of-a-kind!" He sighed dreamily, but his declares were cut short once a Sound nin slapped the area on the back of his neck; the nerve that could send you into unconciousness. I quickly reacted, knowing not to waste any time. I remembered what that had done to me last time.

"Sakura! What the hell are you doing here!" An angry demand was heard over the annoying background noises.

I nearly got whip-lash at how fast I spun around to face him. "Sasuke-kun!" I kind of threw myself at him as I yanked the Uchiha into an embrace. His arms unsurely held me close to him.

"Sakura... What are you doing here? I told you not to come," Sasuke mumbled into my ear. I shrugged. "Go home."

I pulled back and let my arms fall to my side. "What? No! Not unless you're coming with me! Are you insane?" I babbled.

He replied, "No, I'm smart. You, my love, are stupid." I gaped at him, so close to punching his lights out. "Not like that, Sakura. Just the fact that you won't leave when it's important."

I sighed and watched the grass blades wave in the light breeze. But I didn't speak.

"Sakura..? Please don't take that the wrong way. Its just I don't want to see you hurt," He took my hands, but his hands suddenly felt sticky. He glanced down at them, then narrowed his eyes at me, "Sakura. What is _this_?" He ordered, pointing to his hands, which were now covered with my blood.

I felt a shiver ripple up my arms and slip down my spine. "S-sasuke. It's nothing. Just a simple complication..," I trailed off.

"Ayahhh!" Sound ninja No. 14 started to bound into the air, ready to make his strike. Sasuke was in the way between me and him. My eyes were wide and I -out of instinct- rammed him out of the way, taking the ninja's kunai into my shoulder. A sharp rip of an abrupt pang made me yelp aloud. The raven haired man's eyes widened and he caught me as I fell, the chunk of metal still lodged into my body.

He gently laid me on the ground before he straightened up and his dark eyes swirled red. He glared, "You bastard!" His katana whipped out and gleamed with a blue lightning as it stabbed the soldier. Minutes later, the armed foe collasped to the odd colored grass. My eyes squeezed open and I constrainingly looked around. My cringed once I saw the dead ninja and Sasuke's murderous eyes gazing down at me. I could only peer back with scared and questioning eyes.

"S-sasuke-kun..." My body trembled as I reached for him, yet I was unsure about how I could still want to hold him, to feel him, and to love him when he was a cold-blooded killer. Somewhere -even if it weren't him now- deep inside of that hideous but handsome creature standing before me, it was still Sasuke Uchiha. It was still _my_ Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**Flashback:**

_"Sakura-hime! Please?" "Sakura-chan!" "Away from here, sweeheart." "Saki." "You can't do this to her! You cannot leave her... Especially not _here_!" "This my friend, is Heaven. The place you were supposed to be all along." _

_"That's gonna leave a bruise..." He turned to her and his eyes widened. "Wait, you're a... lady?"_

_"The dobe is dead." She heard him mutter under his breath._

_"I'm not going anywhere if she doesn't!" Ino insisted._

_"Why not? This is their battle too," a man with a scarred face claimed, standing tall beside the crouched teenager._

_And all this time, she had no idea where she was headed. No, that's not it. Maybe it was the fact that she wasn't headed _anywhere._ Yes, that seems more like it. None of this made sense... It was like instant replays on a T.V. show that was discontinued. _

_Everything was a mess, but she didn't regret it. How could she? Life sucked, yes. But death wasn't as simple as everyone thought it was. It was telling God I'll be another one of your pawns or saying "I give up!" Life was horrible. But if you don't live through it, you won't be able to see the good life has to offer. Even if you think it's nothing._

_"Sasuke-kun... I don't regret you."_

**:End Flashback**

* * *

My head suddenly pulsed, as if my heart was inside my skull. It throbbed and pounded, as if trying to escape the bone cell it was locked in. My chest felt bizarrely empty and unheavy -- and it started to make me think that I was really "heartless." My arms and legs felt like Jell-O, which was certainly inhuman. And most of all, my brain had stopped processing every little thing and every memory.

Sasuke's eyes were lazily turning back into their normal color: darker than obsidian. His hand was interwined with mine. He pulled me to me feet. "Sakura? Are you alright?" He asked quickly. But before there was time to answer, the youngest Uchiha had begun to fight more ninjas. He was greatly out-numbered. It suprised me - and everyone else who saw- when I did a backflip over the at least 6'2" feet men with ease. I steadily landed next to Sasuke. A smirk was hastily making its way onto his face as I pressed my back to his. I felt like a complete wimp compared to the used-to-be-loner.

"You're ecstatic to fight already?" He muttered to me.

"Yes." I replied, stuggling with four grown men.

Sasuke was busy with his own group of Sound ninjas. "Even with that... kunai lodged into... your shoulder?"

I remembered how I'd been "speared" with a Japanese weapon. Although the pain did not come flooding back, like expected. I knew it was holding back my true potential, so I immediately ripped the weapon from my shoulder and yelped loudly. No one looked at me though -- I was guessing it was because there were too many cries and screams to be heard all at once.

Sasuke, the person I hadn't thought of once I removed the object, was gawking at me, "How did you..?"

I would've laughed at his speechlessness if I could have. But my time and concentration was focused on the people who were from Otogakure and against Konoha.

"Sakura!" A yell came from over the battle noises. I spun gracefully, looking for the source of the voice, but no luck. "Sakura! What are you doing here? Sasuke-teme! I'm going to kick your ass for letting her be here!!" Naruto! It was Naruto's voice my brain had registered.

"Gah!" Sasuke spat angrily, "I did not want her to be here, either! She merely showed up!"

Naruto scoffed, "Yeah right! How can someone just "show up" to a battleground!?"

"I don't know! But she's takin' a lot off your plate, so you should thank her!"

"Pfft! I will, later. But now there are more things -- Hinata-chan!!" In mid-kick, I abruptly stopped and faced where I had last seen the milky-white eyed woman. She was nearly face-first into the bloody and muddy ground.

[Oh, did I mention that it had begun raining? No? Well, obviously, it did.]

"Hinata!" I shouted, but she continued falling in slow motion. Wait a second! Everyone has initiated in moving slow-mo - except for myself. I raised an eyebrow at their weird poses, but I hurried to reach Hinata before she was fully laying on the "ground of hopelessness." Once I caught her, she was breathing weird and she was sweating like a pig! I tried talking to her, "Hinata! Hinata, can you hear me?"

She made a quiet noise and sort of nodded.

"Okay, good, we're getting somewhere..." I thought of something else to say, "Um, I'm going to take you farther into the forest and I'll heal you, okay?" She nodded a little again. I sighed and picked her up. My previous thoughts were rushed away once I started tree-hopping deeper into the bushy and dark forest.

After ten minutes or so, I had finally finished healing the dehydrated and worn-out Hinata Hyuuga. She was breathing normally, but I diagnosed that she shouldn't fight anymore - at least not within the next week. She was _that_ exhausted.

Her eyelids were sealed shut and her body was as light as a feather when I lifted her up to take her back. I was very careful when it came to dealing with my patients. I knew Naruto would be very protective of Hinata when we returned. I knew Sasuke might be mad at me for taking off too, but what'd else did I have to lose besides him?

I stepped onto the once-normal-meadow and gasped. The scene was hideous and the feeling was horrendous. The unbeautiful sight nearly caused my to drop Hinata. The view I was currently looking -- no, _gawking_ had sent shivers and chills up my back; it made my hair stand on end.

I darted the Hyuuga to a nearby tree and made sure she was well hidden before I ran back to the grassland. There were many Sound ninja bodies scattered everywhere; there were even a couple of Konoha ninjas laying dead. Tears brimmed my lower eyelids, threatening to slide down my face. It was truly painful to see how many souls the battle - or miniature war - took. I scanned the faces of the ninjas, searching for one in particular. He didn't seem to be dead or half-way to Hell or Heaven like some did. But that was maybe because I hadn't _found_ him yet.

"S...aku...ra," A groan came from across the field. My heartbroken and not-so-dulled jade orbs squinted so she could clearly see the opposite side of the meadow. A figure of a male, who was leaning against a tree, made me feel heartsick, grief-stricken, and miserable and that's when I began to break into a sprint. But as I got closer, he kept drifting farther and farther away. It made my will go to its full extent. Soon, before I realized it, I was nearing the fact that I was going to run into the Aspen tree he was leaning on. I promptly came to a stop.

"Sasuke, oh my Kami... Are you alright??" I gently took his battered face into my soft hands. I lightly kissed the tip of his nose, which was suprisingly not broken. He shook his head as an answer. "Oh," I winced at his bruised, bloody, damaged, and overall injured body. Once I took a good look at my-hope-to-be-husband and that's when the salty tears commenced to flow freely.

His face was severly screwed up, but a small corner of his mouth twitched upward in a kind and loving smile, "Sak..ura. It's okay..."

"Kami, Sasuke-kun... I love you so, so, so much!" I nimbly pounded my small fists on his chest. The tears were now non-stop.

"I know," He quietly hushed me. He told me to sit on the ground with him, so I complied quickly. His posture was slumped over and he looked beyond totured. I watched his eyelids slowly start to drop.

"No! No, no. Sasuke-kun, don't leave me!" I cried out while shaking him with the utmost care.

"Sakura... calm down," He mumured to me. I leaned closer to his cold body. "I'll be here... You'll be with me soon."

"No! Sasuke! Damn it! I love you so damn much; you cannot leave me!!" I ordered, crying into the Uchiha's used-to-be white shirt. I held him close and I felt him limply wrap his arms around my tiny and petite waist. I stared up at his sorrowful face, then I planted a promise-of-love type of kiss on his lips. I never closed my eyes, afraid he'd go away if I shut them. He pulled back and tried to smile, but I saw him whimper in pain.

"It's okay, don't hurt yourself," I whispered.

He nodded and spoke up, "I love you... Sakura. Forever and evermore. Never forget that." He paused, "Promise me something..."

"I promise!" I replied before he asked the question.

He chuckled, "Sakura, be serious. Will you do something for me?" I gave him a look that clearly explained that I would do more than anything for him. "Okay. Well... forget about me."

"Never." I glared, tears still streaking my already melancholy-ed face.

"Sakura, please? I want you to be..." He paused to groan, "be happy."

"Sasuke-kun. You'll be fine, just -" I started.

He shook his head in objection, "No Sakura. I'm dying. There's nothing you can do about it. Just promise me you'll do it..." I opened my mouth to reply with the same answer, but instead I didn't say anything.

The man, Sasuke Uchiha, laid his head in my lap and he sighed a little before breathing his last breath of air. His raven hair swayed in the tender breeze and his eyelids fell over his onyx colored orbs.

"Sasuke-kun!" I yelled, resting my head on his. I sniffed at the smell of his chicken-ass styled hair and my tears slowly soaked strands of it. "I'll never forget about you, I'll never leave you... and I'll always love you."

* * *

**A/n: DAMN!! That's a lot of writing and it only took two and a half days! Haha - oh look! American Idol is on! O.o Sorry, I'm kinda hyper and bored... But anyways I hope you liked this story because **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Dun, dum, dummmmm!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**My Heart's Pulse **_**is completely finished! I need ice for my hands... T.T LOL, just kidding! But thank you, thank you so much to my awesome reviewers such as:**

_SakuraUchiha44530  
Beautiful Sakura-chan  
XxtainedblossomxX, XxblackblossomxX  
Moonlightbutterflye  
Unknownred  
Destiny-Neji-0bessi0n  
Nightwish635  
xRAWRximmaxDiN00x  
njclaws_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**SONGS:**

_Chapter 1 (Part 2): Lying is the Most Fun... - Panic! At the Disco_

_Chapter 2: _

_Chapter 3: Knife Called Lust - Hollywood Undead_

_Chapter 4: So Far Away - Staind_

_Chapter 5: This Love, This Hate - Hollywood Undead_

_Chapter 6: Halo (Hello) - Beyonce_

_Chapter 7: Thanks for the Memories - Fall Out Boy_

_Chapter 8: We Go Together - Grease Musical_

_Chapter 9: Happy - Saving Jane_

**XOXO, F.F.E (a.k.a MyHauntedDestiny)**


End file.
